The Flawed Marriage
by Cungie Cho
Summary: Sungmin kelaparan, Sungmin tak mempunyai tempat tinggal, ia sebatang kara. Sungmin juga kelelahan, ia seperti ingin mati saja saat ada sebuah mobil yang menabraknya. Namun semua itu hanya seperti sebuah mimpi saja saat Sungmin tahu siapa yang sudah menabraknya. Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin tak pernah tahu kejutan apa yang sudah pria itu berikan. "Menikahlah denganku." KyuMin! YAOI! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**The Flawed Marriage**

**ooOOoo**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**Henry**

**.**

**YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah manga berjudul sama, tapi saya hanya mengambil inti cerita karena alurnya saya rombak hampir seluruhnya.**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**..**

'_Malam ini, dingin sekali..._

_Terlalu baik seseorang yang tengah menginginkan kematian.'_

.

.

Hening...

Jalanan kota yang biasanya ramai dengan lalu lalang mobil dan kaki-kaki manusia yang menapak permukaan aspal kini sudah jarang terlihat lagi, hanya hembusan angin dingin yang melintas mengantarkan suhu menjadi lebih beku pada waktu yang bahkan sudah tidak bisa lagi di sebut tengah malam.

Hembusan lain terdengar, tak terlalu kentara memang jika dibandingkan dengan seliweran angin yang berlalu-lalang. Hanya sebuah deru napas sedang yang sedikit terengah dari sesosok tubuh berbalut mantel coklat yang kini tengah berjalan pelan di tepian jalan.

Kaki-kaki itu menapak seadanya, berjalan menyusuri kota sebisa yang ia lakukan. Rambut pirangnya berhambur terbawa angin, kadang pula jatuh menutupi pandangan saat udara berhenti menerpa. Namun ia terlihat tak peduli, pemuda itu hanya memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan bibir pucat pasi yang sedikit bergetar. Matanya memandang tak fokus, sepertinya ia kelelahan.

Sebut saja Lee Sungmin agar kau mudah memanggilnya. Pria berperawakan sedang itu terlihat cukup kepayahan untuk mempertahankan langkah kakinya, beberapa kali ia mengerjap saat mendapati pandangannya berkunang tak menentu.

'_Mungkin aku akan mati...'_

Berkali-kali ia melirihkan kata 'Mati' untuk malam ini, bukan tanpa alasan memang. Ia tak mempunyai uang, tidak memiliki tempat untuk berteduh, juga kelaparan, semua penderitaan yang dialaminya dalam satu fase itu menyudutkan akal tak sehatnya untuk menyimpulkan bahwa ia akan mati sebentar lagi jika ia terus seperti ini, atau mungkin pada kesimpulan lain yang menyerukan bahwa lebih baik ia mati daripada harus terus-menerus seperti ini.

Semakin lama langkah kaki Sungmin kian tak tentu arah, pemuda itu berjalan sempoyongan sambil sesekali memijat keningnya. Kakinya bahkan acap kali turun ke jalan besar, mungkin ia berpikir tidak akan ada kendaraan yang akan sudi melaju di pagi buta seperti ini, hingga ia memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing dengan repot-repot mengubah kembali haluan langkahnya ke trotoar jalan.

Namun sepertinya kali ini pemikiran pemuda _blonde_ itu salah, karena sebuah mobil hitam mewah tengah melaju cepat dibelakang tubuhnya. Entah apa Sungmin tak mendengar deru mesin yang melaju itu atau si pemgemudi yang tak berhati-hati, sisi depan bagian kanan mobil itu menyenggol tubuh Sungmin hingga pemuda terpelanting cukup jauh dari tempat asalnya.

"Awaasss!"

Sungmin mendengar teriak peringatan itu, namun Sungmin lebih memilih memejamkan mata dan membiarkan tubuhnya terbanting ke aspal dengan cukup keras.

'_Mungkinkah dengan begini..._

_...aku bisa, mati?'_

_**Ckittttt**_

Mobil hitam mengkilat itu segera terhenti, suara gesekan ban dengan jalan dibawahnya yang terdengar sangat menyakitkan mejadi bukti bahwa si pengemudi langsung menginjak pedal remnya keras-keras pada saat itu juga. Suara 'brugh' kencang terdengar saat seorang pria berbalut setelan jas mewah keluar dengan tergesa.

"YAH! Apa-apaan kau ini?!"

Sungmin mendengar dengan sangat jelas bentakkan itu, namun tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain diam dan mengernyih dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar. Sepasang kaki dan tangan kanannya yang membentur aspal tidak dapat ia gerakkan, rasanya begitu nyeri hingga tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun.

'_Kenapa aku tak mati saja tadi?'_ Batinya mengeluh kesal.

"Hey! Kenapa kau diam saja? Dan lagi kenapa juga kau melamun di tengah jalan? Kau ingin mati heh? YAH! Apa kau mendengarku?!" Kedua mata pria berpenampilan mewah itu menyipit dibalik kacamatanya, _kenapa pemuda dihadapannya sama sekali tak merespon? Apakah dia mati?_

Dengan gerakan yang tak bisa dibilang sembarangan pria berambut sedikit ikal itu menjauhkan kacamata yang di pakai dari hidungnya. Ia terdiam sebentar, tak menunjukkan sedikitpun ekspresi yang bisa dibaca saat melihat sebuah 'bekas' dari mantel yang terkoyak ditangan kiri pemuda yang ditabraknya.

Ia menyisipkan kacamata kerja itu pada kantung jasnya, memandang tajam dan begitu intens pada obyek yang ditujunya.

"Benar-benar, kau ingin aku melindasmu?" Pria itu memutuskan untuk menyudahi pengamatannya, ia sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya untuk membantu Sungmin yang tengah mati-matian berusaha berdiri.

"Oh, atau jangan-jangan tujuanmu adalah meminta uang ganti rugi?"

"Akh.." Batin imajiner Sungmin menyipit tak senang walau bibirnya hanya dapat merintih kesakitan saat mendengar ucapan pria yang sudah menabraknya tadi.

'_Manusia macam apa dia ini? Sama sekali tak berfikir untuk meminta maaf.'_

Sungmin menggigit kecil bibirnya saat ia mencoba untuk berdiri dengan bantuan orang itu, satu matanya tertutup kala bibir M nya meringis lagi saat ia mencoba berjalan.

"Tadinya aku memang ingin mati. Tapi, bukan berarti aku ingin kau melindasku seperti yang kau ucapkan barusan." Dengusnya tak ingin terlihat lemah. Namun dalam hati ia tengah sibuk mengumpat-ngumpat karena tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Tangan dan kaki kanannya begitu nyeri karena tadi terbentur dengan keras, sedang 'bekas' luka bakar di tangan kiri bagian atasnya pun kembali berdenyut karena terkena guncangan.

Pria tak di kenal yang berparas tampan dan lebih jangkung itu memandang Sungmin dengan intens, mengamati setiap usaha dan ringisan-ringisan kecil yang terdengar saat Sungmin mencoba membawa tubuhnya untuk berjalan.

"Kau tak perlu cemas dengan uangmu. Aku baik-baik saja.." Ucap Sungmin datar. Pemuda itu memasang wajah dinginnya kemudian berbalik.

"Permisi, aku harus mengejar kereta dan aku sudah tak punya waktu lebih lama lagi." Imbuhnya lalu berusaha melangkahkan kaki. Jika sebelumnya pemuda itu cukup kepayahan saat berjalan, kini ia benar-benar sudah sangat kesulitan untuk melangkah. Dengan sedikit pincang Sungmin terus berusaha melangkah sambil memegang kedua tangannya yang berdenyut walau acap kali bibirnya terus menggumamkan ringisan-ringan sakit. Terlalu sibuk dengan kaki dan tangannya Sungmin seperti tak memperhatikan jalan, dengan begitu teledor ia menyaruk sebuah batu berukuran sedang di depan kakinya.

_**Brugh**_

Tubuh itu terjatuh lagi, kali ini di sertai dengan suara robekan kain yang semakin melebar. Koyakan pada mantel dibagian tangan kirinya yang tak sengaja ia tarik saat terjatuh tadi membuat Sungmin terus mengumpat dalam hati. Lengkap sudah kesialannya, kelaparan, tak memiliki tempat tinggal, terluka, dan sekarang ia sudah benar-benar terlihat seperti gelandangan!

Sementara Sungmin sibuk memaki kesialannya dalam hati, pria dengan mobil mewah yang menabrakanya itu sibuk mengamati gerak-gerik Sungmin dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Merasa di perhatikan Sungmin akhirnya ikut menoleh, mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya, Sungmin segera menutup risih bekas luka bakar ditangannya dengan risih.

'_Dia melihatku, pasti dia sama seperti Henry yang menganggap luka itu sebagai hal yang memalukan.'_

Sungmin mungkin menyadarinya, pemuda itu terlihat menunduk saat melihat pria dihadapannya memperhatikan ia seperti itu.

'_Tsk, aku menyedihkan sekali..'_ batinnya sedih.

Pria berwajah tampan tanpa ekspresi itu merendahkan tubuhnya lagi, kini kedua tangannya terulur dan menyelip pada sela ketiak dan bawah dengkul kaki Sungmin, pria itu menggendong bridal tubuh Sungmin hingga membuat sang empunya terkesiap.

"Sepertinya kau bukan berasal dari Seoul. Sedang apa kau disini? Berjalan sendirian di padi buta seperti ini." Pertanyaan itu terurai pelan, begitu merdu jika di dengar lebih tajam. Mata dengan obisidan hitam itu seakan menenggelamkan, memandangnya begitu tajam.

"Ha-haruskah aku memberitahumu?" Jawab Sungmin sedikit gugup. Mati-matian wajahnya rona saat orang itu menggendongnya. Jangan salah sangka, Sungmin merona bukan karena malu dalam artian lain, ia merona dengan artian yang sebenarnya. Sungmin laki-laki, memalukan sekali rasanya jika ia di gendong dengan posisi bak seorang putri seperti ini.

Sungmin menatap pria itu sejenak, kemudian menunduk lagi. Pra bertubuh jangkung ini memang terlihat cukup tampan, alis yang membingkai matanya begitu tajan seperti cakar elang, dan matanya... tatapan matanya terlihat begitu liar.

"Benar-benar pemuda yang pandai bicara, kalau kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku aku tak akan membiarkanmu pulang."

Sungmin sedikit mengernyit heran saat pandangannya mendapati senyum miring yang tercetak jelas pada bibir _kissable_ pria itu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Turunkan aku! Aku harus pulang!" Sungmin memberontak sebisa mungkin dan sekeras yang ia bisa. Namun percuma, selepas kedua tangan dan satu kakinya yang sedang terluka tubuhnya pun lemas karena ia belum memakan apapun sejak siang tadi, terlebih ia juga istirahat sama sekali. Tentu saja ia tak bisa mengimbangi kekuatan pria jangkung yang tengah menggendongnya.

"Katakan saja, setelah itu aku akan menurunkanmu."

Sungmin akhirnya mengalah, ia menghela napas dan bersiap untuk menceritakan semuanya.

"Aku membutuhkan uang dengan jumlah besar untuk mengobati luka di lengan kiri ku, karena itu aku datang untuk melamar pekerjaan pada sebuah asrama di Seoul. Tapi ternyata lamaranku di tolak, aku tak punya uang, tak punya makanan, dan juga tak punya tempat tinggal. Hingga sesaat tadi aku berfikir mungkin mati lebih baik dari pada seperti ini,"

"Sudah, kau puas mendengarnya?" dengusnya sebelum menutup ucapannya.

Pria itu tersenyum tampan sebelum menurunkan tubuh Sungmin dengan perlahan.

"Puas sekali. Ternyata, kau memang kiriman dari langit." Ucapnya membuat Sungmin mengernyit heran.

'_Kiriman dari langit?'_ Sungmin berfikir pria itu mungkin sudah tak waras.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Kau ingin mencari pekerjaan bukan? Aku akan mempekarjakanmu tapi hanya untuk setengah tahun." Pria yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai 'Cho Kyuhyun' itu mengambil sebatang rokok dari sakunya lalu menyulutkan api.

"Akan kuberi kau uang sebanyak lima ratus juta won jika kau mau ku ajak bekerja sama." Tanpa memperdulikan wajah terperangah pemuda di depannya Kyuhyun meniupkan asap rokok dari mulutnya dengan santai.

'_Lima ratus juta?'_ Batin Sungmin tercengang. Pemuda berumur dua puluh empat tahun itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Uang sebanyak itu sudah –sangat– lebih dari cukup untuk membiayai operasi luka di tangannya.

"Kutambah lagi kalau kurang." Melihat Sungmin yang hanya diam membuat Kyuhyun berfikir tawarannya diacauhkan, hingga pria itu menawarkan uang lebih banyak lagi.

"Bu-bukan begitu!" Cegah Sungmin melambaikan kesepuluh jarinya. "Kau tidak tahu siapa diriku, kau bahkan tak mengenalku, tapi kenapa kau mau mempekerjakanku? Dan lagi pula aku belum tau pekerjaan macam apa yang kau tawarkan." Tutur Sungmin mengemukakan alasannya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya lalu tersenyum tenang, ia mengisap bagian akhir dari rokoknya lalu mendongak saat meniupkan asapnya. Ia membuang puntung rokok ditangannya lalu tersenyum menatap Sungmin.

"Pekerjaannya adalah.." Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat, lalu mengusap bibir Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. "Menikah." Bisiknya membuat Sungmin terbelalak tak percaya.

"KAU SUDAH GILA?!" Teriak Sungmin refleks menghardik tangan Kyuhyun. Sang empunya hanya tersenyum lalu menyundut sebatang rokok baru.

"Menikah dengan ku, dan jadilah istriku, lalu hidup bersamaku selama enam bulan, setelah itu selesai. Bagaimana? Mudah bukan?"

Sungmin tak sanggup mengatakan apapun saat pria itu mendekat, tatapan mata tajamnya seolah menelanjangi Sungmin saat itu juga, melilit seluruh tubuhnya dengan rantai yang tidak ia mengerti. Ia tak mampu bergerak lagi saat Kyuhyun menutup bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Sebuah mansion bergaya eropa yang sangat amat mewah menyambutnya saat mobil hitam yang di kendarai Kyuhyun masuk dan melewati gerbang raksasa yang terbuka secara otomatis. Sungmin sempat menengok kearah lain dan ia menemukan keajaiban yang –menurutnya– luar biasa, tatanan bunga hias dan taman-taman yang di lewatinya begitu cantik dan indah, seperti di negeri dongeng saja.

Yang Sungmin tahu namanya adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Pria itu berumur dua puluh sembilan tahun dan sudah hidup dengan limpahan harta yang tidak ternilai. Dia tinggal di sebuah mansion di perumahan elit yang penghuni rumahnya rata-rata adalah seorang _chaebol._

Kyuhyun bagai seorang raja di tempat ini, karena ibunya berada di amerika dan ayahnya sudah tidak ada. Dia memegang kendali penuh atas perusahaan komputer raksasa yang di tinggalkan ayahnya. Sungguh menakjubkan, sangat berbeda dengan Sungmin yang hanya seorangpegawai biasanya sebelumnya. Dan, entah mengapa.. Sungmin belum mengerti maksud dari ucapan Kyuhyun yang menyebutnya sebagai 'Kiriman dari langit.'

.

.

Sungmin duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun dengan pakaian yang lebih rapi, pemuda itu sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian. Luka-luka ditubuhnya sudah diobati oleh seorang dokter khusus yang hanya menangani keluarga Cho, ia bahkan sudah makan dan beristirahat sejenak. Sungmin terlihat sangat segar.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku." Sungmin memulai pembicaraan. Ditempatnya Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil melipat kakinya begitu elegan, satu tangannya terangkat saat ia meneguk _wine_ dalam sebuah gelas.

Sungmin terdiam lagi. Pria dihadapannya ini terlihat seperti _Phoenix,_ nampak begitu elegan namun kuat disaat bersamaan. Detik itu juga Sungmin bergulat dengan akal sehatnya, tidak mungkin jika Kyuhyun tertarik padanya bukan? Kyuhyun punya segalanya, ia terlalu mempesona untuk diabaikan, tak mungkin jika namanya tidak populer dikalangan gadis-gadis kelas atas yang satu tingkat dengannya.

_Tapi matanya... saat melihat luka bakar ditanganku,_

"Aku akan memulainya."

Sungmin terhentak kecil saat Kyuhyun membuka suara, pria itu sudah duduk menghadap Sungmin dan melupakan _Wine_ yang tadi dinikmatinya.

"Satu tahun yang lalu ibuku menjodohkanku dengan seorang wanita pilihannya. Namanya adalah Chengmin Li, dia adalah putri dari pengusaha tambang yang sangat kaya raya yang memiliki seorang istri dari Korea. Saat itu Chengmin beserta ibu nya menetap di Korea hingga suatu hal terjadi dan membuat mereka kembali ke China."

"Kenapa?"

"Dua belas tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih bersekolah aku menemukan sesosok bayi mungil yang ditinggalkan orang tuanya. Bayi itu sangat kecil dan rapuh, dan saat aku lihat wajahnya dengan mudah aku bisa mengetahui jika bayi itu bukan keturunan korea. Sepertinya dia terlahir dari rahim wanita berdarah China."

Sungmin diam, lebih memilih menunggu penjelasan Kyuhyun dengan sabar.

"Namanya adalah Henry, anak itu sedang tidur diatas. Sesuatu terjadi diantara kami saat itu, aku tak bisa menjelaskan detailnya. Hanya saja yang menjadi masalah saat ini, Chengmin akan segera kembali dan ia ingin merebut Henry dariku."

Sungmin menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Kyuhyun. "Mengambil Henry? Bukankah kau bilang Henry bukan anak kandungmu?" Tanya Sungmin heran. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan lalu meneguk lagi _Wine_-nya yang sejak tadi terabaikan.

"Kubilang ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dan aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu. Meskipun Henry bukan darah dagingku tapi aku sangat menyayangi anak itu, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak kandungku sendiri.

Kini giliran Sungmin yang mengangguk paham.

"Sifat anak itu sedikit berubah sekarang, dulu ia begitu ramah pada siapapun termasuk pada orang yang baru di kenalnya. Tapi kini ia hanya akan tersenyum untuk orang-orang yang dekat dengannya saja."

"Apa Henry mengalami trauma?"

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin lalu mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, yang pasti saat ini Chengmin berniat mengambil Henry dengan embel-embel rasa bersalah. Dia membujuik ibuku untuk memberikan Henry padanya dengan alasan Henry juga membutuhkan seorang ibu bukan hanya seorang ayah. Karena itu aku memintamu untuk menikah denganku, aku ingin kau meyakinkan mereka kalau tanpa Chengminpun Henry sudah hidup dengan limpahan kasih sayang."

"Tapi aku laki-laki." Sungmin mengerjap bingung memandang Kyuhyun. Pria yang lebih tua hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Tak masalah, kau memenuhi syarat. Terlebih aku juga tidak suka wanita, rasanya menggelikan sekali jika berdekatan dengan wanita yang bukan keluarga ku dalam jangka lama."

Sungmin mengangguk lagi. "Jadi kau memintaku untuk berpura-pura menikah dengamu hanya untuk mempertahankan anakmu?"

"Yeah.." Kyuhyun berdiri, ia memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana kemudian berjalan menuju sisi jendela.

"Hanya untuk setengah tahun, sampai kupastikan semuanya selesai aku butuh kau untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tau ibuku tehasut olehnya, setidaknya jika ibuku tau aku memiliki seorang _istri_ dia akan mempertimbangkan untuk memberikan Henry pada Chengmin." Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Sungmin.

"Dan aku juga tidak menuntut padamu untuk melakukan hubungan fisik, jadi kau tenang saja."

Sungmin tiba-tiba saja terdiam. Satu sisi dalam hatinya seolah menggeram marah, entah mengapa. Seharusnya Sungmin senang jika memang Kyuhyun tak meminta itu padanya, karena memang mereka hanya berpura-pura sampai enam bulan nanti.

Tapi..

Menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak kau cintai hanya untuk sejumlah uang, menikah dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak terlihat menginginkan dirimu.. itu rasanya..

"Tolong berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir." Sungmin menghela napas kemudian mengusap tengkuknya. Kyuhyun memandang tak percaya.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan anakmu dulu. lagi pula aku terlalu lelah, hari ini banyak sekali kejadian yang kualamin." Imbuh Sungmin melanjutkan permintaannya. Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sedikit tak percaya jika ternyata Sungmin seberani ini pada dirinya. Yang lain tak ada yang akan berani menolak permintaannya, terlebih jika Kyuhyun sudah menyumpal mereka dengan sejumlah uang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan mendekati Sungmin. "Maaf, aku memang kurang bertenggang rasa, dan memang kekuranganku. Istirahatlah dulu, kamarmu ada diujung lantai dua."

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyingkap anak rambut Sungmin yang menutupi matanya. Sebuah ciuman dengan lumatan kecil Kyuhyun berikan pada bibir yang kini sudah terlihat lebih segar itu.

"Besok kita sarapan pukul delapan pagi, jangan sampai terlambat." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin yang tak mampu bergerak karena ciumannya. Ia berbalik lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan.

"Aku berangkat jam sembilan pagi, besok aku akan pergi ke kantor cabang yang berada di Busan. Kutunggu jawabanmu sebelum aku pergi, selamat malam."

.

.

Sungmin berjalan pelan menyusuri anak tangga yang menghubung ke lantai dua kamarnya. Sedikit termenung ia memikirkan semua yang sudah terjadi seharian ini.

'_Sulit dipercaya.'_ Hanya dua kata itu yang dapat dibisikkan oleh batinnya.

Ini semua seperti mimpi, dia yang hanya seorang pemuda biasa ini terjebak dalam sangkar mewah nan raksasa untuk memainkan peran dengan seorang dalang yang begitu tampan dan mempesona, kadang dalam detik-detik sebelumnya Sungmin berpikir jika ini adalah mimpi, tapi pada detik selanjutnya ia tahu bahwa ini adalah kenyataan.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti, sebuah kemewahan lain terpampang nyata saat pintu besar itu buka lebar. Sungmin berjalan perlahan, menyusuri kendahan kamar luas dengan interior yang tak ternilai ini sedikit demi sedikit. Pandangan Sungmin tersita pada sebuah rak besar yang berisi berbagai buku. Berjalan lagi untuk menghampiri benda kotak raksasa itu, Sungmin mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk memilih sebuah buku yang ingin ia baca.

Satu buku terpilih dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk membaca sambil menelungkup diatas ranjang.

'_Setengah tahun ya..'_

Menjadi 'istri' dari seorang laki-laki yang baru saja dikenalnya selama enam bulan, lalu setelah itu ia mendapatkan uang sebanyak lima ratus juta won.

Sungmin tak main-main, ia memang sangat membutuhkan uang itu untuk mengoperasi cacat yang ada di tangannya hingga ia nekat memutuskan untuk pergi dan melamar pekerjaan di Seoul. Ia sudah sebatang kara sejak dua tahun yang lalu, ibu dan ayahnya sudah kembali ke rumah Tuhan dan Sungmin sama sekali tak mempunyai seorangpun untuk dimintai pertolongan.

Pemuda itu mengabaikan buku ditangannya lalu menghela napas, ia merebahkan tubuhnya lalu memeluk sebuah guling.

'_Tak bisa dibilang transaksi yang bijaksana memang, tapi dengan uang sebanyak itu aku bisa mengobati cacat ditanganku, dan mungkin aku bisa melupakan mimpi burukku bersama Siwon.'_

Sungmin tertidur.

.

.

_Musim panas saat itu, Sungmin yang tengah menjalani training mengajarnya di sebuah Sekolah Dasar terpaksa harus ikut ke sebuah tempat di kaki gunung untuk membimbing para muridnya untuk kemah tahunan yang biasa diadakan._

_Meskipun sedikit terpaksa karena ia harus merelakan waktu untuk menjemput kekasihnya Choi Siwon, tapi Sungmin senang bukan kepalang saat ia sudah sampai disana. Sejak dulu cita-citanya memanglah menjadi seorang guru, hingga ayahnya begitu mati-matian menyekolahkannya keperguruan tinggi hanya agar Sungmin dapat meraih cita-citanya._

_Sungmin begitu ingat, tepatnya setahun yang lalu saat kelulusan Sungmin, kedua orang tuanya di dapati sudah terbunuh karena sebuah perampokan. Saat itu mereka berdua berniat menghadiri acara kelulusan Sungmin, mereka sudah bersiap dengan begitu antusias dan menelpon Sungmin jika mereka akan segera sampai ke tempat dimana Sungmin tengah di wisuda, namun tampaknya takdir berkata lain, belum sempat kedua orang tua itu mengunci pintu rumah seseorang sudah melemparkan dua bulir peluru lewat mulut pistol yang di genggam pria bertubuh kekar itu._

_Keduanya tersungkur saat itu juga, walau masih bisa mempertahankan kesadaran tapi mereka sudah tak dapat melakukan apapun saat pria brengsek itu menguras seisi rumahnya. Jangankan meminta tolong, untuk bernapas saja mereka begitu kesusahan. Kompleks perumahan yang keluarga Lee tinggali tak seramai kompleks biasanya, mereka hanya dapat membeli rumah sederhana dengan harga murah yang letaknya sedikit terpencil._

_Saat itu sangat sepi, karena semua orang sudah pergi menjalankan aktifitasnya. Dan sepasang suami istri paruh baya itu meregang nyawa tanpa di ketahui satu orangpun._

_Namun sepertinya kesialan Sungmin tak berhenti sampai disitu saja, musibah lain dengan mudahnya datang dan seolah menertawakannya di tempat perkemahan._

"_**ADA API DI BUNGALO!"**_

"_**Sonsaengnim! Tolong! Henjin masih ada di dalam!"**_

_Sungmin yang semula sedang mencari air segera melesat pergi ke tempat dimana suara teriakan itu berasal. Saat ia sampai keadaan disana sudah sangat kacau balau, api merah menyala menjilat habis segala yang ia temukan._

"_**Sonsaengnim! Masih ada orang di dalam!"**_

_Sungmin yang memang tengah sibuk menyelamatkan murid-muridnya begitu tersentak saat mendengar jeritan itu, dengan kepanikan diambang batas ia segera berlari dan menerjang kobaran api yang menghalanginya._

"_**Sonsaengnim!"**_

"_**Jangan masuk! Itu berbahaya!"**_

_Sungmin sudah tak dapat mendengar semua itu, yang dapat ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah keselamatan murid-muridnya. Ia yang bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas keselamatan mereka, dan Sungmin bersumpah tak akan pernah menyalahkan dirinya jika ia sampai kehilangan salah satu dari mereka._

"_**Henjin-ah! Dimana kau?!"**_

_Hanya berbekal sepotong kain untuk menutup hidungnya Sungmin berlari kesana kemari mencari keberadaan seorang muridnya._

"_**Henjinnie? Gwaenchanayo?"**_

Guru muda itu menemukan muridnya tengah tergeletak dilantai kayu, ia segera berlari dan memeluk tubuh yang tergolek lemas itu dengan _posesive_. Ia terus berlari susah payah sambil melindungi muridnya menghindari kayu-kayu terbakar yang mulai berjatuhan.

**Dakk**

_Sudah kubilang nasibnya memang na'as, sepotong kayu berapi yang cukup besar jatuh dan menimpa lengan kirinya karena ia memang terjatuh dan rebaring menyamping. Sungmin merasakan kulitnya tercabik-cabik dengan oleh panas yang luar biasa, ia menangis dan berteriak meminta pertolongan. Terus menerus hingga akhirnya Sungmin tak sadarkan diri._

_._

_Sungmin tersadar saat hidungnya mencium bau obat rumah sakit yang begitu menyengat. Saat itu tak ada yang menyambutnya disana, hanya beberapa rekan kerja yang datang menjenguk dan mengabarkan tentang keadaan murid yang di tolongnya beberapa waktu lalu._

_Kim Henjin hanya mengalami beberapa luka ringan ditubuhnya yang akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari saja. Sedangkan dirinya, Sungmin mengalami luka bakar yang sangat parah di bagian lengannya. Beberapa luka bakar ringan di bagian tubuh lain dapat di sembuhkan dalam beberapa minggu saja._

_Luka bakar itu tidak dapat hilang dengan mudah, akan meninggalkan bekas luka permanen dan sakitnya tak akan hilang dalam beberapa bulan. Dibutuhkan operasi khusus dengan harga yang tak main-main._

_Terlebih dengan kekasihnya..._

"_**Kita akan berpisah Sungmin, aku akan pergi ke Jepang karena aku mendapatkan pekerjaan bagus pada sebuah rumah sakit disana."**_

_Nyawa Sungmin seakan tercabut saat itu juga, ia begitu terperangah mendengar ucapan Siwon. Bukan.. bukan karena Sungmin terlalu mencintai Siwon. Ia hanya merasa, sangat sakit hati. Dulu, saat Sungmin menolaknya pria itu begitu gencar mencuri perhatian Sungmin. Tapi sekarang? Apa karena ia sudah cacat? Apa karena ia sudah tak memiliki apapun lagi untuk di banggakan? Sungmin merasa harga dirinya begitu dilukai, Sungmin membenci Siwon. dan Sungmin bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri, ia akan menghilangkan bekas luka ditangannya ini dengan cara apapun!_

.

.

.

Sungmin mendapati dirinya terbangun dengan tiba-tiba, deru napasnya terengah kuat, Sungmin mencengkram baju bagian dadanya lalu menggeram marah. Lagi-lagi mimpi itu...

"Choi Siwon brengsek!" desisnya benar-benar penuh kebencian.

"Siapa itu Choi Siwon?"

Sungmin terkesiap saat sebuah suara tenor tiba-tiba terdengar menyela pergelutan batinnya. Sosok itu tak terlalu tinggi, kulitnya sangat putih dengan bibir merah dan mata yang sipit, rambut hitam kelamnya begitu cocok membingkai wajah manis itu. Dia.. terlihat mengagumkan.

Jangan-jangan...

'_Apakah dia yang bernama Henry?'_ batin Sungmin bertanya.

"Kau.."

"Aku Henry."

Belum sempat Sungmin melanjutkan ucapannya, remaja tanggung itu sudah menyela secepat elang.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa bisa ada disini? Jangan-jangan kau adalah orang yang akan menjadi _Mommy_-ku?"

Sungmin berdehem pelan kemudian berjalan pelan menghampiri Henry.

"_Daddy_ bilang, _Daddy_ akan membawa seseorang yang bisa memahami kaki-ku ini."

Langkah kaki pemuda itu kembali terhenti saat suara Henry kembali terdengar, ia mengalihkan fokus perhatiannya pada kaki si remaja Cho itu. Ah, Sungmin baru menyadari kalau Henry menggunakan tongkat di sebelah tangannya untuk berjalan.

'_Kaki anak ini, juga cacat ya..'_

Akhirnya Sungmin mengerti maksud Kyuhyun yang menyebutnya sebagai 'kiriman dari langit', itu karena Sungmin memiliki kondisi yang sama dengan Henry. Bocah itu hanya memerlukan seseorang yang dapat mengerti dirinya. Tiba-tiba perasaan iba itu menyergapnya begitu saja, Sungmin melangkah lagi kemudian segera merengkuh Henry kedalam pelukannya.

'_Mungkin karena ini Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Henry.'_

"Tanganku juga cacat, tertimpa tiang menyala dalam suatu kebakaran. Kalau kau?" Tanya Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya, tanpa sadar pipi sebulat _mochi_ itu merona merah.

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan mobil, ketika sedang dalam perjalanan dengan seseorang."

"_DADDY_!"

Sungmin dan Henry menoleh bersamaan, disana mereka menemukan Kyuhyun tengah menyandar di pintu dengan kimono tidur dan kacamata yang bertengger dihidungnya.

"_Daddy,_ aku suka dia~" Ujar Henry sambil memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. "Kumohon biarkan Sungmin _Mommy_ disini." Rengeknya lagi.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, kemudian berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan Henry di dalam kamar.

"Tenang saja, dia akan tetap ada disini. Karena Daddy dan Sungmin akan menikah minggu depan."

"Eh?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be continue...**_

**Author's Note** : Sebenarnya saya cukup ragu untuk memposting ff ini di ffn karena saya mengakui kalau saya memang masih mempunyai banyak hutang. Tadinya saya berfikir kalau saya akan memposting ff ini di wp saja, tapi tidak jadi saya lakukan. Dan untuk ff yang belum saya lanjutkan, percayalah kalau saya juga masih akan melanjutkannya, hanya saja kalian harus menunggu lebih lama, jadi tolonglah jangan judge saya seperti itu ya. Apa yang bisa saya lakukan kalau pada nyatanya saya sedang stuck ide? Kalau saya paksakanpun akhirnya tetap akan mengecewakan bukan? Ada yang pm saya dan bilang inilah itulah, sekalian saja ff nya discontinue. Kalau kalian memang maunya seperti itu ya saya bisa apa? Saya akan discontinue kalau kalian memang menginginkan itu semua.

Dan untuk ff ini, saya hanya menunggu respon kalian saja ingin ff ini lanjut atau tidak. Maaf ya karena saya banyak curhat dan banyak cingcong disini, saya hanya meluapkan kekesalan saya -.- daripada nanti saya ngegerutu sendiri kkkk~

Yasudah, terima kasih sudah membaca.. bye~

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remake **

**The Flawed Marriage**

**ooOOoo**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**Henry**

**.**

**YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR**

**.**

**Sebuah Remake dari manga straight dewasa dengan judul sama yang akan saya rubah sesuai karakter KyuMin**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**..**

Sungmin dan Henry menoleh bersamaan, disana mereka menemukan Kyuhyun tengah menyandar di pintu dengan kimono tidur dan kacamata yang bertengger dihidungnya.

"_Daddy,_ aku suka dia~" Ujar Henry sambil memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. "Kumohon biarkan Sungmin _Mommy_ disini." Rengeknya lagi.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, kemudian berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan Henry di dalam kamar.

"Tenang saja, dia akan tetap ada disini. Karena _Daddy _dan Sungmin akan menikah minggu depan."

"Eh?"

Sungmin yang semula begitu asik membalas pelukan Henry dengan senang hati tiba-tiba saja terbelalak memandang Kyuhyun.

Yang benar saja?! Sejak kapan Sungmin memberinya keputusan? Bukankah dia bilang masih membutuhkan waktu untuk memikirkan semua tawaran Kyuhyun?

'_Licik sekali, dia memanfaatkan rasa simpatikku pada Henry.'_ Batinnya sedikit mengumpat.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Henry, bocah itu tak berhenti tersenyum sambil menggumamkan kata 'senang' berkali-kali. Melihat anak itu dapat begitu mudah dekat dengannya membuat perasaan Sungmin terasa lebih baik, satu detik ia berpikir rasanya menikah dengan Kyuhyun dan mengurus Henry selama enam bulan bukanlah hal yang dapat merugikannya, Henry adalah anak yang baik dan juga –sepertinya– menyenangkan.

"Benarkan, Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, senyumnya terlihat sedikit miring. Pria itu yakin Sungmin tidak akan mampu menolaknya.

Sungmin terdiam gugup, ia mengalihkan lagi pandangannya pada Henry yang masih tersenyum sumringah lalu sedikit memberikan tatapan tajam pada Kyuhyun. Pria yang dimaksud lagi-lagi hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya membuat Sungmin terpaksa harus mengumpat di dalam hati. Dan yeah.. kurasa Lee Sungmin memang tidak akan bisa menolaknya jika sudah seperti ini, ia tak enak hati pada Henry.

"Eung, _N-nde.._ mungkin aku dan _Daddy_-mu akan menikah." Jawab Sungmin dengan senyum kikuknya. Henry mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Apa _Daddy_ dan Sungmin-_Mommy_ saling mencintai?"

Sungmin terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Tentu saja, kami saling mencintai." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan senyum lembutnya. Sungmin memandang pria itu dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

"Benarkah?" tanya Henry lagi, anak itu memandang Sungmin dengan _innocent_.

"I-iya."

"Kalau begitu, coba kalian berdua berciuman."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terhentak hampir bersamaaan. Sedikit tak menyangka jika pemuda manis seperti Henry bisa meminta hal yang tidak patut untuk di pertontonkan seperti itu.

"Kalau kalian berdua saling mencintai, sudah pasti kalian akan berciuman kan? Seperti yang sering kulihat di film-film."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Sungmin, keduanya berpandangan. Tak ada sedikitpun tatapan yang dapat terbaca dari manik mata keduanya. Pelan-pelan satu tangan Kyuhyun terulur naik mengusap lembut pipi hingga bawah leher kiri Sungmin.

"Kau benar Henry. _Daddy_ sangat mencintai Sungmin saat ini." Kyuhyun semakin mendekat.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Sungmin berkeringat, ia begitu gugup namun tak bisa pula untuk menolak. Benar, tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain memejamkan mata saat Kyuhyun meraup bibir nya kedalam sebuah ciuman basah. Sungmin tidak mengerti, baru satu hari ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun namun entah mengapa ciuman orang itu selalu membuat lututnya melemas.

Seperti Sungmin yang sudah melenguh saat Kyuhyun menghisap bibirnya kuat, seperti dia yang dengan mudahnya ikut terpancing dalam pergulatan lihai benda lunak yang Kyuhyun mulai.

"Ngh.." Mengapa Sungmin seperti orang yang tengah mabuk saat Kyuhyun menghisap lidahnya? Terlebih saat tangan kiri Kyuhyun meraba dan menekan punggungnya agar tubuh keduanya kian rapat dan dekat. Tubuh nya memanas hingga tanpa Sungmin sadari ia sudah semakin terlena oleh ciuman Kyuhyun, Sungmin berpikir ini adalah ciuman terhebat sepanjang hidupnya. Ciuman yang begitu manis, sesuatu yang belum pernah Sungmin rasakan sebelumnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih sibuk tenggelam dalam ciuman mereka. Henry yang melihat dan yang menjadi dalang semua itu sejak tadi terus tersenyum jahil. Ia terlihat begitu senang dengan kenyataan palsu yang dibuat oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun saat ia merasa pasokan oksigen di tubuhnya semakin menipis. Tangan besar itu menyingkap anak rambut pirang yang menutup sebelah mata Sungmin, Kyuhyun memandang wajah yang ada dalam kungkungannya, begitu intens. Tersisip sebuah kilatan gairah dari tatapan datarnya saat melihat Sungmin yang masih memejamkan mata sambil meraup napas dalam-dalam.

Mungkin bisa saja Kyuhyun gelap mata jika ia tak mengingat siapa itu Sungmin, siapa itu dirinya dan apa yang menjadi alasan semua perilaku mereka sekarang. Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sungmin dan lebih memilih menuntun Henry yang sudah terlihat mengantuk untuk berjalan ke kamarnya.

'_Dia sangat arogan, dia juga terlihat liar dan nekat.. tapi entah mengapa aku merasa dia adalah pria yang baik.'_

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, lalu memandang Sungmin sekali sebelum ia berbalik dan kembali berlalu menuju kamarnya.

'_Kurasa dia lebih baik dari Choi Siwon brengsek itu..'_

Tanpa mengubah ekspresi berpikir diwajahnya Sungmin melangkah mendekati kasur, semua kejadian yang di alaminya dan situasi saat ini menyudutkannya untuk melakukan semua ini. Mungkin Sungmin tidak keberatan jika harus di panggil '_Mommy_' oleh Henry.

Sungmin berbaring menyamping lalu menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa tidur.

'_Mungkin aku akan menjadi istrinya.'_

.

.

Kyuhyun masih belum tertidur. Masih dengan mengenakan kimono tidur dan kacamata yang sama pria itu terduduk disebuah sofa berwarna _cream_ dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangannya. Ratusan ribu huruf-huruf yang terangkai dan tertata rapi di dalam sana nampaknya terabaikan. Matanya memandang lurus kearah buku yang dipegangnya, namun entah pikirannya sedang melanglang buana kemana.

'_Lee Sungmin, ya...'_

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Cicitan burung pagi yang memanggil menggugah Sungmin dari tidurnya, bau harum yang menguar dari bunga-bunga mekar di bawah jendelanya yang sudah terbuka membuat Sungmin tanpa sadar melukiskan satu senyum kecil.

Pemuda itu terbangun lalu disambut dengan dominasi warna cerah dari berbagai baju yang tergantung didalam lemari yang sudah terbuka. Sungmin mengerjap heran lalu menghampiri rentetan pakaian itu, satu persatu tangannya terulur untuk mengukur _size_ baju itu ke tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi ia harus mengerjap heran, semua pakaian yang ada didalam sini begitu pas di badannya. Apa ini semua memang sengaja di sediakan Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin? Sepertinya iya, mengingat pemuda itu sama sekali tak memiliki satupun pakaian selain yang melekat di tubuhnya semalam.

Mengabaikan apa yang ditemukannya di dalam lemari Sungmin memilih mengalihkan tatapannya kearah jam klasik yang akan berdentang setiap tengah malam, seperti kemarin.

"Pukul tujuh." Gumam Sungmin sedikit membaca.

Pemuda itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyambar sebuah handuk dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Gemericik air _shower_ terdengar bersamaan dengan senandung lirih yang Sungmin gumamkan. Entah mengapa, sepertinya _mood_ pemuda itu sedang cukup baik pagi ini.

Begitu asik dengan kegiatan mandinya Sungmin sampai tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang sudah masuk kedalam kamar yang ditempatinya semalam. Tapakan langkah halus yang tidak terlalu kentara, sebuah deritan kecil pun terdengar saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka pelan.

"Sepertinya kau sangat baik."

Sungmin yang tengah menyabuni seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja meraih handuk untuk menutup tubuhnya sebisa mungkin. Dengan masih diguyur air hangat Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Kau! Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sungmin panik. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu medorong pintu kamar mandi untuk terbuka semakin lebar dengan telunjuk kirinya.

"Aku? Sedang melihat istriku." Dengan santai Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tiang pintu lalu menyeringai.

"YAH! Kita bahkan belum menikah!" bentak Sungmin menahan amarah dengan gemelatuk giginya.

Kali ini Kyuhyun tak membalas teriakan itu, pandangannya kini terarah ke sisi kiri tubuh Sungmin yang tak tertutup. Bekas luka bakar itu lebih tepatnya.

Hening yang cukup lama membuat Sungmin mengernyit heran dan mulai mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun. Sedikit mencelos saat menyadari Kyuhyun tengah memandang intens luka di tangannya, Sungmin berdehem kemudian menutup lengan kirinya dengan risih.

"Keluarlah, aku sedang mandi." Gumam Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian mengangguk pelan, ia menggeser tubuhnya namun sama sekali tak beranjak dari sana.

"Aku ingin melihatmu mandi." Sahutnya membuat Sungmin mendelik tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin 'Si Pria Dingin' yang di temuinya semalam ini ternyata lebih menyebalkan dari yang ia bayangkan?

"Hey, Sungmin.."

Belum sempat Sungmin menutup mulutnya yang dibuat ternganga oleh Kyuhyun, pria itu sudah memanggil namanya lagi.

"Apa?"

"Kau sexy juga."

Sungmin melotot tak senang.

"YAH!"

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan meneruni tangga dengan wajah masam yang bukan main keruhnya, di sisinya Kyuhyun melangkah begitu tenang dengan satu tangan yang ia selipkan dikatung celana. Sungmin melirik kecil, dalam hati ia bersungut-sungut tak senang. Ingin sekali rasanya Sungmin menendang pria itu agar dia terguling dan jatuh tersungkur ke bawah.

Tentu saja Sungmin hanya berani melakukan hal itu dalam imajinasinya, karena tak mungkin ia punya nyali besar untuk membunuh seorang konglomerat macam Kyuhyun. Hey, kekesalannya tak datang begitu saja! Ia mempunyai alasan cukup kuat untuk ini.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mau menyingkir dari kamarnya saat ia mandi bahkan ketika ia sedang mengenakan baju. Pria itu bahkan dengan kurang ajarnya membuka paksa baju merah muda yang sudah dikenakan Sungmin dan menggantinya dengan kemeja biru hanya dengan alasan _'Aku suka warna biru.'_

Kurang ajar sekali bukan?

"Selamat pagi _Daddy_! Selamat pagi Sungmin-_Mommy_.." Sapa Henry ceria dari kursi makannya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai lalu duduk di kursi makan hampir bersamaan. Pemuda dengan balutan kemeja biru itu tersenyum menyambut sapaan ceria yang Henry berikan.

"Pagi Nly-_ah._." balas Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun dan Henry menoleh secara bersamaan.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat pasangan ayah-anak itu menatapnya. "Bolehkan aku memanggilmu seperti itu? Henry-_ah_.." lanjutnya sedikit tersenyum kikuk.

Henry terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk dan tersenyum."Tentu saja boleh!" serunya cukup antusias. Kyuhyun menatap heran di tempatnya, sejak kecelakaan itu.. Henry tak pernah sebaik ini dengan seseorang yang baru di kenalnya.

"Kau sudah bangun Henry-_ah_? Tak biasanya kau bangun pagi jika tidur larut malam seperti kemarin." Tanya Kyuhyun menatap Henry.

"Aku tidur sangat nyenyak semalam _Dad_, tapi pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah bangun. Karena aku ingat ada Sungmin-_Mommy_ disini."

"Huh? Sungmin lagi?"

"Aku sangat suka dengan Sungmin-_Mommy._."

"Panggil _Mommy_ saja jika kau mau."

"Benarkah?" Henry memandang Sungmin yang sejak tadi hanya memandang interaksi kedua ayah-anak itu dalam diam.

"Tentu saja boleh." Sahut Sungmin membuat Henry berseru semangat sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara. Sifat yang baru Sungmin lihat dari dua orang yang berbeda, pemuda itu terkekeh.

"Kau sangat manis Henry." Ungkapan kagum yang Sungmin lontarkan itu berbarengan dengan beberapa maid yang tiba dengan beberapa kereta dorong berisis makanan yang di bawanya.

"Kang-_ahjumma_, aku akan ke kantor setelah ini. Mungkin aku akan pulang malam, tolong kau urus Henry dan utus seorang sopir untuk menjemput Sungmin dari butik nanti."

Sungmin sedikit terkejut saat mendengar Kyuhyun menyebut seorang kepala maid disana dengan embel-embel _'ahjumma'_. Mungkin saja kedua orang itu sudah sangat dekat, pikir Sungmin.

"Baik Tuan. Selamat datang tuan Lee, namaku Kang Dojae. Anda bisa memanggil saya jika membutuhkan sesuatu." Ucap wanita paruh baya itu sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Sungmin tersenyum kikuk.

"Te-terima kasih." Sahut Sungmin ikut menundukkan kepalanya. Maid paruh baya itu tersenyum.

"Saya ucapkan selamat, sepertinya Tuan Cho sangat beruntung mendapatkan calon pasangan seperti anda." Pujian polos dan sangat jujur itu membuat Sungmin sedikit tersipu. Ia mengangguk kikuk dan menggumankan kata 'terima kasih' di sela makannya.

Melihat reaksi Sungmin yang cukup menarik perhatiannya membuat Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk sedikit ikut bermain.

"Kang-_ahjumma_, memangnya aku sebegitu tidak menariknya ya?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memakan sarapannya. Guyonan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan membuat Kang-_ahjumma_ nampaknya sedikit tak enak hati, ia membungkuk dan tersenyum kikuk pada Kyuhyun.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksud saya. Saya pikir saat itu Tuan memutuskan untuk tidak akan menikah di depan Nyonya besar, karena masalah yang terjadi antara Tuan dan Tuan muda Henry dengan Nyonya Chengmin."

Mendengar jawaban yang tak terduga itu Kyuhyun dan Henry membeku sejenak di tempatnya, tatapan mata mereka mendadak berubah tak terbaca dan itu semua membuat Kang-_ahjumma_ seperti ingin menggantung dirinya saja. Bagaimana bisa ia mengungkit hal yang begitu sensitif di depan majikannya?

Henry melirik Sungmin yang hanya diam, lelaki manis itu terlihat seperti orang yang tengah kebingungan.

"Aku tidak suka Chengmin-_ahjumma,_" lirih Henry kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada piring di hadapannya. "_Mommy_.." Panggil Henry membuat Sungmin berdehem kecil untuk menyahut.

"Hari ini kau akan pergi bersama _Daddy_ untuk ke butik bukan?"

Sungmin kembali diam, bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia memang tidak di beritahu sebelumnya oleh Kyuhyun jika mereka akan pergi ke butik hari ini.

Ah, bicara soal butik, pernikahan palsunya dengan Kyuhyun memang akan diadakan satu minggu lagi. Dan tentu semua persiapannya harus di lakukan dengan cepat dan cukup tergesa.

_**Greekk**_

"Kau benar _Baby_." Kyuhyun menggeser bangkunya kemudian berdiri. "Kang-_ahjumma_, tolong jaga Henry dirumah."

"Ba-baik Tuan."

.

.

.

Sungmin tidak tahu masalah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka, entahlah.. namun yang pasti Sungmin merasa bahwa permasalahan yang membelit mereka bertiga bukanlah soal sepele yang sengaja di besar-besarkan, ia merasa jika permasalahan itu memang sudah pelik sejak awal.

Sungmin tidak tahu bagaimana sifat Kyuhyun yang dulu, sebelum ia bertemu dengan Sungmin. Tapi yang Sungmin ingat dari semua cerita Kyuhyun sifat Henry berubah semenjak kecelakaan itu terjadi. Ia berpikir lagi, mungkin saja masalalu mereka lebih berat dari masa lalunya. Mungkin saja.

Sungmin membenarnya letak mantel ditubuhnya sebelum ia membuka pintu mobil, tapi secara tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik tangannya lalu meraup bibirnya.

Sebuah ciuman basah beserta lumatan-lumatan kecil Kyuhyun berikan. Pria itu menghisap dalam lidah Sungmin sebelum ia melepasnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin dengan raut wajah terkejut dan napas terengah.

"Setiap pasangan yang saling mencintai akan terus-menerus berciuman `kan?" Kyuhyun menjilat penuh bibirnya lalu sedikit menyalin ucapan Henry semalam. "Atau... lelaki bernama Choi Siwon itu lebih hebat daripada diriku?" timpa Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin sedikit terkesiap. Darimana Kyuhyun mengetahui soal Choi Siwon? Sungmin melangkah mundur saat Kyuhyun semakin menyudutkan tubuhnya ke pintu mobil.

"Henry mengkhawatirkanmu. Dia bilang Choi Siwon itu kekasihmu karena kau menyebut namanya saat tertidur. Henry menyuruhku agar tak menyerah untuk merebutmu kembali jika memang Choi Siwon itu kekasihmu. Anak itu sangat polos, dia tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang telah kulakukan denganmu."

"Aku.. menyewa dirimu untuk enam bulan ke depan." Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat, tiba-tiba saja rasa benci karena terhina menyergap hatinya. Baru saja, Sungmin merasakan empatik nya untuk masalalu pria itu dan anaknya. Tapi sekarang, dengan mudah ia menghancurkan semua itu dengan lidah tajamnya. Kyuhyun melukai harga diri Sungmin.

"Choi Siwon adalah mantan kekasihku," gumam Sungmin seraya menatap tajam. "Dia mencampakkanku karena saat itu aku sudah cacat dan tak memiliki apapun, dia sudah melukai harga diriku. Karena itu sekarangpun aku tak ingin kau hina." Sungmin mulai menegakkan tubuhnya, wajahnya mendekat dan menantang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan nyalang.

"Yang kau beli hanyalah waktuku selama enam bulan! Dan aku tak berniat menjual tubuh atau hatiku, kau sendiri yang mengatakan tidak memintaku untuk tidur denganmu tapi kau juga yang terus menerus menciumku! Jadi aku mohon untuk kali ini jangan besar kepala!" Napas Sungmin terengah setelah ia berhasil meluapkan semua kekesalannya. Mata bulat bening itu kini sudah memerah dengan bayangan airmata yang mulai melapisi. Sungmin hampir saja menangis.

Kyuhyun diam memandang Sungmin. Garis tegas alis matanya tak membantu Sungmin sedikitpun untuk bisa membaca arti tatapannya.

"Kau benar..." Kyuhyun bersuara. "Kau menerima pekerjaan ini, semua itu karena uang." Ia memejamkan matanya kemudian berbalik dan berlalu menuju kursi kemudinya.

Sungmin mencelos dalam hati. Pada akhirnyapun, Kyuhyun tetap menghinanya. Sungmin membuka pintu mobil dan ikut masuk ke dalamnya.

'_Tak masalah, ini demi kesembuhan tanganku.'_

Sungmin berpikir sekali lagi, ternyata Kyuhyun memang orang yang tidak peka dan tak mempunyai hati. Tidakkah ia berpikir jika Henry pun memiliki kondisi yang sama dengannya? Benar-benar ia merasa merugi karena sempat menaruh rasa simpatik padanya, dan Sungmin juga merasa dirinya begitu bodoh, karena sempat terlena dengan ciuman Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat hebat.

.

.

Laju mobil mewah itu terhenti di sebuah butik dengan tampilan yang bahkan tidak bisa dibilang mewah, toko itu terlihat sangat berkelas dengan segala interior yang ada di dalamnya. Kyuhyun turun disusul Sungmin yang berjalan mengikutinya, pria itu mengantar Sungmin hingga ke depan pintu.

"Kau boleh memilih baju dan desain yang kau suka dan sebanyak yang kau mau, aku harus ke kantor. Dua jam lagi akan ada sopir yang menjemputmu." Setelah mengucapkan itu Kyuhyun segera mencium bibir Sungmin dan memberikan beberapa lumatan intens disana.

Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibirnya lalu mengusap kecil bibir Sungmin yang basah. "Aku pergi." Pamitnya sebelum membuka pintu dan segera berlalu dengan mobil.

Sungmin masih berdiri di tempatnya, dengan sedikit gemetar jemari lentik itu mengusap saliva Kyuhyun yang tertinggal di bibirnya. Sebenarnya Sungmin memang dongkol, tapi ia tak dapat memungkiri jika ciuman Kyuhyun memang sangat memabukan.

Meskipun... hanya sebuah ciuman palsu tanpa cinta.

.

.

Melepas satu tangan dari gagang stir Kyuhyun mengambil sebatang rokok dari katung lalu menyundutnya. Cukup tergesa ia menghisap batangan tembakau itu lalu menghembuskan asapnya.

"Tak ingin menjual hati atau tubuh... begitu rupanya."

Kyuhyun menginjak pedal remnya lalu menepi ditepian jalan. Tubuhnya ia lemaskan untuk menyandar di kursi kemudi bersamaan dengan kepulan asap yang ia buang.

'_Pemuda itu... adalah kiriman dari langit untuk Henry. Tapi entah mengapa..' _

Tatapan Sungmin terlihat seperti sedang menanggung beban berat sejak pertama Kyuhyun bertemu dengannya. Wajah pemuda itu sangat manis, terlebih dengan sikap nya yang terkadang polos dan terkadang begitu sungguh-sungguh. Kyuhyun tak tahu alasan apa yang membuatnya menjadi kesal terhadap pria bernama Choi Siwon itu.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. " Padahal urusanku dengan Chengmin belum selesai. Tsk, bodoh."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be continue...**_

**Author's Note :**

Q : Typo bertebaran thor..

A : Aduh maaf ya saya nggak sempet ngedit kemarin ;A; tapi saya usahakan chapter ini akan lebih baik.

Q : pernah baca manga nya, dan yang di buat km version cuma beda sedikit.

A : Tadinya mulai ch depan mau dirubah alurnya, tapi ya kalau begitu saya jadikan ini remake sajalah xD

Q : Luka bakar Sungmin itu semacam apa sampai harus di operasi?

A : Luka itu ada karena Sungmin tertimpa sebuah tiang menyala -yang terbakar api- dari sebuah bungalo kayu. Itu kan tertindih, terlebih pula untuk menunggu pengevakuasian butuh waktu yang cukup lama, jadi selama beberapa menit itu tangan sungmin terbakar. Jadi untuk menghilangkan luka sakit dari luka itu di butuhkan waktu berbulan-bulan. Walau pun kesannya sudah mengering tapu luka itu kadang masih terasa sakit. Dan bekas nya juga akan susah hilang atau semi permanen karena itu sungmin mencari uang biar dia bisa melakukan operasi.

Q : Hebat ya thor, bekas luka Sungmin pas ke tabrak udah baik-baik aja cuma luka bakarnya aja yg kerasa sakit.

A : Sungmin ke tabraknya aslinya cuma ke senggol kok ._. Coba baca lagi, Sungmin nggak bisa jalan itu karena kakinya sedikir terkilir, dan tangan kanannya lecet luka2 ringan aja.

Q : Thor, di batin Sungmin juga nyebut2 Henry, Henry yang dimaksud yang mana?

A : Yang lagi ngebatin saat itu bukan Sungmin tapi Kyuhyun u.u

Q : Umur Kyu dan Sungmin?

A : Umur Kyu 29, umur Min 24. Perasaan saya udah kasih tau deh di ceritanya -.-a

Q : Udah bisa nebak alur ceritanya.

A : Kalau gitu jangan sebar2 ya kkkk~

Penjelasan lainnya akan terbongkar seiring jalan cerita. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remake **

**The Flawed Marriage**

**ooOOoo**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**Henry**

**.**

**YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR**

**.**

**Sebuah Remake dari manga straight dewasa dengan judul sama yang akan saya rubah sesuai karakter KyuMin**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**..**

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam butik, sadar atau tidak bibir _shape_-M itu membulat saat gemerlap pakaian, interior dan intensitas cahaya lampu yang sangat cerah menyapa retina matanya. Pemuda itu menatap ke sekeliling ruangan.

'_Cantik sekali..'_ batinnya saat melihat berbagai macam _tuxedo_ yang tergantung di tempatnya. Ia menoleh lagi pada beberapa gaun-gaun malam yang terpasang rapi ditubuh patung model yang terpajang di dalam sana.

'_Tapi sepertinya mahal.'_ Sambungnya sedikit bernada sedih. Sungmin menunduk, ia pasti tidak akan di perbolehkan walau hanya sekedar masuk ke tempat ini jika bukan Kyuhyun yang membawanya.

"Selamat datang Tuan Cho."

"Huh?" Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria berperawakan mungil tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Wah, ternyata persis seperti yang saya dengar dari Tuan Cho Kyuhyun, anda begitu manis." Sambung pria itu tepat setelah ia berdiri di hadapan Sungmin.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Ryeowook. Aku sudah menyiapkan ruangan khusus untuk menyimpan _tuxedo_ pernikahan kalian, mari ikuti aku." Ujarnya sedikit membungkuk. Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum kikuk lalu segera mengikuti Ryeowook yang sudah berjalan di depannya.

"Uhm, maaf.." mulai Sungmin agak ragu. Ryeowook mengerjap sekali lalu segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin.

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Namaku Lee Sungmin, bukan Cho Sungmin." Koreksi Sungmin membuat pria yang lebih pendek dihadapannya mengernyit bingung.

"Bukankah anda akan segera menikah dengan Tuan Cho? Kalau begitu marga anda akan berubah sebentar lagi bukan?" Sahut Ryeowook membuat Sungmin seketika teringat akan semua perjanjiannya dengan Kyuhyun.

'_Ah, ya benar.. sebentar lagi aku juga akan menyandang marga Cho.'_ Batinnya sedikit miris. Bukannya tidak senang ia akan masuk ke dalam jajaran konglomerat kaya yang begitu di segani, siapapun tentu akan bersorak gembira. Hanya saja, Sungmin tau derajatnya disini, ia hanya sebuah mainan yang akan di buang setelah pemiliknya bosan.

"Kau benar." Ujar Sungmin dengan senyumnya. Desainer muda berperawakan mungil itupun ikut tersenyum sebelum ia melanjutkan langkahnya ke sebuah ruangan yang ia rancang khusus untuk menyimpan baju-baju rancangannya untuk pernikahan Presdir Cho.

"Kemari Tuan." Panggilnya agar Sungmin masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang pintunya sudah ia buka.

Begitu masuk ke dalam sana Sungmin harus dibuat lebih tercengang lagi, berbagai _tuxedo_ dengan berbagai _style_, warna dan pernik kembali menyambutnya. Sungmin memperhatikannya satu persatu, dimulai dari sepasang _tuxedo_ putih-putih, lalu hitam dan putih, pandangan Sungmin teralih lagi pada pasangan _tuxedo _bertemakan _Devil _dan _Angel._ Sungmin berbalik memandang Ryeowook.

"Aku harus memakai ini semua?" pertanyaan yang terbilang cukup polos itu membuat Ryeowook terkekeh di tempatnya.

"Tentu saja tidak Tuan, kau hanya harus memilih salah satu yang akan kau pakai dari mereka." Ujar Ryeowook menjelaskan. Sungmin masih belum bisa merubah ekspresi bingungnya.

"Lalu? Ini semua? Bukankah kau bilang kau merancang semua ini untuk kami?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Hey, dia sudah membuat sebanyak ini dan Kyuhyun hanya ingin membeli sepasang saja? Desainer muda ini bisa rugi bukan?

"Tuan Cho sudah membayar semuanya." Sahut Ryeowook sedikit terkekeh. Sungmin membulatkan bibirnya, _hey! Kalau seperti ini mereka yang akan rugi! _Batinnya sedikit berteriak.

"Ini memang ruangan khusus untuk menyimpan semua desain dan pakaian yang ku buat untuk keluarga Cho, jika mereka akan menghadiri pesta atau kemanapun mereka bisa mengambil sesuka hati mereka dari ruangan ini, karena Tuan Cho sudah membayar semuanya." Sambung Ryeowook seolah bisa membaca kebingungan hati Sungmin.

"Oh, apa kau sudah lama bekerja untuk keluarga Cho?" tanya Sungmin sembari mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Cukup lama, sekita lima sampai enam tahun."

Sungmin diam.

'_Cukup lama, berarti...'_

Sungmin tidak tahu mengapa rasa keingin tahuan itu begitu menggelitik hatinya, entah bisa di sebut berhak atau tidak tapi yang pasti perasaan itu sangat mengganggunya. Tangannya sejak tadi memang sibuk memilah dan melihat-lihat gantungan _tuxedo_ yang tersedia. Tak berubah, hanya bedanya kini wajah berparas manis itu sedikit menunduk.

"Kudengar, dulu Cho Kyuhyun juga hampir menikah." Begitu pelan juga hampir tersapu angin, namun suasana ruangan yang begitu sepi membuat Ryeowook dapat mendengar dengan jelas sekecil apapun suara yang melintas, tubuh desainer muda itu menegang untuk sesaat. Dan Sungmin melihatnya.

"A-ah, iya.." Jawab Ryeowook sedikit canggung. Sungmin mendekati pria mungil berbalut pakaian santai berwarna hijau daun itu, dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa melihat jika pria itu memang sedang gugup.

"Apakah, dulu mereka juga memakai jasamu untuk membuat gaun dan _tuxedo_ pernikahan?" Sungmin tidak mengerti mengapa hatinya berdenyut saat mengatakan semua itu, ia tahu ia tidak berhak untuk semua pertanyaan ini, tapi...

"Be-benar." Sahut Ryeowook lagi, kini kegugupannya terlihat semakin kentara.

"Tidak apa, bukan berarti aku tidak suka memesan pakaian di tempat yang sama dengannya bukan?" Sungmin tersenyum manis untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana canggung yang membekukan gerak mereka.

"Aku, hanya ingin tahu saja... wajah Chengmin yang pernah menjadi calon istri Kyuhyun." Sorot mata ramahnya berubah menjadi tak terbaca. Sungmin tahu jika memang wanita itu juga pernah berkunjung kemari, dan nampaknya Ryeowook sedikit dapat memahami arti lain dari kalimat yang pemuda itu lontarkan.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu," ujar Ryeowook membuat Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. " Nyonya Chengmin dulu memang sering berkunjung kemari, dan mencoba beberapa gaun, karena dia sangat suka berfoto setiap Nyonya Chengmin sudah menyelesaikan _fitting_ ia akan berfoto, aku menyimpan satu fotonya di album, akan ku ambilkan jika kau berminat Tuan."

"Boleh."

Sungmin tak tau kapan bibirnya mengucapkan kata perijinan itu, yang ia tahu jantungnya kini tengah berdegup begitu cepat. Tangannya bahkan sedikit bergetar saat menerima selembar foto dan meminta Ryeowook untuk meninggalkannya sendirian.

'_Sangat sempurna..' _—jelas sangat berbeda dengan dirinya.

Rambut panjangnya yang hitam terurai, tubuh terbalut gaun terbuka yang begitu indah dan wajah orientalnya yang begitu cantik. Entah mengapa otak Sungmin bergerak cepat untuk membandingkan Chengmin dengan dirinya.

Tubuh wanita itu sangat indah, kulitnya terlihat begitu mulus tanpa celah, sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang sudah cacat ini. Sungmin tidak tau mengapa tiba-tiba airmatanya berderai begitu saja, ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya melemas dan jatuh terduduk di sofa.

Yang ia tau wanita itu sangat cantik, begitu serasi jika di pasangkan dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak, bukan hanya Kyuhyun.. harusnya pria manapun akan dengan begitu mudah jatuh ke pelukannya.

Tanpa sebab Sungmin merasa dirinya telah kalah.

'_Lee Sungmin bodoh! Kau hanya istri mainannya, mana mungkin Kyuhyun benar-benar tertarik padamu?'_

Membayangkan Kyuhyun yang begitu cocok dengan wanita itu, dan membayangkan Kyuhyun yang hanya selalu memandang bekas luka ditangan kirinya saja saat pria itu bersamanya membuat Sungmin ingin terisak, perasaan polos yang terlalu bodoh itu menghampirinya begitu saja membuat ia terus mengutuk diri.

Ia terlalu jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, ia hanyalah seorang gelandangan yang tak sengaja di temukan Kyuhyun, memiliki keberuntungan yang baik karena kondisinya sama dengan Henry, dengan alasan itulah Kyuhyun memungut dan menyewanya selama enam bulan.

Sungmin tidak berhak atas semua ini, ia tidak berhak untuk memiliki perasaan seperti ini...

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Seruan selamat dan riuh tepuk tangan untuk merayakan selesainya pengukuhan janji sudah berlalu sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Kini semua tamu undangan tengah berkumpul dan berbincang dengan segelas _champagne_ ditangannya untuk menunggu sesi acar berikutnya.

Pesta dansa.

Sungmin yang sudah mengganti _tuxedo_ putihnya dengan yang lebih mewah kini berjalan pelan ketengah ruangan dimana Kyuhyun dan Henry sudah menunggunya. Rambut blode yang membingkai wajahnya begitu masuk dan serasi dengan kerlipan _payet _yang terpasang pada _tuxedo_ mahalnya.

.

.

"Pesta yang sangat luar biasa ya." Suara seorang tamu wanita di sayap kanan ruangan terdengar berbisik.

"Iya, sangat mewah. Aku sedikit kaget juga mendengar Presdir Cho akan menikah mengingat pernikahannya yang dulu sudah dibatalkan." Seorang wanita lain di depannya menimpali.

"Benar, karena calon istrinya yang dulu sangat cantik."

"Pasti dia lebih menarikperhatian Presdir Cho daripada Chengmin."

"Mungkin tidak juga."

Ketiga wanita yang tengah sibuk bergosip itu serempak menolehkan wajahnya saat sebuah suara berat terdengar. Disana mereka mendapati seorang pria berdarah China yang tengah menyandar pada tiang.

"Kudengar calon istrinya yang dulu meminta pada nyonya besar Cho agar Henry di rawat bersamanya, bisa jadi pernikahan ini merupakan cara Presdir Cho untuk menghalangi semua itu." Selesai berkata pria jangkung itu segera berlalu menghampiri kerumunan tamu lainnya, meninggalkan bisik-bisik kesal dari ketiga wanita yang di telah di sela olehnya.

"Tidak sopan sekali sih.."

"Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi siapa ya?"

.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung pria jangkung itu dengan tajam, ia hafal betul siapa pria yang dirasa seperti ingin menghancurkan pesta yang sudah dibuatnya.

'_Laki-laki itu...'_

"_Daddy_, ada apa?" Melihat Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menolehkan wajahnya kearah lain membuat Henry sedikit gusar. Bocah itu tak menggunakan tongkat kali ini melainkan sebuah kursi roda otomatis untuk mempermudahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya. Sepasang ayah dan anak itu memutuskan untuk kembali menatap ke depan dan menyambut Sungmin.

Pria berparas manis itu sudah semakin dekat dengan mereka, bibir Kyuhyun sedikit menyunggingkan senyum saat mendengar gerusuk pujian untuk Sungmin yang sejak tadi ia abaikan kembali terdengar.

"_Dia sangat berbeda dengan Chengmin."_

"_Dia terlihat sangat manis."_

"_Benar."_

Tentu saja berbeda, selepas perbedaan gender diantara Sungmin dan Chengmin keduanya pun terlihat sangat jauh. Chengmin begitu sempurna, selain cantik dan memikat wanita itu juga kaya dan berpendidikan tinggi. Jelas itu semua tak sebanding dengan Sungmin yang hanya seorang pemuda biasa.

'_Ya, tidak sebanding.'_ Batinnya tanpa sadar menggigit bibir.

Sungmin memaksakan satu senyum manisnya saat Henry melambaikan tangan dengan begitu antusias.

"_Mommy_! Kau sangat luar biasa, cepat kemari!" panggil Henry hampir berteriak. Mendengar itu Sungmin terkekeh pelan kemudian mempercepat langkahnya.

"_Mommy_." Sebut Henry lagi saat Sungmin sudah di depannya. "_Saranghae Mom_.."

Bagai tertular virus Sungmin ikut melukiskan satu senyum bahagia, ia tertawa sebelum mencium singkat pipi Henry dan membalas kata-katanya. "_Nado saranghae_." Ungkap Sungmin membuat Henry merona di tempatnya.

"Ya, aku sudah besar jangan menciumku seperti itu." Sungut Henry berusaha menutupi rona diwajahnya.

Interaksi layaknya seorang anak dan ibu yang mengundang tawa itu mendapatkan banyak perhatian dari semua tamu yang berada disana, banyak dari mereka yang berbisik bahwa Sungmin dan Henry memang sangat cocok dan sudah terlihat seperti keluarga.

Hal itu pelak saja membuat si pria jangkung yang sejak tadi berdiri di balik tiang untuk memperhatikan mereka itu berdecih kesal, ia berlalu menghampiri meja penghidang dan mengambil segelas anggur disana. Kyuhyun tahu, dan ia memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik pria itu.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sungmin dan Henry yang masih sibuk bercanda tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kaki panjangnya mulai melangkah pelan, bergerak menghimpit dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku," Kyuhyun berbisik membuat Sungmin menengokkan wajahnya. "..Nyonya?"

_**Deg**_

Wajah itu bertemu sangat dekat hingga Kyuhyun dapat dengan mudah mencuri satu ciuman dari bibir merah ranum milik Sungmin. Wajah manis itu sedikit merona saat Kyuhyun mengambil alih kedua tangannya untuk di kalungkan pada leher Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan mengajaknya seperti ini, padahal ia tidak sempurna seperti Chengmin, ia bukan seorang konglomerat yang berada satu tingkat dengan dirinya, dan yang terpenting adalah, bahkan pesta dansa sama sekali belum dimulai.

"A-aku tidak bisa berdansa." Lirih Sungmin tanpa melepas pandangannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Tak masalah, hanya cukup ikuti langkah kakiku." Kyuhyun mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk merangkul pinggul Sungmin sebelum ia memulai satu ketuk langkah kakinya.

Tanpa di perintahpun musik _ballad_ sudah melantun indah melewati udara, mengikuti tempo gerakan sang pemeran utama. Hanya sebuah dansa romantis yang sederhana, tidak membutuhkan gerak berlebih hingga Sungmin dapat dengan mudah mengikutinya. Hanya kedua tubuh yang saling menempel dan terhanyut kedalam alunan musik yang mengalir.

Untuk sesaat hanya mereka berdua yang bergerak di tengah kerumunan, tempat penuh tiang besar yang terbuka dengan lampu yang dibuat sedikit temaram, cahaya bulan purnama ikut andil membias tubuh keduanya, awan-awan mendung yang terbias di langit tepat di belakang mereka memberikan kesan anggun penuh romantisme jika dilihat dari _angle_ yang tepat.

Sungmin sangat menikmati semua itu hingga ia melupakan siapa dirinya, Kyuhyun yang begitu arogan, Kyuhyun yang begitu angkuh, dan Kyuhyun yang begitu liar untuk malam ini berubah menjadi Kyuhyun yang begitu baik. Pria itu menutup kekurangan Sungmin yang memang tidak bisa berdansa dengan begitu lihai.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan dan bibik-bisik kekaguman saat itu membuat Sungmin merasa berarti, sudah lama ia tak merasakan semua perasaan ini. Sungmin mengira mungkin malam ini akan menjadi malam yang menyedihkan karena bahkan Kyuhyun terlihat tak pernah sudi bertanya padanya sejak pembahasan Choi Siwon yang berakhir perdebatan itu. Kyuhyun hanya bicara sesekali saat Henry ada di antara mereka dan mencium Sungmin sesukanya.

Tapi malam ini, Kyuhyun terlihat berbeda...

.

.

Karena pesta dansa yang sesungguhnya memang baru dimulai akhirnya para tamu undanganpun ikut turun kelantai dansa bersama pasangan mereka. Lampu yang memang sebelum nya temaram kini dibuat semakin gelap, berganti dengan lampu dansa yang berputar sangat pelan. Tak lupa juga sorotan lampu spesial untuk si pengantin malam ini.

"Kau memang aktor yang luar biasa."

Sungmin yang sebelumnya masih tenggelam dalam alunan musik _ballad_ kini mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari ceruk leher Kyuhyun guna memandang wajah pria itu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Maksudku? Kau hebat, teruskan aktingmu seperti ini." Jawab Kyuhyun membuat tubuh Sungmin menegang seketika.

_Jadi, Kyuhyun selama ini..._

"Disini ada detektif yang di sewa Chengmin, karena itu kita harus terus memperlihatkan bahwa kita adalah pasangan yang berbahagia bukan?"

Tangan Sungmin tiba-tiba saja bergetar.

"Mulai malam ini, kita akan tidur satu ranjang. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, seperti janjiku aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu."

Dibalik tubuh Kyuhyun airmata Sungmin mengalir walau tak sedikitpun ia tak berkedip.

'_Bodoh..'_

Sungmin menunduk lalu mengubur wajahnya di bahu Kyuhyun, ia mengangguk pelan.

'_Apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Sungmin?'_

Tugasnya disini hanya untuk menjaga Henry dan berperan sebagai seorang istri yang sangat mencintai suaminya. Tapi kenapa Sungmin harus memasukan perasaan ke 'dalam' nya? Mengapa ia begitu bodoh sampai-sampai berpikir apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini adalah murni sebuah ketulusan? Genggaman tangan Sungmin pada jas Kyuhyun semakin mengerat.

'_Ini hanya akting. Ya, ini semua demi uang..'_

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Gemerisik air _shower_ yang turun menjadi satu-satunya musik yang terdengar di dalam ruangan ini. Begitu dansa selesai Sungmin bergegas naik ke dalam kamar meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Henry dengan alasan tak enak badan. Ia segera menanggalkan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dan berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun mungkin masih sibuk berbincang dengan teman-teman bisnisnya, mungkin beberapa saat lagi ia akan datang kemari dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidur lebih dulu.

'_Tidur bersama ya..'_

Itu adalah suatu hal yang wajar bukan jika suami istri tidur di ranjang yang sama? Sungmin tahu mereka tidak akan melakukan apapun, tidak akan melakukan hal yang semestinya mereka lakukan hal yang semestinya mereka lakukan, ini semua hanya sandiwara, ini semua hanya permainan dan entah mengapa Sungmin membenci hal itu.

Sebut saja Sungmin naif, karena memang pada kenyataannya Sungmin memanglah seorang pemuda yang bahkan begitu menjunjung sebuah ketulusan. Ia hanyalah seorang pemuda polos yang tidak mengerti rumitnya dunia penuh intrik yang Kyuhyun jalani. Sungmin selalu melakukan apapun yang ia kerjakan dengan perasaan, ia tak pandai bersandiwara, tidak pandai berakting seperti yang Kyuhyun katakan.

Sungmin selalu melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Seperti di pesta dansa tadi, bodoh bukan?

Sungmin memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatan mandi nya dengan mengambil sebuah handuk untuk menyeka dan menutupi tubuhnya. Ia berjalan keluar bermaksud untuk mengenakan pakaian dan tidur sebelum Kyuhyun datang dan membuatnya kembali terlihat bodoh.

Namun Sungmin harus di buat terkejut dengan kenyataan yang dilihatnya saat membuka pintu, seluruh pakaian yang ditinggalkannya di lantai sudah tak terlihat, berganti dengan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah duduk di tepi ranjang dengan satu kaki yang naik keatas meja. Pria itu melipat sepuluh jarinya untuk menopang dagu, Kyuhyun bahkan sudah tak mengenakan jasnya lagi. Hanya sebuah kemeja yang sudah terbuka seluruh kancingnya yang masih tersangkut di tubuh bagian atasnya.

Sungmin segera menutupi bekas luka di lengan kiri dengan telapak tangannya.

"Tak usah khawatir, aku sudah pernah melihat tubuhmu dan aku sudah terbiasa melihat bekas luka itu." Ujar Kyuhyun seolah bisa membaca kegelisahan Sungmin.

Disinggung kembali dengan keadaan luka ditangannya membuat kelima jari Sungmin mengepal tak terima. Ia tidak ingin diungkitkan akan hal yang begitu sensitif untuknya sekarang.

"Tapi ini sangat menggangguku kau tahu! Aku sangat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan kesempurnaan calon istrimu yang dulu!" Sungmin segera membekap mulutnya sendiri saat merasakan pemubahan wajah Kyuhyun. Pria itu menatapnya dengan tajam, berdiri sebelum berjalan pelan menghampiri Sungmin di tempatnya.

"Begitu ya.." ujar Kyuhyun sarkastis. Ia tersenyum sinis sebelum meraih bahu Sungmin dan meremasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana kau melihat foto Chengmin," Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. "Tapi aku mohon.." Ia membukanya lagi lalu mendang Sungmin dengan tajam.

"Jangan pernah lagi berfikir untuk membadingkan dirimu dengannya! Aku tidak sudi jika harus berdekatan dengan orang yang ingin menyamai wanita brengsek itu!"

Sungmin tidak sanggup berkata apapun saat Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuhnya hingga handuknya jatuh dan terlepas. Pemuda itu tak mengerti apa yang sudah membuat Kyuhyun se emosional ini padahal Sungmin hanya menyinggung nama Chengmin, itupun tak sengaja.

"Kau tau.."

Sungmin cukup tersentak saat melihat setetes airmata meluncur dipipi Kyuhyun.

"Yang membuat Henry kecelakaan adalah Chengmin."

"A-apa?"

Sungmin tidak tahu.

"Yang membuat Henry seperti itu adalah wanita brengsek itu! Chengmin meminta ijin padaku untuk mengajak Henry ke Taman bermain, tapi saat membawa mobil Henry bilang Chengmin terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya. Kau tau? Ternyata wanita itu begitu kewalahan membalas pesan dari kekasih-kekasihnya di luar sana, dia tidak memperhatikan jalan sampai-sampai kecelakaan itu terjadi." Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu Sungmin kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Hanya Heny yang bisa mengerti diriku selama ini, hanya Henry yang bisa membuatku tersenyum di saat aku bersedih, bahkan hanya Henry yang ada disisiku saat kedua orang tua ku pergi hanya untuk mengumpulkan ratusan kertas uang yang tida berguna. Aku sangat menyayanginya, aku sudah menganggap anak itu seperti darah dagingku sendiri, hanya _eomma_ keluarga yang kumiliki saat ini tapi dia bahkan sama sekali tidak memperdulikan aku."

"Hanya anakku yang bisa mengerti diriku, tapi dengan kurang ajarnya wanita brengsek itu merusak Henry! Ia bahkan lebih memilih mencari ponsel untuk menelpon kekasihnya daripada berteriak meminta tolong saat kaki anakku terjepit. Dulu dia membuangnya dan sekarang dia merusaknya.."

"BRENGSEK!"

_**Prang**_

Sungmin berjengit kaget saat Kyuhyun melempar vas bunga yang berada diatas meja. Pemuda itu hanya memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun beranjak menghampirinya dan memakaikan handuk yang tergeletak itu ketubuh Sungmin.

"Kita sama Sungmin." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin membuka matanya.

"Bukan hanya kau yang masih terseret oleh masa lalu mu." Sungmin ingin membalas kalimat itu namun Kyuhyun malah berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Pemuda manis itu mencengkram ikatan handuknya kuat-kuat lalu menunduk. Sungmin memang masih terseret oleh masa lalu, tapi bukan itu maksudnya. Ia mengingat Siwon karena ia membencinya, Kyuhyun pasti mengira bahwa Sungmin masih mencintai pria itu.

"Kyuhyun." Panggil Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Maksudmu.. dengan membuang dan merusak, itu apa?" Sungmin memandang punggung Kyuhyun saat pria itu menolehkan wajahnya.

"Aku harus mandi, kau tidurlah dulu." tak menjawab sama sekali, Kyuhyun segera berlalu dan membanting pintu kamar mandi meninggalkan Sungmin yang belum berhenti menatapnya.

"Aku belum mendapatkan jawaban."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be continue...**_

**Author's Note :**

Q : Chengmin.

A : Pertanyaan terbanyak sejak chapter pertama kkk, Sungmin dan Chengmin itu dua orang yang berbeda, tidak saling mengenal dan tidak ada sangkut paut apapun. Chengmin disini memang saya pakai sebagai pemeran antagonis. Kenapa harus nama Chengmin yang jelas2 itu nama China nya Sungmin? Entah ._. saya juga tidak tahu xD yang saya tau saat itu saya bingung mau pakai nama siapa, dan nggak rela juga klo kyu di jodohin sama cewek2 lain. Jadi ya sudah pakai nama Chengmin saja. Jadi jangan kaget kalau nanti juga akan ada nama Guixian xD /bocor/

Q : Typo masih ada.

A : Aduh saya udah berusaha kok /.\ mungkin saya teledor jadi masih ada yang tertinggal.

Q : Siwon.

A : Siwon nggak akan muncul lagi -.- *muuph bang kuda /.\ sebenarnya yang benar-benar inti di sini itu hanya KyuMin dan Henry. Seperti Chengmin yang mungkin menjadi kunci disinipun sebenarnya hanya slight, jadi untuk siwon dan lainnya makanya saya nggak cantumkan di main cast.

Q : Henry.

A : Henry nggak tau kok KyuMin Cuma kawin kontrak , dia innocent -,-a lagian Kyu memang benar2 menganggap dia anak bukan yang lain sebagainya.

Q : "ciuman pertama kyumin...ciuman yg dilakukan di depan henry,dikamar yg ditempati sungmin! jika itu adalah ciuman pertama...tidak seharusnya ada kata-kata "selalu membuat lututnya lemas"-ming pov.  
menurutku "selalu" itu untuk hal yg sering dan sudah dilakukan berulang-ulang...bukan untuk hal pertama kali."

A : Terima kasih atas koreksinya, tapi tolong di baca lagi ya sayang waktu kyumin ketemu di jalan sebelum min ikut pulang kerumah kyu mereka juga ciuman kan? Jadi sama yang pas di kamar min itu dua kali, dan dua kali itu lebih dari satu. Anggap saja itu udah berulang-ulang #jduak

Q : Update

A : Niatnya sih memang mau update kilat terus, doakan saja semoga saya tidak ada halangan.

Yosh, cukup untuk kali ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca..

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remake **

**The Flawed Marriage**

**ooOOoo**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**Henry**

**.**

**YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR**

**.**

**Sebuah Remake dari manga straight dewasa dengan judul sama yang akan saya rubah sesuai karakter KyuMin**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**..**

"Kyuhyun." Panggil Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Maksudmu.. dengan membuang dan merusak, itu apa?" Sungmin memandang punggung Kyuhyun saat pria itu menolehkan wajahnya.

"Aku harus mandi, kau tidurlah dulu." tak menjawab sama sekali, Kyuhyun segera berlalu dan membanting pintu kamar mandi meninggalkan Sungmin yang belum berhenti menatapnya.

"Aku belum mendapatkan jawaban."

.

Sungmin masih diam termenung ditempatnya, sorot mata rubah pemuda itu kian berpendar tak menentu. Kenapa hari ini semuanya terasa begitu berbeda? Hari ini cukup banyak tragedi mengejutkan yang dapat menguras airmata.

Dengan dirinya yang begitu bodoh, dengan Kyuhyun yang tak biasa menunjukkan kelemahan dan tngisannya. Delapan hari Sungmin tinggal di tempat ini, dan ia rasa itu cukup untuk bisa menilai bagaimana perangai presdir muda itu.

Kyuhyun adalah orang yang angkuh, tidak suka di cegah dan tak pernah ingin terlihat lemah. Dibalik semua pemaksaan yang kerap kali pria itu lakukan Sungmin kadang merasakan ada perasaan lain yang terselip di balik tindak tanduknya.

Seperti sebuah, entahlah ia pun tak mengerti...

Apakah memang hanya Sungmin yang terlalu sesitif, hingga ia berhalusinasi jika Kyuhyun menyimpan perasaan lain padanya? Mengapa dia terlihat menjadi begitu berharap? Atas semua yang terjadi selama ini, yang Sungmin tahu ia tidak pernah menyukai Kyuhyun. Semua pertanyaan tentang '_apakah_' dan '_bagaimana_' terus berputar dan membuat kepalanya semakin terasa pening.

Pemuda itu melangkah pelan menghampiri sebuah almari besar yang sudah di sediakan, dengan sedikit bergetar tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sebuah piyama dari dalam sana.

Malam ini... adalah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun memperlihatkan kelemahannya di depan Sungmin. Malam ini juga, adalah pertama kalinya ia dapat menyaksikan airmata Kyuhyun mengalir deras. Bahkan sebelumnya Sungmin berpikir, mungkinkah seseorang yang terlihat buas seperti Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kesedihan? Sepertinya Sungmin akan bersorak riuh jika mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menangis berderai air mata. Tapi pada kenyataannya bukan itu yang ia rasakan barusan, semuanya terasa begitu mengejutkan, Sungmin merasakan seperti ada aliran listrik yang tiba-tiba menyengat tepat di jantungnya.

'_Kenapa dia terlihat menjadi mudah tersinggung?'_

Sungmin tak pernah ingat mengatakan suatu hal pun tentang Chengmin. Yang ia tahu ia hanya menyebut nama wanita itu satu kali dan setelahnya Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu emosional.

'_Kenapa?'_

Apa karena Kyuhyun mengetahui bahwa ada satu mata-mata Chengmin yang datang ke pesta mereka? Apakah masa lalu yang mereka bertiga alami memang terlalu rumit hingga Kyuhyun selalu akan berubah sensitif jika ada seseorang yang membahasnya?

Tapi apa?

Untuk apa Chengmin ingin mengambil Henry jika nyatanya saja Henry bukanlah putra Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya.

Lalu... bagaimana dengan dirinya?

Bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Dengan perasaannya? Delapan hari Sungmin terdampar di tempat ini dan Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan terjebak dalam pesona Kyuhyun secepat itu. Ia sadar ia memang tidak berhak, ia tau bahwa tak seharusnya ia membawa perasaannya terlalu jauh ke dalam sebuah hubungan pura-pura yang bahkan untuk sementara.

'_Tapi aku tidak bisa..'_

Sungmin merasa dirinya begitu tolol saat itu juga. Mengapa dirinya tak bisa sehebat Kyuhyun? Yang dapat begitu lihai memainkan perannya tanpa harus repot-repot berperang dengan batinnya sendiri?

Sungmin menggeleng, sejak dulu ia bahkan selalu mengharapkan bisa menikah dengan seseorang yang begitu di cintainya. Makan, tidur dan berjalan bersama, lalu menghirup napas di tempat yang sama untuk selama nya. Terlalu klise bukan? Tidak, tidak.. Sungmin adalah seorang laki-laki, tentu ia tidak akan mengkhayalkan ada seorang pangeran tampan yang kaya raya mengajaknya untuk menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Sungmin bukanlah putri-putri yang selalu di ceritakan dalam buku dongeng, ia hanya mengharapkan sebuah pernikahan sederhana namun di penuhi oleh cinta dan kebahagiaan, salahkan ia?

'_Seharusnya aku tidak menerima tawarannya saat itu, tapi...'_

Tapi bagaimana dengan bekas luka—yang hampir cacat di lengannya? Sungmin sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri akan menghilangkan bekas luka penuh kenangan menyakitkan itu apapun yang terjadi. Sungmin seolah dipacu untuk membuktikan pada Siwon dan semuanya bahwa ia bisa bangkit dan menjadi lebih baik tanpa bantuan siapapun.

"Kepalaku bisa pecah.." Gumam Sungmin setelah selesai memakai piyamanya. Pemuda itu menyampirkan handuknya dengan asal setelah ia menggosok rambut nya hingga kering. Sungmin berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur dan merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Hatiku rasanya sakit sekali." Bisiknya hampir tersapu angin. Sungmin menarik selimut tebal di bawah kakinya lalu menutup diri sebatas leher, pemuda itu memejamkan mata.

Tidurkah ia?

'_Tidak..'_

Dalam diam pemuda itu masih berperang dengan batinnya, tentang apa yang harus dan tidak ia lakukan, tentang berhak dan tidaknya apa yang ia rasakan. Dan Sungmin bahkan masih sempat memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun di sela rintihan hatinya.

Ia menyadari dirinya memang bukan apa-apa, ia tahu itu. Tapi..

'_Jika memang luka ini tak mengganggunya, bolehkah jika aku ingin dia melanggar janjinya untuk tidak melakukan hubungan itu malam ini?'_

Sungmin tidak tahu mengapa pemikiran memalukan itu bisa melintas di kepalanya, ia tau ia akan merendahkan harga dirinya sendiri jika Kyuhyun mendengar langsung sebaris kalimat itu. Tidak, Sungmin tidak mengerti. Yang ia pikirkan saat itu hanyalah perasaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin ingin Kyuhyun melepas dan melampiaskan beban itu padanya, malam ini saja.

Tak apa jika sekiranya Sungmin menjadi pengganti Chengmin, Sungmin hanya berpikir untuk sedikit menghibur kesedihan Kyuhyun.

_**Cklek**_

Sungmin terkesiap dalam hati saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka, telinganya samar-samar menangkap tetesan air yang terjatuh menimpa lantai. Sungmin sedikit mengintip sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya, Kyuhyun sudah selesai mandi, pria itu tampak begitu mempesona dengan tetesan air yang terjatuh dari rambut dan mengaliri tubuhnya, terlihat begitu maskulin dengan sehelai handuk yang melilit bagian bawahnya.

Jantungnya terus berdebar, menanti dengan suara serakan kain saat Kyuhyun mengenakan kimono tidurnya.

"Selamat tidur.."

Sungmin terhentak, hampir menoleh sebelum sambungan suara Kyuhyun seakan menohok hatinya.

"...istri setengah tahun." Setelah itu Sungmin merasakan Kyuhyun ikut berbaring dan masuk kedalam selimut yang sama dengannya.

Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak dalam seketika, Sungmin mendesis, merintih nyeri saat merasakan ada sebuah palu yang menancapkan paku ke dalam jantungnya, begitu menekan dan menancap kuat. Nyeri yang membuat Sungmin tersadar akan sebuah kenyataan, sesaat Sungmin merasa malu dan hina tentang apa yang sudah ia harapkan sebelumnya.

'_Lee Sungmin bodoh..' _ kekeh nya dalam hati.

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah ia harapkan? Walau pun mereka berada dalam satu ranjang yang sama, namun pantang bagi keduanya untuk memimpikan hal yang serupa.

'_Berat..'_ setetes airmata mengalir di sela kelopak matanya yang terkatup rapat.

'_Seharusnya aku tidak menyetujui pernikahan ini.'_

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Cicitan burung yang riuh terdengarpun menggugah Sungmin dari tidur penuh bebannya semalam. Pemuda itu refleks memijat keningnya saat tersadar, tertidur sambil menangis tentu bukan suatu hal yang menyenangkan di pagi hari.

Sungmin membuka matanya dan ia tak menangkap kehadiran seorangpun di sekitarnya, pemuda itu beranjak menyandarkan tubuhnya pada _dashboar_ tempat tidur saat suara kenop pintu yang diputar terdengar dari arah kamar mandi.

"Kau sudah bangun." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggosok kepalanya. Dengan kimono handuk yang dipakainya pria itu berjalan menghampiri tumpukkan baju dan sebuah jas yang tergantung di sudut ruangan yang sudah di siapkan oleh _butler_ nya.

"Matamu sembab, apa kau memimpikan mantan kekasihmu itu lagi semalam?" Kyuhyun terus berbicara walau Sungmin sama sekali tak menyahutinya. Seolah tanpa beban pria itu membuka kimono handuk yang di pakainya membuat Sungmin tertunduk malu.

"Mimpi apa lagi kau semalam?" Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah kaus dan celana dalam lalu memakainya. "Napasmu tersenggal, kadang juga terisak. Apa kau begitu mencintai mantan kekasihmu itu?"

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, bermaksud untuk menyangkal ucapan pria yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya. Namun pemuda itu kembali menunduk tak kuasa menahanperasaan risis dan malu saat melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang tak senonoh untuk di tatapnya.

Sedikit mengumpat, ia meremas selimut yang menutupi pahanya. Kenapa Kyuhyun begitu tak tau malu dengan mengganti pakaiannya di depan Sungmin? Bukankah ia sendiri yang sudah memberikan batasan untuk mereka berdua?

"Kenapa diam saja? Apa karena semua ucapanku benar?" Nampaknya Kyuhyun mengetahui jika Sungmin terganggu dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang seenaknya nya berganti pakaian di depan pemuda itu, tapi melihat Sungmin yang sedikit terisak dalam tidurnya semalam membuat hati Kyuhyun begitu tak tenang, berbagai pertanyaan dan spekulasi tak terbayang kian berkeliaran di kepalanya.

Dan itu sangat mengganggu. Kyuhyun tidak ingin perasaan Sungmin yang tertinggal untuk kekasihnya itu menghambat semua rencana yang sudah di susunnya.

"Kyuhyun." Desah Sungmin setengah kesal. Pria itu sama sekali tidak berhenti berbicara membuat kepala Sungmin yang memang sudah pening semakin berputar saja, terlebih dengan keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini, ia semakin kesal saja karena tidak bisa melampiaskan hasratnya untuk menatap tajam pada suami barunya.

"Apa?" sahut Kyuhyun enteng sambil memakai boxer nya, setelah selesai pria itu mengambil sebuah kemeja putih yang sudah tegantung rapi di sebelah jasnya.

"Kau dengar Sungmin, aku tidak ingin ada hal sekecilpun yang akan menghambat rencanaku." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tajam, walau tangannya tak berhenti mengancingkan kemejanya namun Kyuhyun tak melewatkan satupun ekspresi yang hadir dari pemuda berparas manis itu.

"Aku tidak akan menghambatmu Tuan." Gumam Sungmin pelan, mata dari wajah yang masih menunduk itu menerawang tak tentu. "Tidak akan, karena aku tau apa tugasku dan untuk apa aku berada disini." Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya, lalu memamerkan satu senyum terbaiknya untuk Kyuhyun. Ia mengabaikan seluruh perasaan malu nya saat melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang setengah telanjang, bukan saatnya untuk merasakan desiran aneh itu, Sungmin tau sampai dimana batasannya. Sudah kepalang basah, ia akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk uang lima ratus juta yang sudah Kyuhyun janjikan.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya memandang sangsi pada senyum manis yang tengah Sungmin pamerkan, kedua tangannya kini tengah sibuk memakaikan celana panjang untuk kedua kakinya.

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan akting terbaikmu," Kyuhyun mengancingkan celana lalu mengencangkan sabuk yang dipakainya, ia berjalan beberapa langkah untuk menyambar handuk miliknya lalu melemparkannya kearah Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu mandilah, Henry sudah menunggumu di bawah."

.

.

.

Sungmin menapakkan kakinya pelan saat menelusuri tangga, beberapa langkah ia tersenyum sebelum kakinya genap menapak lantai.

"_MOMMY_!" Henry begitu antusias menyambutnya.

Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, kehidupan Lee Sungmin sebagai Nyonya Cho pun benar-benar akan segera dimulai.

Sungmin sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya saat Henry berjalan menghampirinya, suara ketukan tongkat yang cukup nyaring itu menyita perhatiannya. Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Selamat pagi sayang." Sapa Sungmin lembut, pemuda itu menecup pipi Henry membuat sang empunya menunduk dan merona membuat Sungmin terkekeh pelan, pemuda yang telah bersuami itu menuntun Henry untuk kembali ke meja makannya.

"Pagi."

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya saat _baritone_ berat Kyuhyun menyapa tepat ketika Sungmin duduk di kursinya. Senyum itu terlihat sangat lembut, Sungmin terpasung untuk sesaat sebelum ia tersadar jika semua itu hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan.

"Pagi." Sahutnya tak kalah ramah. Sungmin terdiam saat Kyuhyun memberinya sebuah kecupan manis di bibir.

Pemuda itu menatapnya, menatap Kyuhyun yang kini memang tengah memandangnya juga. Sungmin tidak tahu mengapa Kyuhyun melihatnya seperti itu, tidak mengerti dengan arti tatapan yang menguar dari obisidan kelam yang menyesatkan.

Sungmin mencoba masuk lebih dalam, mengorek perlahan-lahan tentang apa yang ingin Kyuhyun sampaikan lewat tatapan matanya. Namun nihil, Sungmin sama sekali tak menemukan apapun selain gekelapan kelam yang akan membuat dirinya semakin tersesat jika ia tak melepas diri saat itu juga.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya lalu menatap Henry yang memang tengah memandang mereka berdua. Anak itu tersenyum jahil saat Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya karena Henry memergoki keduanya yang tengah berpandangan.

"Ini sudah pagi _Daddy_." Gumam Henry menyadarkan lamunan Kyuhyun, remaja tanggung itu tersenyum geli saat mendapati _Daddy_-nya melakukan gerakan 'aku-ketahuan' barusan.

"Ya, memang sudah pagi." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan wajah santainya. Henry terkikik pelan.

"Kalau begitu berhenti memandangi Mommy-ku dengan tatapan seperti itu." Ucap Henry membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan gigitan rotinya. Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti kucing melihat ikan."

"Huh?"

Henry tersenyum jahil melihat Kyuhyun yang sedikit kebingungan, ia mengangkat tangan kirinya yang tengah memegang roti keatas. "Seperti iniiii." Lalu denga begitu rakus menggigit makanan itu dan mengunyahnya membuat Kyuhyun hampir tersedak jika ia tak segera mengambil air lalu meminumnya.

"Henry, kau belum cukup umur!" Tukas Kyuhyun sedikit kesal, Henry bereaksi dengan membuat tampang polos di wajahnya.

"Memangnya apa?" hanya suara Henry yang terdengar, namun dua tatapan yang terkesan polos itu menyerang Kyuhyun hampir bersamaan. Pria itu memandang Sungmin heran, jangan bilang jika pemuda itu tidak mengerti tentang apa yang Henry maksudkan?

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan Henry secara bergantian sebelum ia menghela napas dan mengendikkan bahunya. "Sudah lupakan saja." Final Kyuhyun sambil kembali memakan sarapannya.

"Henry, hari ini adalah jadwalmu untuk _Home schooling_. Daddy harap kau tidak akan membolos lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun menatap putranya. Melihat itu Henry menggembungkan pipinya lalu menatap Sungmin.

"_Mom_.." Rengeknya pelan. Dalam hati bocah itu bersorak-sorai karena sekarang ia bisa meregek dan meminta bantuan jika Kyuhyun sudah berlaku seenaknya.

"Ya?" Sungmin hanya mengerjap dua kali mendengar panggilan Henry, ia belum terbiasa dan juga belum mengetahui apapun tentang Henry dan rumah ini.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan guru-guru menyebalkan itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka tidak asik."

"Lalu kau ingin bagaimana?"

"Biarkan aku membolos."

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk saat mendengar permintaan Henry. "Baiklah, kita membolos." Ujar Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Henry kepalang senang. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Tentu saja."

"YAH! Tidak bisa, kau harus tetap sekolah dan kau Sungmin.. ikut aku ke kantor hari ini."

Keduanya memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah melipat koran dan memakai kembali kacamatanya.

"Minta Kang-ahjumma untuk menyiapkan jas untukmu." Ujar Kyuhyun sebelum ia berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin dan Henry di meja makan.

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Sungmin membenarkan letak mantel yang dipakainya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil Kyuhyun, ia duduk dan memandang lurus ke depan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

Aura keduanya mendadak berubah, tak lagi terkesan hangat seperti yang terjadi di meja makan tadi. Situasi yang sangat dingin juga canggung, Sungmin menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya saat Kyuhyun menyulut sebatang rokok yang diambil dari kantungnya.

"Aktingmu bagus." Ujar Kyuhyun memulai. Sungmin sedikit melirik sebelum kembali fokus pada ponselnya.

"Hm, ya.." sahutnya tak peduli. Melihat itu Kyuhyun menyeringai lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengangkat dagu Sungmin.

"Aku harap kau bisa mempertahankan aktingmu itu, istriku sayang." Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ketika melihat Sungmin balas menatapnya.

"Tentu saja."

"Hm, sangat menarik." Kyuhyun menyeringai lagi lalu menghisap batang rokoknya. "Benar-benar menyita perhatianku." Asap rokok itu ia buang lalu Kyuhyun segera meraup bibir Sungmin kedalam lumatan ganasnya, tak menghiraukan penolakan kecil dari Sungmin bibir Kyuhyun terus mengejar kenikmatannya.

Menjilat dan mengulum bibir merah itu dengan begitu seduktif, dua tiga kali sebelum kembali dalam lumatan yang terkesan diburu waktu. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir Sungmin kemudian menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam sana. Bermain-main dengan benda kenyal serupa sebelum menginvasi setiap sudut da celah yang ada di dalam rongga mulut pemuda yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya.

"Angh~" entah sadar atau tidak, tapi lenguhan Sungmin terdengar begitu sexy di telinganya. Kyuhyun semakin menyudutkan Sungmin, lambat laun tubuhnya ia posisikan untuk berada di atas pemuda itu.

"Hahh.." Sungmin terngah hebat tepat saat Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, ia memandang pria itu dengan sejuta tanya lewat tatapan matanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu melakukan ini?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang masih menjilati bibirnya.

"Karena aku ingin.."

"Tapi kau yang bilang bahwa kita tidak akan melakukan kontak fisik."

"Jika hanya sebuah ciuman kurasa tak masalah."

"Apa kau menikmatinya?"

"Hm, tentu."

"Apa kau melakukan ini karena mata-mata Chengmin terus mengikuti kita?"

Kyuhyun terhenti dari kegiatannya, pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya lalu memandang Sungmin sejenak. Sebaris kalimat yang pemuda itu lontarkan seolah begitu mengganggunya.

'_Kenapa? Kenapa aku selalu ingin menciumnya?'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be continue...**_

Pendek, banyak perubahan alur cerita disana sini. Maaf untuk typo dan semoga suka.


	5. Chapter 5

**Remake **

**The Flawed Marriage**

**ooOOoo**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**Henry**

**.**

**YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR**

**.**

**Sebuah Remake dari manga straight dewasa dengan judul sama yang akan saya rubah sesuai karakter KyuMin**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**..**

"Kenapa kau selalu melakukan ini?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang masih menjilati bibirnya.

"Karena aku ingin.."

"Tapi kau yang bilang bahwa kita tidak akan melakukan kontak fisik."

"Jika hanya sebuah ciuman kurasa tak masalah."

"Apa kau menikmatinya?"

"Hm, tentu."

"Apa kau melakukan ini karena mata-mata Chengmin terus mengikuti kita?"

Kyuhyun terhenti dari kegiatannya, pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya lalu memandang Sungmin sejenak. Sebaris kalimat yang pemuda itu lontarkan seolah begitu mengganggunya.

'_Kenapa? Kenapa aku selalu ingin menciumnya?'_

.

Ibu jari nya dengan lembut mengusap lengkungan merah bibir Sungmin, ada tatapan tak terbaca yang Sungmin tak mengerti dari sorot mata gelap itu. Jika sebelumnya pemuda itu mendapati kilat mata angkuh saat Kyuhyun menciumnya, kini Sungmin sama sekali tak sedikitpun dapat memahami arti yang menguar dari sepasang _orbs_ kelam di depannya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Imbuh Sungmin saat tak mendapatkan jawaban.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, ia tersenyum pongah sebelum kembali mengecup bibir delima itu untuk sesaat. "Kenapa?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya. Telunjuknya terulur untuk mengangkat dagu Sungmin hingga pemuda itu menatap lurus padanya.

"Karena kau terlalu menggoda." Ujar Kyuhyun menunjukkan seringai khas miliknya.

"Jadi jangan protes lagi, istriku tersayang."

Sungmin hanya diam saat Kyuhyun kembali duduk di kursi miliknya dan menyalakan mesin sebelum mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menyusuri jalanan kota.

_Begitu ya.._

Melemparkan tatapannya keluar jendela, Sungmin mendapati julangan gedung-gedung mewah yang berlalu cepat dalam pandangannya bagai terbawa arus angin.

'_Jadi meskipun tidak cinta, Kyuhyun tetap akan melampiaskan hasratnya jika seseorang itu menggoda.'_

Sungmin menunduk, pelan-pelan tangannya bergerak naik untuk meremas jantungnya. Kenapa disana begitu sakit? Seperti ada percikan api yang tertinggal dan menyulut bara api dalam hatinya, bukan panas yang menggairahkan melainkan perih yang begitu menyakitkan, seperti terbakar.

'_Kenapa? Kyuhyun memang type lelaki suka permainan bukan Lee Sungmin?'_

Batinnya seolah tertawa mengejek, memang tidak seharusnya bukan ia mengharapkan hal yang tidak-tidak pada pria itu? Tapi entah mengapa perasaannya selalu berkata lain, perasaan yang dengan polosnya akan mengekspresikan apapun yang dia rasakan, begitu berbeda dengan logika di kepalanya yang selalu berkutat dengan akal sehat dan kenyataan.

Beberapa lama terdiam, Sungmin akhirnya memandang Kyuhyun lalu terkekeh pelan. "Kau benar." Dia tersenyum sangat lebar, begitu manis. Kyuhyun memandang wajah itu beberapa detik.

"Aku berada disini untuk uang lima ratus juta yang kau janjikan, kau yang punya uang. Kau bos-nya." Ujar Sungmin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya beberapa saat, terlihat berfikir sebelum pria itu tersadar lalu menyeringai senang.

"Ya, aku bos-nya. Dan aku yang memimpin jalan permainan." Tukas Kyuhyun dengan angkuh.

Sungmin sedikit melirik sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dan kurahap kau juga tidak lupa dengan perjanjian kita."

"Aku tidak akan pernah lupa."

"Jika begitu berhenti menciumku."

Decitan karet ban dengan aspal jalan tiba-tiba saja terdengar, tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menginjak kasar pedal rem mobilnya lalu memandang Sungmin. "Apa maksudmu?" tembak Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak sukanya. Pria itu mengambil satu batang rokok lagi dari bungkus yang tersimpan di sakunya, Sungmin memperhtikan itu dalam diam.

"Maksudku? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan tidak akan ada kontak fisik diantara kita berdua `kan?" Jawab Sungmin dengan santai, alih-alih balas menatap Kyuhyun pemuda itu malah mengalihkan kembali pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Sudah kubilang jika ciuman itu bukan apa-apa." Desis Kyuhyun setengah kesal, entah mengapa rasanya pertanyaan Sungmin begitu mengganggunya. Sungmin menatapnya lagi.

"Ciuman itu termasuk dalam kontak fisik Tuan Cho." Sahutnya membuat Kyuhyun semakin menggeram tak suka.

"Aku yang bos-nya disini Lee Sungmin."

Tatapan rubah itu sedikit goyang saat memandang lawan bicaranya. _'Lee Sungmin ya...'_ miris sekali, lalu untuk apa mereka menikah kemarin jika Kyuhyun masih tetap menyebutnya dengan marga 'Lee'?

'_Untuk uang lima ratus juta.' _Benar, untuk itu kau menikah dengannya. Bodoh sekali kau Lee Sungmin.

Melihat Sungmin yang hanya diam memandangnya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah korek lalu menyulut rokok yang terapit oleh kedua jarinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kembali memfokuskan dirinya.

"Kuharap kau tak melupakan tujuanmu Tuan." Jawab Sungmin berusaha menutup pembicaraan, pemuda itu membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu kembali mengalihkan tatapannya kedepan. Ia tau tak seharusnya ia memancing Kyuhyun seperti ini, Sungmin tak akan pernah menang. Tapi kembali lagi pada sifat dasarnya yang memang tulus dan di penuhi kesungguhan, Sungmin selalu tak mampu menahan diri untuk tak melibatkan perasaannya ke dalam sebuah permainan.

"Tujuanku? Aku tak akan pernah melupakan tujuanku, awalnya ku kira menyewamu untuk menjaga Henry saja sudah cukup, tapi belakangan ini aku berfikir kalau bermain-main sedikit denganmu pun tak masalah." Kyuhyun meniupkan asap rokoknya dengan angkuh saat Sungmin menatap tajam padanya, Kyuhyun melihat raut wajah pemuda itu mengeras.

"Atas dasar apa kau berani menciumku?" desis Sungmin marah. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mencondongkan tubuhnya, semakin mengikis jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin.

"Atas dasar apa kau berani mengganggu kesenanganku?" Kyuhyun membalikkan pertanyaan, jari telunjuk panjangnya yang bebas mengangkat dagu Sungmin hingga menatap lurus padanya.

"Kenapa diam? Apa karena kau masih sangat mencintai mantan kekasihmu itu? Kau bilang kau tidak berniat menjual tubuh dan juga hatimu. Itu karena kau masih mengharapkan kekasihmu itu, aku benar bukan?" Sungmin menahan geraman di balik gemelatuk gigi saat Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya sekilas. Begitu inginnya Sungmin menghajar wajah pria itu jika tak mengingat siapa dirinya sekarang.

"Dan untuk bibir ini," Kyuhyun mengecupnya lagi. "Apa kau juga tak berniat untuk menjualnya? Akan ku bayar sebanyak apa yang kau mau." Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bibir merah ranum itu satu tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk membuka kaca jendela di sisi Sungmin lalu membuang puntung rokonya yang sudah hampir habis.

"Masih diam?" Kyuhyun membingkai wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku.." Sungmin tak tau ia harus menjawab apa, semua ucapan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan serasa begitu menohok ke dalam hatinya. "Aku sama sekali tak mencintai Siwon." lirihnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

Kyuhyun tau benar ia sudah hampir berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanan Sungmin, _'Singgung masa kelamnya jika kau ingin mengalahkan dia.'_ Dan itu memang berhasil, bukan hanya Sungmin, tapi juga Kyuhyun. Pertahanan pria jangkung itu berhasil diruntuhkan saat Sungmin menyinggung Chengmin dan masa lalunya semalam.

"Aku, aku.." Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya, dalam situasi seperti ini ia terus menerus mengutuk diri akan satu sisi sifatnya yang lemah dan begitu sensitif. Pemuda itu hampir saja meneteskan airmata jika ia tak mati-matian menahannya.

"Aku tidak suka jika kesenanganku diganggu, dan aku juga sangat benci jika seseorang berani mencegah keinginanku. Kau hanya harus diam, jadilah Sungmin yang penurut maka kau dan uang lima ratus juta mu akan aman sampai enam bulan ke depan." Kyuhyun mencium bibir itu lagi sebelum ia tersenyum dan menjauhkan tubuhnya, sedikit membenarkan letak mantel Sungmin pria itu menepuk pelan puncak kepala istri setengah tahun nya.

"Begitu lebih baik, kau akan terlihat sangat manis jika menurut seperti ini_, istriku_." Ada sedikit penekanan intonasi pada kata terkahir yang Kyuhyun ucapkan, pria itu tersenyum lalu kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

'_Ya, bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkanmu Kyuhyun.'_

Deru mesin sedang tedengar bersamaan dengan mobil hitam mewah Kyuhyun yang kembali melaju dan berlalu menelusuri jalanan kota.

.

Keduanya menapakan kaki dan membanting pintu mobil tepat setelah mobil Kyuhyun terhenti di depan sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang begitu mewah. Lengan kiri si pemuda manis segera di apit mesra oleh suaminya ketika ada beberapa karyawan yang menyapa.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun lewat ekor matanya kala pria itu semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Aku akan mengumumkan pernikahan kita hari ini, kuharap kau bisa menunjukkan akting terbaikmu." Bisik Kyuhyun di sela giginya.

Sungmin menghela napas satu kali, ia menatap Kyuhyun dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di balik kaca besar disana secara bergantian. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir sebelum akhirnya ia menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya. "Tentu saja, untuk _suami_ ku tercinta. Kenapa tidak?"

"Ya, begitu lebih baik." Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Sungmin. Pria itu kian merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin, terlihat begitu mesra. Kemudian keduanya kembali melangkah, berjalan menapaki kotak-kotak lantai sebelum menunjukkan kemesraan romantisme yang dipenuhi kepalsuan.

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Hari-hari melelahkan terus berlalu tanpa bisa Sungmin cegah, ingin sekali rasanya pemuda itu melewatkan satu hari saja dalam hidupnya, menghentikan waktu dan menghilang menuju dunia fantasi dimana tidak akan ada satu orangpun yang mengenalnya, dimana tak akan ada satu orangpun yang akan menekan kebahagiaannya, memaksanya untuk mengurai tawa di saat ia tengah meringis pedih.

"_Mommy_!"

Bibir itu melengkung naik tanpa disadari pemiliknya ketika panggilan antusias Henry terdengar, Sungmin melambaikan tangannya saat bocah manis itu semakin mendekat dengan kursi roda otomatis yang dipakainya.

Sungmin ikut berjalan beberapa langkah untuk menyambut putra tirinya ke dalam sebuah pelukan, pemuda itu lalu mengambil alih kursi roda Henry dan mendorongnya.

"Kau yakin _Daddy_ tidak akan marah?" Sungmin memulai dengan senyum gelinya saat Henry menoleh dan merengut atas pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

"_Daddy_ tidak akan marah jika dia tidak tau, dan _Daddy_ tidak akan tau kalau _Mommy_ tidak membongkarnya." Jawab Henry sedikit menggerutu. Sungmin tak menjawab, lebih memilih menghentikkan langkahnya di depan sebuah danau buatan yang ada di halaman mansion keluarga Cho.

Hari itu Kyuhyun memang tak ada di Seoul, pria itu tengah mengunjungi cabang perusahaannya yang ada di Busan hingga Henry mempunyai kesempatan untuk membolos dari _Home Schooling_ yang sudah di jadwalkan tiga kali dalam seminggu untuk dirinya.

Henry memohon pada Sungmin untuk mengajaknya berkeliling dan bermain di halaman luas mansion keluarga Cho, meminta para maidnya untuk tidak membukakan pintu pada Kim-_Sonsaengnim_ guru matematika yang –menurutnya– sangat menyebalkan.

Alasannya sederhana saja, remaja tanggung itu ingin menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan _Mommy_-nya. Jika Kyuhyun ada di Seoul, jangankan untuk membolos bermain bersama Sungmin saja ia harus melewati perdebatan alot yang cukup menegangkan otot syaraf karena Kyuhyun seakan tak mau melepas diri dari _Mommy_-nya.

"_Mom_! Lihat disana ada ikan!" Henry nampaknya tau jika seekor ikan bukanlah hal spesial yang harus di tunjukkan, tapi masa bodoh ia sudah tak mempunyai alasan lain untuk membuat Sungmin keluar dari lamunannya.

"Sepertinya itu ikan mas dan anak-anak nya, cepat mendekat kemari." Sebelumnya Sungmin memang tengah melamun, namun begitu mendengar jeritan Henry pemuda itu langsung tersadar dan tersenyum menghampiri putranya.

"Ah, kau benar sayang." Timpal Sungmin berusaha antusias, ia pun tak tau apa yang spesial dari ikan-ikan itu, Sungmin hanya tak tega untuk membuat wajah berseri itu merengut kesal.

"Mereka akrab sekali ya," Henry tersenyum manis lalu menggenggam tangan Sungmin. " Semoga saja tidak ada pemancing yang melihatnya." Ujar nya membuat Sungmin tekekeh pelan.

"Mereka di pelihara di tempat ini, karena itu tak akan ada yang berani untuk mengambil mereka dari sana. Lagipula ikan ini ada di danau buatan keluarga Cho, jadi mana mungkin ada pemancing yang berani mendekat sayaaaang." Sungmin menimpali celotehan Henry dengan satu cubitan yang ia sertakan untuk pipi bulat itu, rasanya gemas sekali melihat wajah sumringah Henry saat anak itu bercerita.

"_Mommy_." Nah, benarkan? Anak itu sudah merengut saja sambil mengusap pipi nya yang kini memerah. Sungmin tersenyum lagi, perasaannya selalu berubah menjadi lebih baik di saat Henry sudah mengajaknya bicaranya, anak itu seolah bisa mengetahui kegundahan yang ada di dalam hatinya dan dengan begitu mudahnya ia mampu menarik kesedihan itu keluar bersamaan dengan tawa ringan yang mengalun dari bibirnya.

Sungmin berdiri, memejamkan mata saat hembusan angin menerpa tubuhnya cukup kencang. Sungmin sangat menyukai Henry, di tengah siksaan yang selama ini selalu Kyuhyun tekankan terhadap batinnya Henry selalu bisa menghibur dan membuatnya tertawa, entah itu di sengaja atau tidak. Yang Sungmin tau anak itu memang mempunyai perangai yang cukup ramah, terlebih dari itu Henry juga adalah anak yang ceria. Hanya memang mungkin, dia akan terkesan sangat dingin terhadap orang yang baru di kenalnya, persis seperti yang dulu Kyuhyun bicarakan.

Mata itu terbuka, kembali menerawang pada pemikiran dan pertanyaan yang selama ini tertimbun di kepalanya.

'_Sebenarnya kenapa Chengmin ingin merebut Henry?'_

'_Bukankah bahkan wanita itu tidak memperdulikan keadaan Henry saat kaki anak itu terjepit?'_

'_Kenapa Chengmin harus berselingkuh?'_

'_Ada apa dengan mereka bertiga?'_

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, tersenyum kecil saat melihat Henry sedikit membungkuk dan bermain-main dengan air danau yang sangat jernih. Kadang Sungmin berfikir, ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari tatapan Henry saat ada seseorang yang membicarakan Chengmin di depan nya.

'_Apa Henry juga mengenal Chengmin dengan begitu baik? Apa Henry juga menyayangi wanita itu?'_

Terkadang Sungmin merasa kebaikan yang Henry berikan kepadanya selama ini hanya seperti sebuah toleransi, bocah itu sangat menyayangi ayah nya, bisa saja Henry akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat ayahnya bahagia bukan? Dan Sungmin termasuk ke dalam salah satunya.

"_Mommy_, lihat ikan-ikan itu menghampiriku!"

Tapi senyum itu begitu terlihat tulus, dan panggilan '_Mommy'_ yang selama ini ia sebutkan selalu membuat perasaannya menghangat. Mungkinkah Henry memang benar-benar tulus menyayanginya?

'_Sepertinya iya.'_

Perasaan bersalah seakan menyergap Sungmin seketika, tidak seharusnya ia berprasangka buruk pada seorang bocah yang bahkan tidak mengerti apa-apa seperti Henry, tidak seharusnya ia mencurigai Henry seperti itu.

"Benarkah? _Mommy_ juga ingin lihat." Sungmin beranjak lagi, sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya mengikuti arah pandang Henry.

"_Mom_, jangan ikut memasukan tanganmu ke dalam air nanti mereka pergiiiii." Wajah itu begitu ekspresif menunjukkan rasa gemasnya ketika Sungmin ikut memasukan tangannya ke dalam air membuat satu dari keempat ekor ikan itu pergi.

"Kenapa? Apa mereka membenci _Mommy_?" Tanya Sungmin menunjukkan ekspresi melas yang di buat-buat. Henry hampir saja memekik girang saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang begitu menggemaskan, tangannya sudah gatal ingin membalas cubitan yang Sungmin berikan padanya tadi jika ia tidak mengingat bahwa Sungmin lebih tua darinya—terlebih lelaki itu juga adalah _Mommy_-nya, Henry tak mempunyai nyali yang cukup untuk bertindak tidak sopan pada Sungmin.

"Ish, _Mom_.." dengus Henry sambil mengerucut. Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengerjab memandang Henry.

"_Waee_?"

"Berhenti bertingkah imut di depanku seperti itu _Mom_, kau tidak berniat menyaingi putra mu sendiri bukan?" protesnya lagi. Sungmin menaikan sebelah alisnya sesaat sebelum ia mengulas satu senyum miring.

"Benarkah? _Mommy_ menggemaskan?"

Henry mengerucut lalu mengangguk.

"Benarkah?" Senyum itu mengembang semakin lebar, Sungmin melirik Henry sejenak sebelum kedua tangannya menciduk air danau dan melemparkannya ke tubuh Henry.

"_MOMMY_!" Jeritnya terkesiap kaget. Henry memicing tidak terima, bocah itu mengikuti gerakan Sungmin meraup air sebanyak yang ia bisa dan menyiramkan ke tubuh _Mommy_-nya.

"Gyaaaa, Henly-_ya_!"

"Rasakan!"

_**Byur**_

"_Mommyyyyy_, tubuhku basah semuaaa ahahahahaha~"

Senyum lembut terulas begitu saja melihat Henry yang tertawa begitu lepas, begitu sumringah dan terlihat begitu bahagia.

'_Cho Kyuhyun, kau membuatku buta dan tidak bisa membedakan mana itu sebuah ketulusan dan sandiwara.'_

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Hari-hari berikutnya masih berlangsung sama, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terbangung di ranjang serupa. Mandi lalu turun menyusuri tangga dengan dengan pelukan mesra yang tak terlewatkan. Mereka duduk dan tertawa saat makan pagi berlangsung.

Saling melempar canda juga godaan-godaan usil yang selalu membuat para maid yang berlalu-lalang disana berdecak iri melihat keharmonisan ketiganya.

"Benarkah? _Mommy_-mu bersikap imut kemarin?" Kyuhyun menurunkan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya menatap Henry yang tengah antusias bercerita.

"_Ndee_~ jika _Daddy_ melihatnya kurasa _Daddy_ tak akan tahan untuk mencium _Mommy_, hehe."

"Henly-_yaa_, berhenti bicara atau _Mommy_ akan bocorkan rahasiamu."

"Rahasia apa?"

Keduanya sontak menutup mulut saat Kyuhyun bertanya, Henry mengedipkan matanya memberi _gesture_ memohon pada Sungmin agar lelaki itu tidak membocorkan rahasia jika ia membolos dari jadwalnya kemarin.

"Apa?" melihat Henry dan Sungmin yang saling melirik dan melempar _gesture_ aneh Kyuhyun menghentikan suapan roti ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, ini sudah siang _Daddy_ akan telat pergi ke kantor."

"Hey." Kyuhyun hampir saja menjerit protes saat Henry menjauhkan piringnya jika Sungmin tidak menahan tangan pria itu.

"Sudahlah, kau sudah telat bukan?" ujar Sungmin menjadi penengah, Henry memeletkan lidahnya membuat Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah, aku pergi." Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, memakai jas hitam yang semula tersampir pada sandaran kursi itu ke tubuhnya, ia berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin. Menarik tubuh pemuda itu untuk ikut berdiri lalu mengapit tubuhnya.

Seperti hari-hari biasa, kedua nya melakukan rutinitas pagi yang tak boleh sedikitpun terlewatkan. Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin dan mendekatkan bibirnya, keduanya saling berbagi ciuman perpisahan di pagi hari, menyesap dan saling melumat dalam satu kecupan basah selalu menggairahkan.

Kyuhyun baru akan berhenti jika napas keduanya hampir putus, pria itu memandang Sungmin lalu mengusap saliva yang tertinggal dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku pergi."

.

.

Siang harinya pikiran Sungmin kembali teralihkan oleh Henry dan Kang-_ahjumma_ yang begitu ramah. Hari yang penuh warna dan begitu menyenangkan, waktu dimana Sungmin berpikir bahwa tidak harus ada penyesalan saat ia menyetujui perjanjian ini, waktu dimana Sungmin merasa dirinya memang benar-benar di harapkan dan dianggap ada sebagai bagian dari keluarga Cho.

Hanya itu... sedikit saat-saat membahagiakan dari hari-hari yang Sungmin lewati selama bumi berputar. Hanya Henry, Kang-_ahjumma_, dan matahari yang dapat mempertahankan senyumnya. Karena saat matahari mulai tenggelam, Sungmin akan merasa semuanya gelap, semuanya begitu membutakan hingga ia harus susah payah meraba hatinya untuk menemukan sebuah cahaya kebenaran.

Batinnya berteriak pilu, rasanya begitu menyedihkan saat kau bahkan tak diinginkan oleh pasanganmu sendiri. Berkali-kali logikanya menyadarkan diri pada kenyataan namun sebanyak itu pula perasaannya terjebak.

Sungmin meringis dalam hati, rasanya begitu menohok saat mendapati Kyuhyun baru akan naik ke atas ranjang ketika ia sudah tertidur dan keluar dari kamar sebelum Sungmin terbangun. Seperti terhalang oleh tembok tak kasat mata, mereka tertidur di ranjang yang sama namun seakan tak pernah saling tersentuh.

Mata nya terpejam namun tidak tertidur, begitu jam berdentang Sungmin akan terbangun untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun secara diam-diam.

'_Sangat indah.'_

Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak terjebak? Wajah itu bahkan tetap menguarkan aura burung _phoenix_ saat empunya tertidur. Bagaimana ia tidak akan jatuh, mata terpejam dan bibir itu terlihat sangat mempesona, begitupun dengan lengkungan alis setajam cakar elang yang membuatnya tenggelam kian dalam.

'_Rasanya aku seperti __**Psyche**__ saja.'_

Sungmin menghela napas lalu meremas baju di bagian jantungnya, tanpa sadar ia sudah melupakan seluruh hidupnya saat memikirkan Kyuhyun. Melupakan kenangan pahit bersama kedua orang tuanya, dan juga melupakan kebenciannya terhadap Siwon.

'_Aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi hatiku terus saja berteriak bahwa aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun.'_

Meskipun Sungmin tau siapa dirinya, meskipun ia tau siapa Kyuhyun dan apa yang pria itu pikirkan. Tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa mencegahnya, terkadang pun perasaan itu terlalu sukar untuk di bendung dan itu sangat menakutkan.

'_Bodoh!'_

Sungmin kembali tertidur lalu membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut, pemuda itu membalik tubuhnya hingga menyamping dan memunggungi Kyuhyun.

.

.

Detak jarum jam sudah berlalu begitu lama, Sungminpun sepertinya sudah kembali terlelap ke dalam dunia mimpinya.

Hening...

Dalam hembusan angin malam yang melintas itu Kyuhyun membuka matanya, begitu pelan.. dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membawa tubuhnya untuk terduduk. Sorot matanya yang begitu tajam tiba-tiba saja meredup saat menangkap tubuh Sungmin yang tengah berbaring menyamping.

'_Sungmin...'_

Kyuhyun memandang tubuh itu dengan tatapan tak terbaca, begitu kelam.. obisidan hitamnya kian menggelap bagai tertutup kabut.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkesiap saat melihat Sungmin membalik tubuhnya, pemuda itu masih tertidur namun gerak refleks yang di lakukannya berakibat fatal untuk Kyuhyun.

_**Deg**_

Jantung Kyuhyun bergedup kencang saat matanya memandangan pemandangan yang—tidak begitu vulgar sebenarnya, namun entah mengapa hati Kyuhyun bisa berdesir hanya dengan melihat dada Sungmin yang terekspos karena tiga kancing teratas piyama nya terbuka.

'_Kenapa aku menginginkan pemuda ini?'_

Kyuhyun turun dari ranjangnya lalu menyambar sebungkus rokok yang tersimpan diatas meja nakas. Pria itu mengambil sebuah korek lalu menyulut batang rokoknya.

'_Padahal dia tidak mencintaiku, dia ada disini hanya untuk uang sebanyak lima ratus juta won.'_

Kenapa? Kenapa pemuda itu selalu berhasil mengalihkan pikiran dan menarik perhatiannya? Kenapa pemuda itu bisa membuat hatinya kerap kali berdesir? Padahal Sungmin masih sangat mencintai mantan kekasihnya, dan bagian terparahnya hal itu selalu membuat emosi Kyuhyun memuncak.

Kenapa? Apa karena Kyuhyun...

'_Diam sialan!'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be continue...**_

**Psyche** : Wanita cantik yang dicintai eros dalam legenda dewa-dewi Yunani. Ada episode dimana Psyche mengintip suaminya yang sedang tertidur dan terpukau oleh pesonanya. (Koreksi kalau salah)

**Author's Note** : Ini alurnya berubah banyak *-* maaf untuk typo, maaf juga tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kalian, remake manga itu lebih ribet daripada remake novel menurut saya -,-v baiklah, terima kasih sudah membaca~


	6. Chapter 6

**Remake **

**The Flawed Marriage**

**ooOOoo**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**Henry**

**.**

**YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR**

**.**

**Sebuah Remake dari manga straight dewasa dengan judul sama yang akan saya rubah sesuai karakter KyuMin**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**..**

'_Kenapa aku menginginkan pemuda ini?'_

Kyuhyun turun dari ranjangnya lalu menyambar sebungkus rokok yang tersimpan diatas meja nakas. Pria itu mengambil sebuah korek lalu menyulut batang rokoknya.

'_Padahal dia tidak mencintaiku, dia ada disini hanya untuk uang sebanyak lima ratus juta won.'_

Kenapa? Kenapa pemuda itu selalu berhasil mengalihkan pikiran dan menarik perhatiannya? Kenapa pemuda itu bisa membuat hatinya kerap kali berdesir? Padahal Sungmin masih sangat mencintai mantan kekasihnya, dan bagian terparahnya hal itu selalu membuat emosi Kyuhyun memuncak.

Kenapa? Apa karena Kyuhyun...

'_Diam sialan!'_

.

.

.

.

Pagi bermula dengan cicitan burung yang ramai terdengar, nuansa sejuk dari tetesan embun yang seakan membuat udara terasa basah, berpadu dengan mentari pagi yang perlahan-lahan mulai menghangat, Sungmin terbangun karenanya.

Bergerak risih, dua bola mata rubah yang tertutup itu perlahan-lahan terbuka, sedikit meredupkan diri saat bias cahaya mentari yang lolos lewat kaca jendelanya menyergap begitu saja, Sungmin mengerjap. Tanpa sadar tangan kiri pemuda itu meraba keadaan di sampingnya.

_Kosong._

Pemuda itu beranjak dari tidurnya, dengan mata yang masih setengah menyipit ia memandang ke sekeliling ruangan, kamarnya sudah lengang, jendelanya sudah terbuka dengan gorden yang sudah tersibak dan menyamping rapi di setiap sisi, satu stel pakaian yang –ia duga– disediakan untuknya sudah terlipat rapi diatas sofa, Sungmin menebak jika ini sudah benar-benar siang.

Sungmin menghela napas, dengan perlahan ia menapakan kakinya pada lantai kayu di bawah, deritan-deritan pelan terdengar seiring langkah Sungmin yang terus menapak menuju kamar mandi. Pemuda itu meraih sehelai handuk, menolehkan sekali lagi wajahnya ke sekeliling ruangan.

'_Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun pergi sebelum aku terbangun.'_

Remasan tangan Sungmin berikan pada handuk yang di genggamnya, sesulit itukah menunggunya terbangun? Sampai-sampai Kyuhyun harus menghilang setiap saat Sungmin membuka matanya di pagi hari. Tidak bisakah pria itu setidaknya memberinya sedikit bonus? Sungmin tidak akan mengharapkan apapun lagi, ia hanya ingin mengagumi Kyuhyun secara diam-diam sebelum waktu enam bulan itu benar-benar berakhir.

'_Rasanya aku begitu menyedihkan.'_

Sungmin tersenyum kecut, ia menundukkan wajahnya lalu memejamkan mata. Tak ada saat yang lebih menyakitkan selain perasaan yang tak berbalas. Bertepuk sebelah tangan, seperti itulah istilah yang sering di dengarnya. Hanya ada kehampaan yang akan di temuinya, sunyi sepi saat kau menengok ruang hatimu yang sengaja kau kosongkan untuk dia, tidak terisi.. pria itu seperti tak sudi untuk mengisinya.

Sungmin membuka mata bersamaan dengan itu setetes liquid bening meluncur di pipinya, ingin rasanya ia terisak hebat, namun sebuah beban besar dikepalanya seolah turun dan mencekat tenggorokan, Sungmin hanya membiarkan matanya mengembun tanpa ada sedikitpun suara yang terdengar.

'_Kau bodoh Sungmin.'_ Ya, umpatan itu sudah ia lirihkan berkali-kali.

Menghela napas lagi, jemari lentik itu terulur untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Sungmin memandang pintu kamar mandi di depannya sejenak, beberapa detik sebelum satu senyum kecil ia –paksa– sunggingkan.

"Saatnya mandi~" gumamnya lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Pukul sepuluh mungkin masih bisa untuk di sebut pagi, namun saat Sungmin melangkah turun ke lantai bawah Sungmin menemukan meja makan sudah kosong, tak terdapat makanan ataupun dua orang yang biasa mengisi disana.

"Pagi Tuan." Sapaan dari seorang _maid_ yang tak sengaja melintas membuat Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis lalu membalas sapaan pagi dengan ramah.

"Pagi, dimana Tuan?" Sungmin terdiam sendiri, dalam hati bersungut-sungut merutuk diri, mengapa bibirnya ini sama sekali tak bisa di rem _sih_? Kenapa nama Kyuhyun yang harus pertama kali ia tanyakan. Sungmin menunduk malu saat _maid_ itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tuan Cho sudah berangkat sejak pukul enam pagi tadi, Tuan Cho mengatakan pada semua _maid _untuk tak membangunkan Tuan yang terlihat begitu nyenyak tertidur. _Mungkin dia tidak tega_." Kalimat terakhir itu dilontarkan dengan intonasi suara yang begitu rendah, hampir seperti berbisik. Namun Sungmin tetap dapat mendengarnya.

"Eung, tidak tega?" Sebenarnya Sungmin sudah bisa menangkap arti dari kalimat terakhir yang _maid_ itu ucapkan, hanya saja ia takut ada maksud lain dari sana.

"Yaaa, tidak tega. Istri tercinta sedang tidur mana ada suami yang berani membangunkan." Detik itu juga wajah Sungmin mendatar untuk menyembunyikan rona merah muda di pipinya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan itu dan menolehkan wajahnya ke segala arah.

"Lalu dimana Henry? Apa anak itu sudah sarapan?" Tanya Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan. _Maid_ di hadapannya membungkuk hormat, sikap formal kembali ia tunjukkan saat Sungmin terlihat tak ingin menanggapi godaannya tentang Kyuhyun.

"Tuan Muda sudah sarapan, ia sedang bermain _game_ di ruang tengah Tuan." Sungmin mengangguk sekali sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke ruang tengah untuk menemui Henry_. Maid_ yang ditinggal hanya menatap bingung pada punggung Sungmin yang sudah hilang tertelan tembok.

"Kenapa Tuan Sungmin jadi aneh seperti itu?" gumamnya sebelum ikut berlalu menuju dapur.

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga, tanpa sadar satu senyum kecil terulas dibibirnya saat melihat Henry yang begitu antusias dan seolah tenggelam dengan _game_ yang tengah dimainkannya.

"Pagi sayang~" Sapa Sungmin membuat Henry menolehkan wajahnya.

"_MOMMY_!" Remaja tanggung itu sontak melempar _stick game_ yang di pegangnya lalu meraih tongkat disisinya untuk berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang duduk di sofa.

"Pagi juga _Mom_~" Balas Henry dengan senyum manisnya. Sungmin menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya memberi isyarat pada Henry agar bocah itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau sudah sarapan Henly-_ah_?" Tanya Sungmin seraya menarik Henry ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Bocah itu mendongak memandang Sungmin.

"Sudah _Mom_, yang belum itu _Mommy_." Jawabnya sambil mengerucut. Sungmin terkekeh lalu mengangguk.

"Memang. Kenapa kau tak bangunkan _Mommy_ saat _Daddy_ pergi?" Mendengar pertanyaan itu wajah Henry semakin mengeruh.

"_Daddy_ melarangku! _Daddy_ bilang aku tidak boleh membangunkan _Mommy_ padahal aku ingin sarapan dengan _Mommy_, lalu saat kubilang aku ingin ikut tidur bersama _Mommy_ _Daddy_ bilang aku hanya akan mengganggu _Mommy_ lalu dia menyuruhku untuk segera sarapan dan bermain _game _saja." Sungmin hampir saja memekik saat melihat wajah menggemaskan itu terus menggerutu tanpa jeda, satu cubitan ia berikan dengan kekuatan _power full_ di pipi Henry hingga sang empunya ikut memekik.

"Sakit _Mom_.." Protesnya sambil mengusap pipinya yang tersakiti, Sungmin terkekeh geli.

"Lalu kemana _Daddy_ mu pergi hari ini?" Tanya Sungmin berusaha mengalihkan kekesalan Henry. Yang di tanya kembali mendongak memandang Sungmin.

"Tidak tahu!" sahutnya asal sambil membuang muka.

"Ayolah anak manis, dimana _Daddy_-mu hari ini?"

"Aish! Tidak tahuuuuuu, dan berhenti mencubit pipiku _Mom_."

"Begitu ya, baiklah lebih baik _Mommy_ pergi saja." Mendengar ancaman itu Henry segera mencekal tangan Sungmin.

"YA!" sentaknya sambil memgerucut. "Begitu saja marah." Lirih Henry membuat Sungmin kembali mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa.

"Lalu, dimana _Daddy-_mu?" tanya Sungmin sambil melipat kedua tangannya, hal itu pelak saja membuat wajah manis di hadapannya kian mengeruh berkali lipat.

"_Daddy_ ke Busan."

"Huh? Lagi?" Sungmin menurunkan lipatan tangannya lalu memandang kaget. Setahunya Kyuhyun hanya akan pergi ke Busan seminggu sekali saja –itupun paling cepat, bukankah pria itu sudah pergi kesana dua hari yang lalu? Tapi, kenapa?

"Ya, _Daddy_ bilang dia ada urusan penting. Dan mungkin akan pulang sangat larut."

"Begitu..."

Sungmin memandang hampa lurus kedepan, _tengah malam ya..._

'_Lagi-lagi..'_

Kenapa semakin hari Kyuhyun terlihat sangat kentara menghindarinya? Apa karena Kyuhyun sudah bisa menebak perasaannya? Tapi, semudah itukah dirinya terbaca oleh orang lain?

"_Mom_?" Henry memandang Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja melamun dengan tatapan bertanya, cukup heran sebenarnya ia dengan sifat _Mommy_-nya yang selalu seperti ini. Mungkin Sungmin tak menyadarinya.. tapi Henry yang selalu bersama Sungmin setiap harinya tentu dapat dengan mudah menghafal apa saja sifat Sungmin yang belakangan terkuak.

"_Mommyyyy_~" panggilnya lagi, kini kedua tangannya ikut melambai di depan wajah Sungmin, jangan lupakan intonasi suara tenor itu juga terdengar semakin melengking.

"Ya?" Sungmin tersadar dan refleks memasang tampang polosnya.

"Yaa~~" Henry mengerucut sebal. "Tadi melamun, begitu tersadar sudah _aegyo _seperti itu." Prostesnya sedikit tak terima. Awalnya Sungmin hanya mengerjap bingung, beberapa detik saja, karena setelahnya pemuda itu segera memasang wajah jahilnya.

"_Mommy aegyo_ hum?"

"Sudah tahu masih bertanya." Dengus Henry menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin yang terdengar menggoda.

"Bagaimana kalau _aegyo_ lagi?"

Henry sontak mendongak memandang Sungmin. "Lagi? Tidak, lebih baik kita main keluar."

"Keluar? Tapi kau ada jadwal siang nanti."

"Masa bodoh. Ayo _Mom_... ayoooooo~~"

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang. Beberapa ranting pohon dengan ribuan daunnya bergerak rusuh ke satu arah seolah terhasut arus udara. Rambut _blonde_ nya tak bisa diam, sering kali turun menutup pandangan saat arus angin berbalik dan terasa berputar.

Risih sekali.

Sungmin mendongak, memandang pohon _mapple_ yang menjulang tinggi diatasnya. Daun-daun pohon itu sedang rapuh rupanya, banyak helai-helai kecoklatan yang beterbangan terbawa angin dan terpisah dari dahannya.

_Ah, ya_... Sungmin ingin berandai walau ia tahu bahwasanya hal itu sangat mustahil terjadi. Bisakah... angin kencang yang berhembus cukup kasar ini mencabut dan membawa pergi perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun yang sudah tertancap begitu kuat di dalam hatinya?

_**Sshh~**_

Apa? Angin seolah menjawab dengan berlalu melintas di sekitar kupingnya.

'_Tidak bisa ya..' _Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Tentu saja tidak bisa, perasaan cintanya bukan hal main-main yang akan hilang begitu saja terbawa waktu. Rasa cintanya tidak serapuh dedaunan yang akan lepas dan berhambur pergi hanya karena angin kuat menerpa. Tapi perasaannya ini seperti pohon, pohon yang tumbuh semakin besar dan kuat bahkan tanpa pemiliknya sadari bahwa pohon itu ada, seperti pohon yang kokoh dan menjulang tinggi, semakin terlihat kentara seiring bertambahnya waktu.

Pohon, ia memiliki daun yang rapuh, ranting yang bergemerisik jika di hancurkan, namun mempunyai batang yang sangat kuat, penopang yang begitu kokoh untuk membuat 'pohon' itu tetap ada.

Pohon ya... tentu saja sang _Phoenix_ yang hebat tidak akan sudi untuk singgah dirantingnya yang lemah. _Phoenix_ lebih memilih tebing atau lainnya yang lebih kuat, lebih kokoh dan setara dengan dirinya, begitu bukan?

'_Cho Kyuhyun, kau terlalu jauh..'_

Sungmin mendongak lagi, ya memang terlalu jauh. Sejauh perbedaan antara perasaan yang dulu ia rasakan untuk mantan ke kasihnya. Jika dulu Sungmin hanya merasakan suka di setiap harinya, kali ini rasa itu tak lagi ia temui. Berat, sakit, terkadangpun perih.. namun selepas itu banyak hal-hal yang biasa nya terlihat begitu kecil namun terasa berharga, ada beberapa kali kilasan memori yang sanggup membuatnya menghangat, yang terkadang membuat senyumnya lugas terulas.

Tak bisa di katakan lama memang, belum genap satu bulan ia berada disini namun kenangan itu sudah bertumpuk saja. Itu wajar mungkin, jika mengingat Sungmin hanya akan berada di tempat ini selama enam bulan, jadi waktu terasa begitu cepat.

'_Enam bulan ya..'_

Sungmin meringis dalam hati, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Henry yang sejak tadi memang tengah menatapnya. Haruskah ia berpisah dari kehangatan ini? Haruskah? Tidak bisakah Sungmin saat ini sedang bermimpi saja? Sebentar lagi ia akan terbangun lalu menjalani hari penuh kesulitan dengan semangat seperti biasanya. Begitu terasa lebih baik jika mengingat kenyataan ia harus pergi dari Henry dan Kyuhyun yang sudah begitu menempel di hatinya.

"_Mom_..."

Sungmin mendengar itu, mendengar panggilan Henry yang sejak tadi memang tengah di acuhkannya. Perasaannya sedang tak baik, akan lebih baik jika Sungmin menghabiskan semua beban di benaknya dengan bergelut dan berperang di dalam hati.

"_Mommy_."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil lalu merendahkan tubuhnya agar setara tinggi Henry yang tengah duduk diatas kursi roda. Pemuda itu mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk membelai kepala putranya terlapisi topi.

"Kenapa hum?" tanya Sungmin masih dengan senyumnya. Hanry terdiam sejenak, terlihat cukup canggung untuk mengganggu Sungmin yang kelihatannya dalam keadaan tak baik.

"Eum, _Mommy_ kenapa?" tanya Henry pada akhirnya. Bocah itu memandang Sungmin yang masih diam tak bergerak di tempatnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"_Gwaencahanyo_~"

Henry ya... bocah yang sudah sangat dekat dan begitu manja padanya ini, sanggupkah Sungmin jika harus meninggalkannya nanti? Sanggupkah ia jika harus meninggalkan semua kehangatan ini? Perasaan dicintai dan mencintai yang sudah lama tak ia kecap. Tiba-tiba saja uang berjumlah besar yang telah Kyuhyun janjikkan dan luka di tangannya seolah tak berarti lagi, ia begitu mendambakan semua ini. Kehangatan sebuah keluarga, tak masalah meskipun itu hanya sebuah kepalsuan.

"_Mommy_ tak mendengarku ya?" Sungmin terkesiap saat suara Henry tiba-tiba melintas di telinganya, pemuda manis itu mendapati putra tirinya tengah melipat kedua tangan di dada sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Apa?" respon Sungmin sengaja memasang wajah polosnya, membuat wajah berpipi _mochi_ itu semakin mengeruh saja.

"Ish, sebal." Henry menggerutu kesal, sejak tadi ia berbicara panjang lebar tapi Sungmin sama sekali tak mendengarnya. Henry melepas topi yang diapakainya, niatnya benda itu hanya akan ia buang saja ke latar. Tapi siapa yang tahu angin kencang yang berhembus membawa topinya berlalu hingga terbang cukup jauh.

"_Mom_.." lirih Henry menatap Sungmin penuh sesal. "Aku tak bermaksud.." Remaja tanggung itu memang ingin meminta maaf untuk sikap tak terduganya terhadap Sungmin, namun dari tatapan sendu itu juga terlihat selipan rasa sedih. Henry memandang topinya yang sudah berlalu jauh hampir diujung daratan danau. Topi itu adalah topi kesayangannya, topi yang di belikan Kyuhyun tepat saat umurnya menginjak angka sepuluh tahun. Hanya topi murah yang di beli di pinggir jalan memang, namun disitulah poin pentingnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, saat itu Kyuhyun mau menemani Henry jalan-jalan di pasar malam, seperti anak-anak umum seusianya, mereka berbaur dan bercanda seperti ayah dan anak kebanyakan, Henry sangat merindukan saat-saat itu.

"Kenapa?"

Henry memandang Sungmin sedih.

"Topiku." Lirihnya hampir menangis. Sungmin yang mengerti akan maksud sang putra hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Sangat berharga ya, biar _Mommy_ ambilkan.." Ujarnya sambil mencium pipi Henry sesaat sebelum berlalu.

Sungmin berjalan pelan, terkesan sama sekali tak memperdulikan tatapan Henry yang terlihat begitu memohon agar topinya segera kembali. Sepertinya pemuda itu memang sedang dalam keadaan tak baik, hatinya sedang tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Dan biasanya Sungmin tak akan pernah bisa tenang sebelum beban di kepalanya di gulat habis dalam batinnya.

Lagi-lagi ia harus kembali berpikir, semua kehangatan palsu ini memang begitu menghanyutkannya, namun siksaan batin akan perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun pun tak bisa dianggap remeh.

Itu perih, sakit sekali. Setiap hari... setiap malam menjelang ruang napasnya selalu terasa menyempit, sesak yang sudah tak dapat di tolelir lagi.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin harus berperang, haruskah ia bertahan atau haruskah ia pergi saja? Cintanya memang sekokoh pohon, tak mudah runtuh hanya dengan terpaan angin kencang, namun bagaimana dengan badai? Banjir bandang?

'_Oh, kurasa aku sudah gila.'_

Sungmin menggeleng kecil dan mengusap wajahnya frustasi, ia menghela napas sebelum akhirnya membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil topi Henry yang tergeletak.

_**Srrakk**_

Sungmin tersentak. Pandangannya seketika menatap awas, bola mata rubahnya bergerak risau mencari kesana kemari tanpa merubah posisi kiri, arah pukul tiga. Jantung Sungmin berdebar hebat saat melihat pantulan siluet seseorang yang tengah berdiri di belakang pohon.

Sosok itu yang ia kenali, sosok itu yang ia tahu ingin merusak pesta pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun, sosok itu si pria berdarah China, sosok itu adalah.. mata-mata yang Chengmin sewa. Dan, dan... sosok itu membawa lipat yang tengah ia mainkan di tangannya!

Tangan Sungmin bergetar hebat saat ia melihat pria itu tengah menyayat telapak tangannya sendiri hingga mengeluarkan darah, Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang pria itu.

"Kau.." lirih Sungmin dengan napas hampir memburu. Pria itu balas menatapnya, menyunggingkan satu seringai sebelum pergi dan berlalu dari sana.

Sungmin masih membeku dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar. Mata-mata itu ternyata masih masih mengawasi mereka, mata-mata itu ternyata masih saja berkeliaran di sekitar mereka.

_Sebenarnya apa yang Chengmin inginkan?!_

Batinnya terus berteriak dan mengumpat, Chengmin sudah menyakiti Kyuhyun dan Henry lalu apa yang masih ia inginkan sekarang? Tidak, Sungmin tidak ingin wanita itu merebut keduanya dari sisinya. Tidak!

Tidakkah pernikahan nya dengan Kyuhyun membuat wanita itu menyerah? Tolong jangan inginkan apapun lagi dari mereka. Bukan, Sungmin sama sekali tidak takut pada ancaman pria jangkung itu. Sungmin sudah merasakan bagaimana rasanya berdiri di ambang jurang kematian, dan ia tidak keberatan jika harus mencobanya sekali lagi. Yang Sungmin khawatirkan adalah keselamatan Kyuhyun dan Henry.

"Henry!"

Sungmin membalik tubuhnya dan segera berlari mengampiri remaja itu.

"Kenapa _Mom_?"

"Sudah, tak ada apapun. Ayo masuk ke dalam."

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Setelah memastikan Henry sudah aman di kamarnya Sungmin segera berlari menuju kamarnya sendiri, tanpa membanting pintu tubuh itu kontan melemas di bawah tempat tidur, airmatanya terjatuh dan mengalir deras tanpa mampu ia cegah. Ia lelah dengan semua yang sudah terjadi selama ini, batinnya sudah hampir tak sanggup menanggung beban yang datang silih berganti. Dan kini... Chengmin semakin menunjukkan eksistensinya di hadapan Sungmin.

Bagaimana bisa ancaman itu membuatnya merasa tercekik kain sutra yang tak kasat mata, seperti benang cakra yang tak terlihat, wanita itu bisa dengan begitu mudah mengendalikan hidup Sungmin seperti apa yang ia mau, padahal Sungmin bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

'_Tidak!'_

Sungmin tergugu dalam tangisnya, entah mengapa ia merasa cemburu. Sekalipun Kyuhyun pernah mengatak ia membenci Chengmin tapi itu tak dapat membuat kecemburuan Sungmin meluruh saat begitu saja.

Masa bodoh dengan uang itu! Masa bodoh dengan luka di tangannya! Sungmin sudah tak peduli lagi dengan 'berhak atau tidaknya' ia merasakan semua ini, Sungmin hanya terlalu mencintai Kyuhyun...

Tergugu dalam tangisnya, begitu tenggelam sendirian dalam sakitnya. Hingga Sungmin sama sekali tak menyadari jika Kyuhyun sudah ada diambang pintu, terdiam membeku dan memandangnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Ternyata pria itu sudah kembali tanpa Sungmin duga.

Pria itu tetap dengan tampang datarnya, tetap tak bersuara ataupun bergerak bahkan saat Sungmin menoleh dan menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?!" Sungmin menjerit, menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan nyalang. Kedua tangannya disana meremas kuat selimut tebal yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa? Belum pernah melihat seorang lelaki menangis? Kau ingin mengatai aku cengeng? Silahkan saja!"

Kyuhyun tetap tak merespon, ia hanya diam membeku dengan kilatan mata yang kian gelap dan semakin tak terbaca.

"KAU INI TAHU APA HAH?! KAU TIDAK TAHU APAPUN!"

"DARIPADA HARUS TERUS SEPERTI INI, LEBIH BAIK AKU MEMILIH TANGANKU CACAT UNTUK SELAMA NYA!"

"KAU MENYAKITIKU CHO!"

Habis sudah, Sungmin sudah tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi. Bendungan rapuhnya sudah runtuh dan beban itu seakan tumpah begitu saja, mengalir.. tak bersisa terbawa deras nya airmata. Sungmin terus terisak tanpa menyadari Kyuhyun tengah berjalan tegas kearahnya dengan mimik wajah yang semakin mengeras.

Sungmin sangat terkejut saat mendapati Kyuhyun menarik kedua tangannya agar ia beranjak, lalu menghempaskan tubuh pemuda itu ke atas ranjang dengan cukup kasar, pekikan kecil terdengar mengalun dari bibirnya.

"Ap-apa?" Lagi-lagi Sungmin harus dibuat terkesiap dengan Kyuhyun yang tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun menindih tubuhnya dan mencekal kedua tangannya pada masing-masing sisi kepala.

Tatapan itu begitu tajam, namun Sungmin sama sekali tidak dapat sedikitpun memahami arti yang berusaha Kyuhyun sampaikan.

"Le-lepas!" Sungmin memberontak, bergerak kasar kesana kemari mencoba menghalangi Kyuhyun yang berusaha menyelipkan wajahnya di ceruk leher pemuda itu.

"Hentikan! Akh.." Sungmin menjerit dengan mata terpejam saat Kyuhyun menghisap dan menggigit kecil epidermis kulit lehernya. Pria itu menjilatnya, sejenak turun ke tulang selangka sebelum jilatan itu naik lagi untuk membasahi garis rahang Sungmin yang memang tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Kau..." semakin naik Kyuhyun menjilat pipi hingga sudut bibir Sungmin. "...sangat manis."

Mendengar itu Sungmin terkesiap dan membuka matanya, namun belum genap satu detik bibirnya terbuka Kyuhyun sudah membungkam dengan satu ciuman basah. Bergerak mencari kenikmatan diatas bibirnya, mengulum hingga menghisap dan sesekali memberikan gigitan kecil berharap Sungmin akan meresponnya.

"Hmmm.." Lidah itu menerobos masuk, bergerak lihai membelai segala sudut yang ia temui. Begitu seduktif memancing miliknya untuk ikut bergulat dalam sebuah sesi panas yang menggairahkan.

Lenyap sudah airmatanya, entah menguap kemana perasaan gundah yang semula menyergap hatinya. Hanya tiga kata saja, 'Kau-sangat-manis.' Namun itu sudah cukup membuat hati Sungmin menghangat, tertuntun oleh sentuhan Kyuhyun di tubuhnya hingga kini ruang kosong yang begitu dingin dalam hatinya perlahan-lahan kian memanas.

Satu kalimat pendek itu terasa seperti sihir yang mampu melemasnya saraf tubuhnya hingga ke titik yang paling lemah, hingga ia hanya dapat bergeliat pasrah di bawah kungkungan Kyuhyun yang tengah mengeksplor seluruh tubuhnya melewati sebuah pintu menuju surga dunia yang memabukkan.

Sungmin hanya terdiam pasrah saat Kyuhyun menanggalkan satu persatu pakaian yang melekat di tubuh keduanya. Begitupun saat satu tangan kokohnya mencekal kedua tangan Sungmin diatas kepala.

Napasnya memburu dengan mata terpejam, bibirnya kadang ia gigit kecil untuk meredam desahan yang berusaha meloncat keluar saat Kyuhyun bermain di sekitar dada. Mengulum dan menjilat, hingga menghisap dan menggigit bagian itu sampai-sampai Sungmin memekik kewalahan.

Matanya hanya terpejam pasrah membiarkan bibir dan lidah Kyuhyun menjamah setian _inchi_ tubuhnya sampai meninggalkan bekas-bekas merah keunguan yang begitu kentara.

"Ahh, Kyuhyunh.."

Desahan itu tak sanggup lagi teredam saat Kyuhyun sudah bermain dengan miliknya, menghisap dan mengeratkan gigi pada _genital _nya yang semakin mengeras saja. Pemuda itu semakin bergeliat resah saat satu tangan Kyuhyun sudah meraba kerutan di pintu masuk _hole_ nya, memutari dengan gerakan pelan sebelum jari panjang itu masuk dengan tiba-tiba.

"Akh!"

Tubuh Sungmin melengkung dalam, tusukan itu menancap dengan begitu kuat dan tepat. Juga permainan Kyuhyun pada miliknya yang belum terhenti, kenikmatan yang ia rasakan menjadi berkali lipat.

_Bagaimana Sungmin sanggup melawan semua perasaan yang begitu membeludak ini?_

_Napas keduanya yang memburu.._

_Dengan segala sentuhan terduga yang ia dapatkan.._

"Akh..." Ia meringis lagi saat jari ketiga Kyuhyun masuk dan memenuhi senggamanya. Bergerak cepat dan cukup konstan, begitu keterlaluan menghajar tubuhnya dengan kenikmatan yang tak terkira.

_Benarkah ini hanya soal kepuasan?_

_Hanya perkara dua tubuh yang saling menempel dan bertaut?_

_Adakah perasaan lain yang terselip di balik semua sentuhannya?_

_Dia tidak keberatan, sama sekali tidak.. _

_Sebenarnya, justru inilah yang Sungmin harapkan._

"AKH! Sakith..."

Sungmin melihat wajah itu menggeram, peluh yang membanjiri setetes demi setetes terjatuh menerpa wajahnya saat keduanya 'menyatu'. Ruang kosongnya terisi, begitu penuh dan sesak. Sungmin merasakan koyakan hebat yang begitu menyakitkan di analnya.

"Kyuhyunhh.." hanya itu yang dapat ia lirihkan untuk menahan sakit yang masih ia terima saat Kyuhyun bergerak pelan di atasnya. Sungmin mendengar pria yang dicintainya itu mendesis saat miliknya terjepit kuat.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh.."

Semakin lama dorongan menyakitkan itu kian tak terasa, sensasinya perlahan-lahan berganti dengan hentakkan panas yang begitu menghanyutkan dirinya. Tubuh yang terlonjak saat Kyuhyun bergerak liar diatasnya, peluh dan saliva yang sudah menyatu, semua ini membuat hatinya berdesir disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Ahh, Kyuhyunh.. ahh.."

Kakinya mengalung dan menjepit perut Kyuhyun dengan kuat, seolah tak ingin membiarkan kenikmatan sakral ini terlepas dan lenyap begitu saja.

"Ahh, Kyuhhh.."

"Sebentar... lagih, Sungmin."

Keduanya terus menyatu dalam peraduan yang begitu panas, desahan-desahan sensual semakin gencar terdengar mengisi ruangan dengan suhu yang kian memanas.

'_Aku tak keberatan jika harus menjadi penghibur, aku ingin kau memenuhi diriku dengan dirimu.'_

Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Sungmin hingga menelungkup saat klimaksnya akan segera datang, hujaman yang ia berikan semakin kasar saja. Sungmin memekik hingga menjerit, begitu kewalahan mengimbangi serangan yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"Ahh, ahh, ohh.."

'_Aku terlihat seperti pelacur `kan? Begitu rendah, tubuh yang rela menerima sentuhan seseorang yang bahkan mungkin tidak mencintaiku. Tapi aku mencintainya.. aku sangat mencintai Cho Kyuhyun.'_

"Sungmin.."

"Kyuhyun.."

Keduanya sampai hampir bersamaan, Sungmin merasa dirinya begitu penuh saat Kyuhyun menumpahkan cairan hangat di dalam tubuhnya. Deru napas memburu yang saling beradu dari keduanya, Sungmin hanya diam terengah saat Kyuhyun yang tengah menindihnya di belakang kembali bermain.

Mengusap surai _blonde_ yang menutupi matanya dan memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil di tengkuk hingga pundakanya. Bibirnya hampir saja mengalunkan desahan jika pergerakan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba tidak mengejutkannya.

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menatap seperti orang linglung pada pakaian mereka yang bercecer di lantai.

"Kyuhyun..."

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?!" Kyuhyun berteriak dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri, pria itu terlihat sangat marah hingga Sungmin memutuskan untuk ikut beranjak duduk dari posisi tidurnya.

"Kyuhyun.." sebut Sungmin bingung. Ada apa dengan pria itu? Kenapa ia terlihat begitu marah dan menyesal?

"Aku sudah melanggar janjiku, aku tak bermaksud Sungmin.." Kyuhyun berdiri dan meraih kimono tidur yang memang selalu tersampir di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Maaf.." Sungmin melihat raut penuh sesal itu perlahan-lahan kembali mendatar seingin dengan napas yang ia hela. "Maafkan aku,"

"Aku pasti akan memberi kompensasi untuk kecerobohanku ini." Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun segera berlalu dan membanting pintu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terpaku dalam diam.

Kenapa seperti itu? Kenapa Kyuhyun membicarakan soal uang lagi?

Airmatanya kembali meluncur tanpa bisa di cegah, Sungmin meremas selimut yang muntup tubuhnya seiring isak tangis yang semakin meradang.

'_Padahal kupikir kau lebih baik daripada Siwon, padahal kupikir dengan melakukan ini semua kau sudah mengerti perasaanku. Ternyata aku salah, kau hanya ingin memenuhi keinginanmu bukan?'_

"Kyuhyun.."

Hatinya begitu sakit saat ini, ia sudah tidak sanggup bertahan lagi. Ternyata soal pelacur yang tadi ia sebutkan untuk dirinya sendiri itu bukan hanya sebuah omong kosong, Kyuhyun benar-benar menganggap dirinya seperti itu, seorang manusia rendah yang hanya mementingkan uang.

"Aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini, aku harus pergi."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**...**_

_**To be continue...**_

**Author's Note** :

Q : Nc nya mana thooor?

A : itu, nc nya diatas.. falied tapi -,-v

Q : Scene romantis Kyuminnya mana?

A : Nanti ya, sabar sedikit.. ini sebenarnya manga isinya nyesek2 doang. Saya sudah berusaha menyelipkan beberapa interaksi kecil namun tetap terlihat tidak terlalu memaksa, alurnya juga sudah saya rubah hampir 40 persen begitu juga dengan penulisan diksinya, mungkin ada baiknya kali ya genre nya saya ganti jadi 'Drama, Hrut/Comfort.'

Q : Kasian Sungmin..

A : iya saya juga, saya tau dengan jelas gimana rasanya perang bating /curcol/

Q : Kyuhyun – Chengmin – Henry

A : adalah, konfliknya saya simpan buat nanti.. masa saya bocor? -.-

Q : Typo.

A : tetep teledor /.\ moga kali ini semakin berkurang ya.

Q : Kyu Sitter kapan di lanjut?

A : rada oot memang bahas itu disini, tapi biar ke jawab ya sudah saya munculkan saja. Sebenarnya niat saya buat post Kyu Sitter itu sekarang, tapi berubah lagi. Saya fikir selesaikan satu persatu ff sampai tamat itu lebih baik. Jadi sabar ya.

Okeh, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


	7. Chapter 7

**Remake **

**The Flawed Marriage**

**ooOOoo**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**Henry**

**.**

**YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR**

**.**

**Sebuah Remake dari manga straight dewasa dengan judul sama yang akan saya rubah sesuai karakter KyuMin**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**..**

Pagi yang sama kembali terulang, dengan kicauan khas burung-burung penyambut yang membuka pagi, dengan udara basah yang perlahan-lahan menetes dari helai ke helain daun, juga dengan wewangian bunga yang menyerebak terbawa angin dan memenuhi seluruh ruangan kamar lewat kaca jendela yang terbuka.

Saat itu Sungmin membuka matanya.

Mengedip pelan saat sinar mentari yang menerpa merangsek masuk begitu saja pada retina matanya yang belum siap menerima. Pemuda itu menggeleng kecil dan mulai beranjak, sedikit meringis perih saat dirasa bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih berdenyut bertegur sapa dengan lembutnya kasur yang ia duduki.

Menggigit bibir bukanlah hal pertama yang ia lakukan, ada sebuah helaan napas berat yang sebelumnya terdengar. Tubuhnya masih sama, tak terbalut benang sehelaipun, hanya sebuah selimut tebal yang semalam Kyuhyun sampirkan di tubuhnya masih berbaik hati untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya hingga pagi menjelang.

Ah, semalam ya..

Mengingat hal itu membuat Sungmin tanpa sadar tersenyum miris di tempatnya. Betapa ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan kini, bukankah ia terlihat begitu rendah? Kyuhyun terlihat begitu menyesal hingga ia berpikir untuk memberinya setumpuk uang sebagai konpensasi untuk tubuhnya yang sudah di jamah.

Tidakkah ini terlihat bagai transaksi jual beli?

Sebegitu murahnya kah dirinya hingga Kyuhyun berpikir untuk memakai tubuhnya sekali lalu pergi, berlalu begitu saja dengan tumpukkan uang yang ia janjikkan. Sungmin bukan pelacur... sungguh ia bukanlah seorang pemuda murahan yang akan memekik senang hanya karena sejumlah uang.

Menangis? Tentu ingin. Mengamuk dan berteriak marah? Ia berharap dapat melakukannya. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya? Sungmin tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun murka dan membiarkan dirinya yang kerdil ini terjerat dalam masalah dengan _Phoenix _si penguasa. Sungmin juga tidak ingin membuat Henry yang begitu menyayanginya kecewa dengan kenyataan yang ada, bahwa dirinya dan Kyuhyun tak pernah benar-benar menikah.

"Hiks." Isakan yang tertahan itu terdengar begitu menyesakkan, tak ada yang dapat Sungmin lakukan selain hanya menangis diam-diam dan berperang dengan batinnya.

Hari ini Sungmin akan mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia tak membutuhkan uang itu, ia juga tak membutuhkan konpensasi yang akan Kyuhyun beri, ia tak perduli dengan cacat ditangannya.

Sungmin hanya ingin pergi, menyudahi semua ini dan kembali pada kehidupannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya, aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini."

-KyuMin-

Sungmin berjalan pelan menyusuri anak tangga dari lantai dua, sedikit tertatih saat merasakan bekas penyatuannya semalam menimbulkan sensasi panas dan juga perih yang begitu kentara. Namun tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakitnya pemuda itu tersenyum manis saat mendapati Henry tengah melambai dengan begitu semangat kearahnya.

"Pagi, _Mom._." Sapa Henry setelah Sungmin sampai di meja makan.

"Pagi." Jawabnya sedikit kesusahan. Melihat gelagat aneh itu kening Henry mengernyit kecil.

"_Mommy, gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Henry membuat Sungmin mengangkat wajah. Begitu tersadar akan pertanyaan putranya Sungmin segera mengumbar senyum dan menggelengkan wajahnya.

"_Mommy_ baik-baik saja sayang.." Jawab Sungmin pelan. Di tempatnya Henry masih mengerucut dan memandang wajah Sungmin dengan sangsi.

"_Jeongmalyo_?" Henry kembali memastikan. Melihat itu Sungmin hanya menggeleng kecil dan berdecak, ia memotong sehelai roti berselai yang ada diatas piring lalu menyuapkannya pada Henry.

"Diam, dan makan saja." Ujar Sungmin cukup sadis setelah berhasil menyumpal mulut Henry dengan sepotong roti. Sang empunya yang semula terkejut karena suapan tiba-tiba dari Sungmin kini hanya mengunyah roti dalam mulutnya dengan pasrah dan tak _ikhlas_.

"Ish, _Mommy_ menyebalkan." Rutuk Henry pelan. Mendengar itu Sungmin kembali memandang putranya dengan tampang sangar.

"Apa?" Tantang Sungmin seolah menginginkan Henry mengulang kembali ucapannya.

"A—tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun.." sangkal bocah itu dengan cengiran polosnya.

Bukannya semakin kesal dengan sanggahan Henry Sungmin malah ikut terkekeh geli, gemas sekali rasanya melihat pipi _mochi _bocah itu bergerak dan semakin menggelembung saat mengunyah makanan yang tengah dimakannya.

"Teh nya, Tuan.."

Sungmin dan Henry mengangkat wajah mereka saat suara Kang _ahjumma_ terdengar, pemuda itu tersenyum ramah dan sedikit membungkuk saat menerima secangkir teh yang di sediakan untuknya.

"Terima kasih _ahjumma_." Ucap Sungmin membuat _maid_ paruh baya itu membungkuk sopan dan segera berlalu dari sana.

Sungmin menatap Henry lagi, anak itu terlihat begitu asik menyantap roti bakar selai anggur kesukaannya. Diam-diam pemuda itu tersenyum, rasanya ia sudah sangat gemas ingin sekali saat ini mencubit gumpalan _marsmellow _ —pipi— yang tengah bergerak abstrak disana. Melirik disela senyumannya, pandangan Sungmin lambat laun teralih menatap kursi kosong disisinya.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak makan pagi bersama mereka.

Kemana perginya pria itu? Apakah tubuh Sungmin sebegitu menjijikannya hingga Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menyesal dan tak sudi lagi untuk menatapnya?

Perlahan sorot mata rubahnya kembali meredup. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara, pria tersebut sama sekali tak memberinya ruang untuk menyuarkan perasaannya. Kyuhyun hanya tahu Sungmin menginginkan uangnya, setelah itu pergi membawa kesembuhan dan kembali pada masa lalu.

Sejujurnya ia benar-benar tak paham, atas siapa yang bersalah dan harus disalahkan disini, ia pun tak sepenuhnya mengerti dengan tindak tanduk Kyuhyun yang kerap kali sukar untuk di terka logika.

Sungmin hanya tahu jika Kyuhyun memang salah paham terhadap perasaannya untuk Siwon, hanya itu. Selebihnya ia tak dapat membaca lagi apa yang ada dalam pikiran pria tersebut, apakah Kyuhyun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama untuknya, atau Kyuhyun memang hanya ingin mempermainkannya, Sungmin tak tahu. Pria itu sangat sulit untuk di tebak, ia selalu melakukan hal-hal yang tak terduga dan sesukanya.

Dan kini.. disaat Sungmin memutuskan untuk bicara dan pergi, pria itu lagi-lagi tak memunculkan _batang hidung _nya.

Sungmin menghela napas_. 'Kapan aku bisa lepas dari semua ini?'_ batinnya mengeluh pedih.

.

.

.

Tak mendengar sedikitpun suara dentingan pisau dan garpu dari orang dihadapannya membuat Henry cukup terpanggil untuk mengangkat wajah, disana ia mendapati Sungmin tengah melamun sambil memandang kursi kosong yang biasa di duduki Kyuhyun dengan hampa.

Remaja tanggung itu menebak jika Sungmin tengah mencari Ayahnya, atau mungkin Ibu tirinya itu merindukan Kyuhyun? Henry memutuskan untuk membuka suara hingga Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya.

"_Mommy_ mencari _Daddy_?" Tanyanya membuat Sungmin tersenyum.

"Tidak sayang.." Parau sekali suaranya, Henry memandang sangsi, jelas sekali Sungmin tengah berbohong padanya.

"Jangan sedih _Mom_, _Daddy_ memang sering pergi pagi-pagi sekali belakangan ini. Tapi _Daddy_ mempunyai alasan."

Sungmin kembali tersenyum kecil melihat kebaikan Henry yang tengah berusaha menghiburnya, satu tangannya terulur untuk meraih puncak kepala Henry dan menepuknya dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih sayang." Gumam Sungmin membuat Henry balas memandang sedih.

"_Daddy_ pasti pergi ke London _Mom_, kemarin _Daddy_ bilang _Daddy_ sudah menemukan Dokter hebat yang bisa menyembuhkan kaki ku dan lengan _Mommy_."

Sungmin tersentak mengangkat wajahnya, pemuda tersebut memandang Henry dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ma-maksudmu? Tanganku?" tanya nya cukup terkejut. Kyuhyun mencarikan Dokter terbaik untuk Henry dan dirinya? Dirinya...? Sungmin kembali memandang Henry, jika Kyuhyun mencarikan Dokter terbaik untuk menyembuhkan luka di kaki Henry, tentu saja itu wajar.

Tapi untuk Sungmin? Untuk dirinya...? bukankah Kyuhyun hanya menjanjikkan uang lima ratus juta untuk dirinya? Tapi untuk apa Kyuhyun repot-repot mencarikan semua itu untuknya?

"_Mommy_, kenapa?" Henry mengerjab bingung melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba kembali melamun, remaja berparas manis itu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin, hingga pemuda yang kini berstatus sebagai _Mommy_ nya tersebut kembali tersadar.

"A—ah, tidak.."

"_Mommy_ tidak tahu? Bukannya _Daddy_ bilang _Daddy_ sudah bilang pada _Mommy_?" Henry bertanya lagi. Seingatnya kemarin Kyuhyun bilang padanya kalau Sungmin sudah mengetahui tentang Dokter bedah yang sedang Kyuhyun cari.

"A—ano, _Daddy_ sudah bilang. Hanya saja mungkin _Mommy_ lupa kkk~" Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal, ia tertawa kaku atas pernyataan Henry yang sama sekali tak ia ketahui.

"Aku ingin cepat sembuh, lalu setelah lengan _Mommy_ dan kaki ku kembali seperti dulu aku ingin kita berjalan-jalan ke bukit, ide bagus kan _Mom_?"

"Te-tentu saja." Sungmin mengangguk kaku, ia kembali menyentuh pisau dan garpu nya untuk melanjutkan makan pagi yang sempat tertunda.

Dalam diam batinnya terus bertanya, untuk apa Kyuhyun mencarikan Dokter untuknya juga?

Apakah... itu adalah bentuk konpensasi yang Kyuhyun janjikkan untuknya?

'_Ah, benar juga..'_

Sungmin tersenyum kecut, padahal Kyuhyun tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan semua itu. Sungmin akan pamit pergi segera setelah pria itu kembali kerumah ini.

"_Mom_."

"Ng?"

"Kita main di taman lagi ya?"

"Baiklah."

**-KyuMin-**

Detik demi detik terus berlalu merajut menit, satuan menit yang menyatu terus berkumpul dan menyebut diri sebagai _jam_. Pukul berapa ini? Angin yang berhembus semakin dingin menunjukkan bahwa hari sudah semakin sore, bahkan sinar-sinar kemerahan di langit pun kian nampak jelas terlihat.

Tapi sampai saat ini.. Kyuhyun belum juga pulang ke rumah. Kemana pria itu pergi? Padahal Sungmin sudah benar-benar mempersiapkan diri untuk bicara padanya bahwa ia akan menyudahi semua ini.

Sungmin menghela napas, cukup berat. Matanya menerawang jauh memandang Henry yang tengah bermain-main dengan anjing peliharaan di mansion mereka. Kyuhyun juga sama sekali tak menelpon hari ini, biasanya pria tersebut akan menelpon minimal satu kali untuk menanyakan keadaan Henry jika ia sedang pergi jauh.

Tapi kali ini, benar-benar tak ada sedikitpun kabar yang dapat menenangkan hatinya. Benar-benar waktu yang menyengsarakan.

'_Kyuhyun-ah..'_

Sungmin menengadah, memejamkan mata saat hembusan kuat angin menerbangkan helai rambut pirang bersamaan dengan runtahan daun _mapple _yang di terpanya.

'_Mungkin aku memang bodoh, tapi disaat seperti ini pun aku tetap merindukanmu.'_

.

.

.

.

Wajah yang semakin murung, juga dengan tatapannya yang sendu, bukan tak menyadari jika semakin hari semua itu semakin kentara terlihat pada wajah berparas manisnya. Henry diam-diam selalu mengamati, menerka-nerka sendiri apa yang mungkin menjadi masalah hingga Sungmin tanpa sadar sering melamun seperti saat ini. Ya, saat ini.. dari kejauhan Henry terus berusaha menelisik apa yang sudah mengganggu _Mommy _nya.

Terkadang remaja tanggung itu berpikir, mungkinkah Sungmin menyesal karena ia sudah menikah dengan Kyuhyun? Atau mungkin Sungmin masih sangat mencintai mantan kekasihnya yang pernah di sebut saat pemuda itu tengah tertidur dahulu.

'_guk guk guk.'_

Tatapannya lurus, tanpa menghiraukan anjing yang tengah berjalan memutari tubuh di bawahnya Henry menatap sendu kearah Sungmin yang kini masih memejamkan mata. Namun di sela-sela pengamatannya itu Henry dibuat mengernyit heran saat mendapati Kang _ahjumma_ tengah berlari kearah mereka.

"Tuan Muda Henry! Tuan Sungmin! Barusan ada telpon dari bawahan Tuan Kyuhyun.."

Keduanya serentak menoleh pada sumber suara. Disana Sungmin dan Henry menemukan Kang _ahjumma _tengah menunjukkan sebuah mobil _limousin _mewah yang sedang terparkir di halaman.

"Tuan Kyuhyun ingin kalian berdua segera tiba ke tempatnya berada saat ini, dia mengirimkan orang kantor untuk menjemput Tuan Sungmin dan Tuan muda Henry."

Entah bisa di sebut berlebihan atau tidak, tapi perumpamaan _bagai oase yang muncul di tengah gurun pasir_ itu benar adanya. Sungmin seolah menemukan obat yang ampuh untuk semua kegundahan hatinya, tak dapat di pungkiri.. hatinya berdesir senang saat tahu Kyuhyun seperti tengah menyiapkan kejutan untuk mereka berdua. Sedang Henry? Anak itu terlihat begitu lega saat melihat senyum tulus di bibir Sungmin telah kembali.

"Syukurlah.." lirih Henry hampir tersapu angin.

Sungmin bergerak pelan, membantu Henry yang tengah berusaha berdiri dan meraih tongkatnya. Mereka berdua tersenyum saat berpandangan lalu segera masuk ke dalam mobil setelah berpamitan dengan Kang _ahjumma_.

Diam-diam Sungmin menutup wajahnya. Kenapa ia terlihat begitu senang karena Kyuhyun menjemputnya? Itu artinya sebentar lagi mereka akan bertemu bukan? Kenapa hatinya menghangat? Kenapa perasaannya terasa begitu bahagia? Padahal Sungmin memutuskan untuk menyudahi semuanya saat ia bertemu Kyuhyun nanti.

Tapi..

_**Bruuumm**_

Sungmin terhentak kaget, mobil yang ditumpanginya ini berlalu begitu saja padahal Kang _ahjumma_ belum sempat menutup pintunya. Ia menyibak gorden yang menutupi kaca jendela dan tersenyum saat melambaikan tangannya pada Kang _ahjumma_ yang tengah mengernyit heran.

"Benar-benar pegawai yang tidak ramah, sampai-sampai tirai jendela mobilnya pun ditutup." Kalimat itulah yang terdengar sebelum _maid _paruh baya itu berlalu kedalam rumah untuk kembali menyelesaikan tugasnya.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana _Mom_?"

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya saat suara Henry terdengar, pemuda itu tersenyum lalu menepuk pelan puncak kepala putranya.

"Entahlah, kalau soal itu kita harus bertanya." Jawab Sungmin sambil berusaha menyibak gorden yang menutupi pemandangan kota.

"Biarkan tirainya tetap tertutup."

Sungmin dan Henry sontak menoleh, mereka menatap heran pada kursi kemudi yang terlihat dari belakang.

"Tapi—"

"Diam dan jangan bersuara."

**Deg**

Keduanya tersentak kaget saat melihat utusan Kyuhyun tersebut Betapa terkejutnya Sungmin saat mendapati bahwa mata-mata Chengmin lah yang saat ini tengah membawa mereka.

"Ka-kau.."

"Tidak usah kaku seperti itu, panggil saja aku Zhoumi."

Sungmin seolah terperangah,ia bersumpah bahwa ia melihat pria berdarah China itu menyeringai sesaat tadi. Sebenarnya apa? Apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan?

"Aku tak menyangka jika pemburuan ku akan semudah ini, kau bahkan tidak memastikan dulu siapa yang di sebut 'utusan Kyuhyun' itu. Hah.. ternyata kau sangat mencintai suamimu ya."

"Kau.."

Sungmin merasakan Henry memeluk kuat tubuhnya saat Zhoumi dengan sengaja menaikan kilometer kecepatan mobil yang di bawanya.

"_Mommy_ aku takut!"

Pemuda itu merengkuh tubuh putranya dengan erat, lagi-lagi ia harus mendapati pria bernama Zhoumi itu menyeringai lewat refleksi kaca kemudi di depan. Mungkin sudah telat untuk mengatakan ini, tapi Sungmin menyadari bahwa mereka tengah di culik saat ini. Dan saat itu juga ia merasa tak berguna, ia bukanlah anak ingusan yang mudah di kelabui seperti Henry, ia lelaki dewasa. Tapi dengan tololnya Sungmin masuk begitu saja ke dalam mobil tanpa memastikan siapa yang akan membawa mereka terlebih dahulu, mengingat pria tersebut sudah mengancancamnya tempo hari, seharusnya Sungmin bisa lebih waspada, kerinduan sudah membutakannya.

"Apa Chengmin yang memintamu melakukan semua ini? Rendah sekali, aku benar-benar tak percaya.. dia akan masuk penjara jika polisi mengetahui tentang ini. Terlebih lagi jika _ommanim_ mengetahuinya, bukankah Chengmin sedang berusaha membujuknya?!" Setetes keringat meluncur dengan cepat melewati keningnya, wajah Sungmin sudah benar-benar tegang. Namun hal itu nampaknya tak membuat Zhoumi terganggu, ekspresinya tetap santai bahkan terkesan seperti menikmati setiap mimik tertekan yang Sungmin tunjukkan.

"Asal kau tahu.." Zhoumi menyeringai. "Penyebab batalnya pernikahan Nyonya Chengmin dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah karena Nyonya Chengmin berselingkuh, Nyonya besar Cho murka bukan main saat itu.. hingga ia mengusir Nyonya Chengmin untuk kembali ke China. Dan kurasa Cho Kyuhyun menggelikan itu senang atas batalnya pernikahan mereka, aku tahu dia _gay._. dan sekarang aku sudah membuktikannya sendiri." Zhoumi melirik sinis kearah Sungmin. Ada perasaan jijik bercampur tak percaya melihat mantan calon suami majikannya ini benar-benar menikahi seorang lelaki.

"Lalu untuk apa Chengmin berniat mengambil Henry?" Tanya Sungmin lagi, matanya menatap nyalang seolah menuntut ke jelasan. Melihat itu Zhoumi kembali menyeringai

"Ah, kau mengingatkan ku lagi pada inti pembicaraan kita. Setelah Cho Kyuhyun menikah denganmu tentu Henry akan memiliki 'ibu' baru yang mengurusnya, dan dia akan hidup pada lingkungan keluarga yang lengkap. Nyonya Chengmin tahu, celahnya untuk merebut Henry semakin menyempit dan bisa jadi Nyonya Chengmin tak akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengambil Henry, menculik kalian sepertinya cara termudah yang bisa kami lakukan."

"Sialan.." Sungmin menggeram marah. "Apa kalian hanya ingin bermain-main? Membahayakan nyawa seseorang hanya untuk alasan yang tak pasti, kau pikir siapa Chengmin bisa dengan begitu mudah nya mempermainkan Kyuhyun dan Henry?! Dan tahu apa Chengmin soal keluarga? Bukankah dia hanya seorang wanita lajang yang sering bersenang-senang dengan berbagai macam pria? Pergi ke _pub_, dan mabuk-mabukakan bersama teman-temannya? Tahu apa dia dia soal cinta _heh_?!"

Zhoumi terkekeh pelan mendengar semua ucapan Sungmin. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Lee Sungmin." Kemudian pria jangkung itu melirik Henry. "Henry-ya? Bukankah kau tahu siapa Chengmin Li itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Dalam pelukan Sungmin tubuh Henry bergetar hebat, airmatany mengalir deras tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun—karena anak itu menggigit bibirnya. "Tidak.." lirihnya kian mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya.

"Ayolah nak, jangan memungkiri kenyataan seperti itu.." Pancing Zhoumi lagi. Henry tetap menggeleng dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

"Kau tahu Chengmin sudah menikah sekarang Henry, kau akan tinggal dengan mereka dan kalian akan bahagia selamanya." Ujar Zhoumi dengan nada mengejek.

"Tidak!"

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Henry."

"Tidak! Tidak!"

"Bagaimanapun kau harus kembali pada ibu kandungmu—"

"TIDAK! DASAR BRENGSEK! MENJIJIKKAN! CHENGMIN BUKAN _MOMMY_-KU! CHENGMIN BUKAN _MOMMY_-KU!"

Sungmin tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Henry mengamuk dan seolah ingin menerjang Zhoumi, dengan cukup kewalahan Sungmin mencoba kembali memeluk Henry.

"Henry—Henry-ya, tenangkan dirimu.."

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU BERSAMANYA!"

"Tenang sayang, kau bersama Mommy.." Sungmin berhasil memeluk Henry, merengkuhnya erat-erat.. berusaha menyalurkan seluruh kasih sayangnya pada anak itu.

"Jangan lepaskan aku _Mom_, hiks..."

"Tidak akan sayang."

.

.

.

"Sungguh mengharukan.."

Sungmin menatap nyalang pada Zhoumi yang kini tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak, benar-benar terlihat mengejek dan bahagia saat melihat reaksi Henry yang begitu ketakutan seperti tadi.

"Dasar gila! Puas kau? Apa mau kalian sebenarnya?!"

"Mau kami?" Zhoumi kembali menyeringai. "Kami ingin Henry kembali."

"Kembali pada siapa? Henry sudah berada di tempat semestinya dia berada, kemana lagi Henry harus kembali?"

"Tentu saja ke tempat ibu kandung nya..."

"A—pa?" Sungmin seolah kehilangan suaranya. Ia benar-benar terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu, Henry? Adalah anak kandung Chengmin? Sungmin merasakan cengkraman tangan Henry semakin menguat di bajunya.

"Apakah—"

"Cho Kyuhyun?" Zhoumi menyela.

Sungmin terdiam.

"Sudah kuduga, tentu saja bukan. Mana mungkin pria menggelikan itu bisa menghamili seorang wanita? Henry adalah putra hasil hubungan gelap Nyonya Chengmin dengan seorang pria yang entah pergi kemana sekarang."

"Dan tentu saja... Henry bukan anak kandung Cho Kyuhyun."

"Aku tidak perduli..."

Zhoumi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bukan suara Sungmin yang terdengar, melainkan suara Henry yang terdengar mendesis.

"Henry.."

"Aku tidak perduli! _Daddy_ ku hanya Cho Kyuhyun dan _Mommy_ ku hanya Lee Sungmin!"

"Bocah keras kepala.." Desis Zhoumi tak kalah seram.

"DIAM BODOH! TAHU APA KAU TENTANG HIDUP KAMI? AKU MEMBENCI CHENGMIN SAMPAI MATIPUN AKU AKAN MEMBENCI WANITA BRENGSEK ITU!"

"Diam kau bocah sialan!"

"Jangan membentaknya Zhoumi-_ssi._." ujar Sungmin dengan nada rendahnya. Zhoumi tersenyum sinis memandang Sungmin.

"Kau yang diam! Jangan ikut campur lagi."

"Jangan bentak _Mommy_-ku lelaki sialan!"

"Jaga mulutmu bocah!"

"_DADDY_! TOLONG! TOLONG SIAPAPUN TOLONG KAMI!"

Pria bernama Zhoumi tersebut panik bukan main saat melihat Henry memberontak dengan menyibak gorden dan menggedor-gedor kaca jendela, dengan terpaksa ia menghentikkan laju mobilnya sejenak untuk memberi pelajaran pada Henry.

"_DADDY_! TOLONG!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU BOCAH!"

_**Buaghh**_

Dengan serampangan Zhoumi menghajarkan kepalan tangannya pada Henry, namun hal itu tak terjadi karena Sungmin melindungi anak itu dengan tubuhnya.

"_MOMMY_!"

Sungmin tidak tahu jika darah sudah mengucur bebas dari pelipis kepalanya yang terbentur pintu mobil, Sungmin tak tahu jika Henry tengah berteriak dan menangis memanggil namanya, yang ia tahu saat ini kepalanya benar-benar sakit seolah berputar, tak ada lagi yang dapat ia dengar selain dengungan samar yang memenuhi gendang telinganya.

Cahaya matanya meredup, semuanya berangsur-angsur gelap saat tinta hitam seakan menitik perlahan dan setelahnya tumpah memenuhi pandangan. Sungmin tak sadarkan diri.

"_Mommy_! _Irreona Mom_.."

'_Kyuhyun-ah... tolong kami.'_

**-KyuMin-**

Kyuhyun memukul gagang stir di hadapannya lalu membuang kasar puntung rokok keluar jendela. Tatapan tajamnya terkesan semakin mengerikan saat garis tegas alisnya hampir menyatu karena menahan amarah.

"Sungmin.. Henry..." lirihnya seraya mencengkram bungkus rokok ditangannya hingga tak berbentuk.

"Wanita brengsek, mati kau Chengmin."

Lalu setelahnya Kyuhyun segera menginjak pedal gas dan memutar kemudi hingga tak searah dengan mobil yang tengah membawa Sungmin dan Henry di dalamnnya.

_**The Flawed Marriage**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continued...**_

**Author's Note** :

Maaf sekaliii update nya semakin ngaret aja ya /.\ ada satu sampai beberapa yang harus di selesaikan jadi saya sama sekali nggak menyentuh laptop -,-

Yang nanya Kyuhyun perokok aktif atau bukan, Kyuhyun Cuma akan merokok saat dia ada masalah, ada fikiran atau ada yang menyita perhatiannya aja, untuk pertanyaan lain akan terjawab seiring cerita. Terima kasih atas semangat yang sudah kalian berikan ya~

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~


	8. Chapter 8

**Remake **

**The Flawed Marriage**

**ooOOoo**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**Henry**

**.**

**YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR**

**.**

**Sebuah Remake dari manga straight dewasa dengan judul sama yang akan saya rubah sesuai karakter KyuMin**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**..**

Sepi...

Tempat itu terasa begitu senyap bahkan di saat burung-burung yang melintas untuk kembali kesarangnya sengaja _berteriak _riuh untuk mengisi kehampaan udara. Awan-awan putih bercampur jingga kemerahan menggelung anggun tepat diatas puncak gunung yang menjulang. Tanah itu kering, ditumbuhi oleh rumput-rumput liar yang memenuhi setiap pandangan.

Bungalo kayu yang terdapat diatas tebing, hanya satu dan berdiri tepat diujungnya yang curam. Suasana terasa semakin mencekam ketika matahari senja mulai bersembunyi dan perlahan-lahan menghilang di balik julangan gunung yang kokoh berdiri.

Semakin gelap saja...

Didalamnya hanya di terangi oleh sebuah lampu dengan cahaya temaram, beberapa barang yang di terpanya sampai menciptakan sebuah siluet yang terlihat jelas pada dinding kayu. Ditempat itu, tepat di bawah cahaya temaram lampu yang menyinari Sungmin dan Henry tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Keduanya tertidur dengan posisi sembarang diatas sebuah sofa lusuh yang berada disana.

Entah sudah berapa lama, mungkin satu, dua atau tiga jam mereka tergeletak disana. Keduanya nyaris terlihat bagai dua mayat yang tak terurus jika saja tak ada hembusan napas yang masih menguap dari kedua onggokan tubuh itu.

Henry pingsan dengan posisi terduduk dan tongkat kaki yang menindih tubuhnya, sedangkan Sungmin tak sadarkan diri dengan posisi menyamping, hampir-hampir kepalanya terletak di paha Henry.

Jam berdetak, waktu semakin berlalu. Suara-suara hewan malam mulai terdengar memekakan telinga, dan hembusan dingin angin malam yang terasa bagai anak panah tak kasat mata, melesat begitu cepat, hilir mudik di sekitar tubuhnya dan menancap begitu saja ke dalam tulang.

Beku.. dan membuat tubuhnya menggigil.

Tanpa sadar bahu Sungmin bergetar, belahan bibirnya yang mulai mengeringpun ikut bergumam dengan kedua bola mata yang mulai bergerak resah dibalik kelopak matanya.

"Kyuhh..." lirih yang begitu lirih. Kepalanya mulai menggeleng kecil, menunjukkan rasa ketidaknyamanan, nampaknya Sungmin tengah bermimpi buruk karena tak ada yang sadar jika kedua tangannya mencengkram sofa dibawahnya dengan begitu erat.

"Hen—ry, HAH!" Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar, napas si pemuda manis itu memburu dengan keringat yang sudah mengucur jelas di pelipis. Refleks ia segera beranjak dari tidurnya, namun pening yang seakan kembali menyergap membuat Sungmin kembali merebahkan tubuh sambil mencengkram kuat-kuat kepalanya yang terluka.

"Aku—dimana?" Sungmin menggerakkan bolamatanya cekatan, pemuda itu menangkap suasana yang begitu asing saat tersadar. Ini bukan rumah, ini juga bukan mobil, dan bahkan ini tidak nampak seperti Seoul. Suasana yang begitu hening dan terkesan cukup mencekam membuat Sungmin berpikir jika mungkin mereka tengah diasingkan ke sebuah tempat terpencil atau bisa saja hutan.

_Diasingkan...?_

Kosa kata itu berlalu cepat di kepalanya dan memori tentang penculikan siang tadi singgah begitu saja dalam ingatan. Ia segera bangkit, melihat Henry yang masih tak sadarkan diri membuat Sungmin segera merengkuh bocah itu kedalam sebuah pelukan erat.

'_Ini salahku... kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Hanya karena mendengar nama Kyuhyun saja bisa membuatku melupakan segalanya. Bodoh Lee Sungmin, kau bodoh!'_

Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat, begitupun dengan rengkuhannya pada tubuh Henry yang semakin menguat. Rasa bersalah kian menyergap hatinya, kenapa ia bisa sangat bodoh? Begitu tolol hingga membiarkan Zhoumi dengan begitu mudah merebut Henry dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Tidakkan ia terlihat bagai sebuah lelucon di depan mata-mata yang berasal dari China itu?

"Maafkan _Mommy_ Henry.."

Sungmin tidak tahu mengapa dirinya terkesan begitu cengeng belakangan ini, emosinya sudah seperti wanita saja saat mengekspresikan 'kepedihan cinta' yang dirasakannya. Namun sungguh, ia berani bersumpah.. Sungmin hanya terlalu lelah, kesabarannya sudah jatuh hingga titik terlemahnya hingga ia takut tak akan bisa beranjak lagi, tak akan bisa melihat cahaya lagi. Ia takut perasaan tak berbalasnya untuk Kyuhyun hanya akan menenggelamkannya pada kubangan lumpur tak berdasar, yang hanya akan membuatnya sesak dan mempersempit ruang bernapasnya, menutup mata hingga ia buta, dan memenuhi telinga hingga ia tuli.

Sungmin tak ingin kehilangan logika, ia tahu jika perasaan bodohnya untuk Kyuhyun ini tak akan pernah mencecap muara bahagia. Karena itu Sungmin ingin memberontak, ia harus pergi sebelum rasa cinta-nya benar-benar mendarah daging dan mendominasi hidupnya.

Namun kembali... tak semudah itu Sungmin bisa mengalahkan perasaannya, rasa rindunya saat tak melihat Kyuhyun terus bertumpuk hingga menyudutkan logika yang ada di kepalanya. Paling tidak, jika Kyuhyun ada Sungmin masih bisa mendengar suaranya, ia masih bisa melihat senyum di wajahnya, juga... kehangatan napas Kyuhyun saat pria itu menciumnya—meskipun itu semua hanya sandiwara.

Mendengar seseorang menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun saja sudah membuat hatinya membuncah bahagia, hingga membuat Sungmin kehilangan rasa waspadanya, membuat pemuda itu bersikap ceroboh. Oh, Sungmin benar-benar menyesal.

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyun.."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya lagi, meresapi perasaan marah, kesal, kebodohannya dengan pelukan pada tubuh Henry yang semakin mengerat. Beberapa menit saja keheningan itu berlalu bersama penyesalan Sungmin, karena setelahnya pemuda itu kembali dibuat terkesiap dengan suara decitan mobil yang terdengar di luar dinding bagian kiri.

'**Bodoh!'**

Sungmin kembali menguatkan pelukannya lalu memasang ekspresi waspada.

'**Harusnya Cuma anak itu saja yang kau bawa! Untuk apa kau membawa serta laki-laki itu? Dia hanya akan mengganggu!'**

'**Maaf Nyoya, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Mereka terus menempel, Henry tidak bisa dipisahkan dari pemuda bernama Lee Sungmin itu.'**

Tanpa sadar posisi duduknya terus bergerak mundur hingga punggungnya menyender pada sandaran sofa. Entah mengapa kedua tangannya mengepal kuat saat samar-samar suara lantang seorang wanita seolah menggema.

'**Jadi dimana Henry?'**

'**Didalam Nyonya..'**

Lagi, tubuhnya kembali menegang. Sungmin menghitung mundur sebelum bilik pintu dengan kenop berputar itu benar-benar terbuka.

_**Ckiit~**_

Pintu kayu tua yang sudah tak pernah terpakai itu berderit, Sungmin menajamkan matanya saat sosok wanita yang di kenalnya bernama Chengmin itu tengah berdiri angkuh dengan tangan berlipat di depan dada.

Rambut nya tetap hitam legam terurai, namun sepertinya tak sepanjang yang pernah dilihatnya dalam foto. Kulit putih dengan bibir yang memerah, tak ada cacat. Hingga seterbuka apapun pakaian yang di kenakannya hanya akan menghasilkan sebuah pujian dari mulut orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Lalu disebelahnya...

'_Siapa itu?'_

Sungmin memandang pria jangkung—selain Zhoumi, yang berdiri di sebelah Chengmin. Surai ikal dengan warna merah marun, tampan.. auranya terasa seperti Kyuhyun namun nampaknya pria itu memiliki sifat yang terlihat lebih buruk.

'_Jadi ini... orang-orang yang sudah membuatku ketakutan dengan segala ancamannya untuk waktu yang cukup lama.'_ Desis Sungmin dalam batinnya.

Sungmin akui wanita itu memang sangat cantik, namun dalam situasi seperti ini... pemuda itu terasa ingin _muntah _saja lantaran rasa benci yang sudah bertumpuk dalam hatinya seolah makin membuncah. Tanpa sadar bibirnya meringis jijik.

"Cho Kyuhyun..."

Sungmin mendengar wanita itu bersuara, tergelak dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika dia benar-benar seorang _gay,_ lihatlah pemuda manis itu.. cukup manis memang, namun tetap saja terlihat menjijikan." Nada lembut yang terdengar mengejek itu berakhir dengan sebuah desisan sinis. Chengmin menurunkan lipatan kedua tangannya dan memposisikan satu lengannya di pinggang.

"Jelas sangat jauh berbeda darimu." Sungmin melihat wanita itu menolehkan wajahnya saat suara pria di sampingnya terdengar. Chengmin menyeringai, lalu memberikan satu kecupan di bibir pria jangkung di depannya.

"Tentu saja Guixian." Yang di panggil 'Guixian' ikut tersenyum miring, satu tangannya terulur memeluk pinggang Chengmin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk sang istri.

"Ya, jadi wajar saja jika kau lebih memilih diriku." Ujarnya seraya mengecup leher mulus Chengmin.

Dari tempatnya Sungmin berdecih, benar-benar pantaskah mereka mengumbar kemesraan disaat seperti ini? Ia sungguh tak menyangka jika perkara seserius ini hanya di pandang bagai permainan oleh mereka berdua. Mereka bahkan terlihat lebih buruk dari Kyuhyun.

"Ngh~" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya saat merasakan tubuh Henry bergeliat dalam pelukannya. Perlahan-lahan bocah itu membuka matanya, pandangan yang perlahan memutih tiba-tiba saja kembali gelap saat Sungmin menutup pandangannya. Sungmin hanya tak ingin putra tirinya itu melihat siapa saja orang yang tengah berdiri di depan mereka.

"_Mom_? Kenapa ditutup?" Tanya Henry heran. Kepalanya menggeleng kecil pertanda risih dengan telapak tangan Sungmin yang menutup matanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kembali tidur sayang." Jawab Sungmin tanpa mengubah tatapan sinisnya pada Chengmin.

"Tapi _Mom_, kita dimana?"

"Kita di kamarmu, kau hanya perlu tidur dan _Mommy_ akan memindahkanmu dari sofa nanti."

"Dikamar? Benarkah? Apa _Daddy_ sudah pulang—"

"Henry..."

Bocah itu berhenti bersuara, tubuhnya mendadak beku saat suara familiar yang begitu di bencinya terdengar menyela.

"Kau..." Henry memberontak dari pelukan Sungmin. Matanya berembun saat kilasan-kilasan memori menyakitkan yang di dapatinya saat bersama Chengmin kembali mengisi kepalanya.

"Kau tak pantas menyebutnya dengan panggilan '_Mommy_' Henry, dia bahkan seorang pria." Chengmin melepaskan rengkuhan Guixian di pinggangnya, wanita itu maju satu langkah dan mengumbar senyum lembutnya, selembut suara yang dibuat nya saat memanggil Henry. Dan semenjijikan saat Sungmin mendengarnya. _Cih, wanita busuk ini beitu pandai berakting._

"Aku merindukanmu Henry.." Ujar Chengmin sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Henry hanya terdiam, memandang datar wanita yang diamini sebagai ibunya itu.

"Kemarilah sayang~" Chengmin melangkah lagi. Satu, dua langkah masih tak terbalas gerak berati dari Henry. Namun saat wanita itu genap menapak langkah keenam ia terpaksa dibuat terhenti karena serangan tiba-tiba dari Henry.

_**Bruukk**_

"Akh!"

"Kau yang tidak pantas menjadi ibuku!" Sentak Henry tanpa memperdulikan Chengmin yang tengah meringis kesakitan karena tongkat yang dilemparkannya. Matanya memandang nyalang, Sungmin tak yakin jika tatapan itu milik putra tirinya yang begitu manis dan periang.

"Ini sakit bocah brengsek!" Jerit Chengmin saat melihat lengannya yang tergores mengeluarkan darah, wanita itu meringis sesaat sebelum balas menatap Henry dengan nyalang.

"Sakit?" Baik Chengmin ataupun Sungmin begitu terkesiap saat melihat Henry malah tertawa, bukan tawa manis yang lucu. Ada airmata yang meluncur menyela tawa sinisnya beberapa saat.

"Harusnya darah itu mengalir lebih banyak." Masih dengan senyum dan airmatanya, Henry mengubah tatapannya bak bocah balita polos yang tak mengetahui apapun.

"Henry.. Henry.." Sungmin berusaha memalingkan wajah anak itu namun sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil, dua kali panggilan khawatirnya mengalunpun sama sekali tak dihiraukan.

"Chengmin-_ssi_, apa kau ingat ketika kaki ku terjepit saat itu?" Tatapan Henry berubah lagi, kini terlihat menerawang dengan eksprsi linglung dan airmata yang masih mengalir di pipinya. Sejenak Sungmin bergidik ngeri, ternyata bocah ini benar-benar mengalami trauma yang sangat berat. Satu sisi Sungmin mengerti mengapa sifat Henry terkesan berubah—seperti yang Kyuhyun katakan, dan satu sisi lagi Sungmin merasa kagum bagaimana bisa bocah sekecil ini menyimpan memori menyakitkan itu sendirian? Bahkan ia selalu mengumbar tawanya saat tengah bersama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Banyak sekali darah yang mengalir, itu juga sakit... sangat sakit... tapi," Henry mengalihkan pandangannya pada Guixian yang hanya menatap datar. "Orang pertama yang kau telpon adalah lelaki itu, LELAKI ITU!" Jeritnya sambil menuding pada lelaki yang sudah resmi menjadi suami Chengmin.

"Kau bahkan tak memikirkanku, kau tidak memanggil _Daddy_ untuk menolongku. Kau hanya memikirkan laki-laki itu dan sibuk mengatakan kalau kau tak bisa menemuinya untuk berkencan. Itu juga sakit, sangat sakit kau tahu? Aku sangat membencimu mulai saat itu, aku berpikir bahwa kau adalah wanita paling menjijikan yang pernah kutemui, aku bahkan bersumpah tidak akan pernah ingin mencintai seorang wanita karenanya haha.." Jeda sejenak. Sungmin memandang detail, menangkap dengan jelas berbagai ekspresi yang berganti di wajah Henry.

"Tapi sepertinya Tuhan terlalu bermurah hati untuk tak membiarkanku membencimu hanya sebatas itu, aku berpikir begitu saat Dokter mengatakan jika golongan darahku cocok denganmu. Benar-benar menjijikan rasanya saat darah kotor milikmu ini mengalir di tubuhku, kenapa kau harus melakukan transfusi darah saat itu? Apa karena ancaman dari _Halmeoni_?"

"Bocah, kau—"

"Tunggu, jangan menyela ucapanku dulu Chengmin-_ssi_." Tatapan Henry kembali mendatar saat melihat Chengmin berdiri dan hendak mendekat padanya.

"Beberapa hari setelah operasi aku mendengar pertengkaranmu dengan _Daddy_.. aku tahu jika kalian mengira bahwa diriku masih tak sadarkan diri, tapi itu salah.. kau dan _Daddy_ terlalu asik bertengkar hingga kalian tak menyadari jika aku sudah sadar dan begitu membutuhkan kasih sayang."

**Flashback**

Henry berjengit sesaat kala bau obat-obatan dirasa begitu menyengat menusuk indra penciumannya. Bibirnya bergerak samar, ingin rasanya ia berbicara dan memanggil Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya namun bibir nya terasa kaku bahkan hanya untuk terbuka. Kupingnya terasa berdengung, semakin terasa pening saat jerit dan teriakan samar-samar mengisi kepalanya.

Henry membuka mata, tanpa sengaja ia menggerakkan kakinya yang terluka hingga menimbulkan denyut yang begitu menyakitkan. Anak itu benar-benar ingin menangis, dan memanggil Kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya.

"_Daddy_..."

"DASAR WANITA BRENGSEK! DIMANA KAU SIMPAN HATIMU?!"

Henry terkesiap dan refleks menutup matanya saat teriakan Kyuhyun menggema, bocah itu sedikit mengintip sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun menoleh dan terlihat menunjukknya.

"Kau lihat? Lihat dia? Kau menghancurkan hidupnya tapi masih bisa bersikap sesantai ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun benar-benar tak percaya. Chengmin hanya tersenyum sinis tanpa mengubah posisi duduk santainya.

"Lalu aku harus bersikap bagaimana? Bukankah aku sudah mendonorkan darahku?" Jawabnya membuat Kyuhyun kembali berdecih. Ia mengambil sebuah amplop yang sejak tadi tergeletak diatas meja dan mengeluarkannya.

"Kau lihat ini!" Sentaknya sembari melemparkan helaian kertas itu ke wajah Chengmin. Yang di lempari hanya menatap sinis pada Kyuhyun sebelum ia mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya, perlahan-lahan ekspresinya berubah terkejut, ia memandang Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Kau membual." Desisnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir aku sudi mendapatkan hasil seperti itu? Kau tahu seharusnya kau mempunyai rasa malu, kau mengaku kau seorang gadis padahal aku tahu saat sekolah dulu kau sudah sering bergonta-ganti pria yang tidur dengan mu, kau mengaku pada ibuku bahwa kau masih sendiri padahal nyatanya kau sudah memiliki seorang anak dan membuangnya!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU CHO KYUHYUN!"

"Dan kau... apa yang harus kulakukan padamu agar wanita sepertimu setidaknya mempunyai rasa malu."

"Cih, aku tahu kau hanya ingin mencari jalan agar pernikahan kita dibatalkan." Ujar Chengmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis.

"Pernikahan? Kau masih berpikir jika aku sudi menikah dengan wanita menjijikan sepertimu?" Kyuhyun melemaskan bahunya lalu tertawa. "Jangan bermimpi." Kekehnya membuat Chengmin menggeram marah.

"Kau.. jangan merasa dirimu paling benar, aku tahu dirimu yang sebenarnya. Tidak lebih dari seorang pria _gay_ yang menjijikan." Ucap Chengmin menyerang titik balik membuat ekspresi Kyuhyun kembali mendatar.

"Setidaknya aku tidak pernah membuang anakku. Aku bersumpah itu adalah hal paling rendah yang pernah kuketahui, kau juga menjijikkan Chengmin." Desisnya pada kalimat akhir. Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya jas memakai jas hitam yang sejak tadi tersampir asal.

"Semua ini akan kukatakan pada _eomma_, dia akan tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Lalu setelah ini dia tidak akan pernah lagi memaksaku untuk menikahi seorang wanita." Kyuhyun mengaitkan kancing jasnya dan berniat segera berlalu sebelum Chengmin mencekal tangannya dan memaksa tubuhnya berbalik menghadap wanita itu.

"Tunggu Cho Kyuhyun!" Tahan Chengmin dengan ekspresi maranya.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Kau tidak bisa membuangku seperti ini!"

"Membuang? Kau tidak sadar? Kau itu memang sampah yang tak sengaja dipungut oleh _eomma_-ku, jangan bertingkah seolah kau tak terbiasa berada di sana."

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kau keterlaluan!"

"Apa? Kau takut jika ayahmu akan marah karena kau batal menikah denganku? Aliansi antar perusahaan orang tua kita akan dibatalkan, benarkan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum pongah saat melihat mata yang Chengmin perlahan-lahan memerah.

"Kau..." Chengmin tak bisa membantah ucapan Kyuhyun, karena semua itu memang benar adanya. "Kau, kau juga... aku tahu kau hanya menggunakan Henry sebagai alat agar _eommanim_ tak mengungkit soal anak jika kelak kau menikah dengan seorang pria bukan?" Pancing wanita itu dengan sinisnya. Perlahan-lahan rahang Kyuhyun mengeras, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku jarinya terlihat.

"Jaga bicaramu brengsek.." desis Kyuhyun dengan tatapan nyalangnya. Bukannya menciut takut melihat tatapan itu, Chengmin balas menantang tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa? Aku benar bukan?" pancing wanita itu dengan senyum pongahnya.

Kyuhyun menggeram samar saat aura iblis seolah menguar di sekitar tubuhnya, pria itu berjalan mendekati Chengmin membuat sang empunya sedikit bergidik dan mundur perlahan.

"Tahu apa kau soal keluarga?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuat Chengmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sejak kapan mereka membahas soal keluarga? Seingatnya tadi ia hanya mengungkit perihal motif Kyuhyun merawat Henry, hanya itu saja.

"Cho—Cho Kyuhyun.." nampaknya Chengmin mulai khawatir saat pria itu terus berjalan maju dan menyudutkan langkahnya hingga kembali terhempas di sofa.

"Kau tidak mengerti apapun tentang keluargaku, bagaimana mereka mendoktrin hidupku hanya untuk menjalankan perusahaan! Perusahaan! Dan perusahaan! Kau tidak benar-benar tahu apakah mereka menyayangiku atau tidak. KAU TIDAK TAHU!"

Chengmin memejamkan erat matanya saat Kyuhyun berteriak dan meninju sandaran sofa tepat diwajahnya, wanita itu nampaknya mulai gentar namun tak sedikitpun ia ingin terlihat kalah.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, mana ada orang tua yang senang jika putranya memiliki kelainan orientasi sepertimu? Mereka mungkin menyesal saat mengetahuimu seperti ini, membuangmu pun rasanya tak mungkin. Jadi daripada kau hanya akan membuat malu, mereka lebih memilih untuk mengasingkanmu dan memaksamu untuk belajar terus menerus, aku benar bukan?" Jelas nada bertanya itu hanya topeng untuk menutup pernyataan penuh cemooh yang Chengmin lontarkan. Wanita itu tersenyum pongah saat melihat Kyuhyun semakin menggeram.

"Brengsek! Setidaknya aku tidak pernah memerikan tubuhku semurah itu pada siapapun dan membuang hasil dari sesuatu yang selama ini aku tanam begitu saja, kau lebih menjijikan Chengmin."

"Tutup mulutmu Cho! Kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

"Lalu? Apa kau tahu tentang hidupku?"

"Cih, sudahlah.. padanya nyatanya Henry bukan anak kandungmu, untuk apa kau mati-matian mempertahankannya—"

**Brugh!**

Lagi-lagi Chengmin harus terbungkam saat Kyuhyun kembali menghajar kulit sofa tepat di samping wajahnya.

"Dia memang bukan anak kandungku, tapi dia bahkan lebih berharga dari keluargaku yang sesungguhnya. Dia menyayangiku dan memanggilku 'Ayah' dengan tulus, dia selalu ada disaat aku bersedih dan merasa marah, selalu menghiburku disaat aku merasa putus asa. TAHU APA KAU SOAL KASIH SAYANG SEBUAH KELUARGA?!" Kyuhyun mungkin tak sadar, namun setetes airmata yang sejak tadi ditahnnya meluncur begitu saja.

"TAPI HENRY BAHKAN BUKAN PUTRAMU CHO! DIA ANAKKU! WANITA YANG KAU SEBUT MENJIJIKKAN INI ADALAH IBU KANDUNGNYA!" Jerit Chengmin tak mampu menahan kekesalan di dalam hatinya.

"Ya, kau sampah." Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula condong pada Chengmin lalu menghapus airmatanya. Ia tertawa rendah membuat Chengmin mendesis marah.

"Sudah berapa banyak kau mengataiku sampah seharian ini?"

"Oh, kau bahkan jauh lebih menjijikan ketimbang sampah Chengmin."

"**Hiks.."**

Sebuah isak tangis menyela mereka, Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya dengan panik, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Henry sudah tersadar dari pengaruh obat biusnya.

"He—nry..." Panggil Kyuhyun tersendat saat mencoba mendekati Henry.

"Jangan mendekat, hiks... aku bukan anak Daddy? Tapi aku anak wanita itu?" Tanya Henry tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Kyuhyun. Kepalanya menggeleng kecil seakan tak menerima akan kenyataan yang baru saja di ketahuinya.

"Katakan semua itu bohong Dad.. katakan aku bukan anak dari wanita jahat itu!" Henry terus terisak, tanpa memperdulikan kenyataan bahwa kepalanya semakin berdenyut karena ia menangis keras bocah itu terus saja menggeleng. Bukan masalah besar jika ia memang bukan anak kandung Kyuhyun, tapi Chengmin? Henry benar-benar membencinya, semua yang ada pada diri anak itu membenci Chengmin—meskipun itu hanya helanya napasnya saja.

Dan sekarang.. Henry mendapati kenyataan, bahwa ia adalah anak dari wanita yang di bencinya.

**Flashback End**

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu?" Tanya Henry memandang Chengmin yang masih terdiam. "Aku bersumpah bahwa tidak pernah merasa sebenci ini pada orang lain selain membencimu." Imbuhnya lagi dengan sedikit mendesis.

Melihat itu Chengmin hanya menghela napas dan menyinggungkan satu senyumnya. "Baiklah, tak masalah jika kau membenciku.. tapi meskipun begitu, kau tetap harus ikut denganku." Ucapnya semakin menambah gemuruh kesal di dalam hati Henry. Namun kali ini Sungmin tak akan membiarkan Henry, sudah cukup anak itu bicara apa yang memang harus di bukanya. Akan tetapi setelah ini Sungmin tak ingin Henry memendam rasa sakit itu sendiri lagi, Sungmin akan membuat Henry melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Jangan membual." Ucap Sungmin seraya mereangkuh Henry ke dalam pelukannya. "Tak puaskah kau sudah menyakiti Henry? Ku kira sebagai wanita terhormat kau masih memiliki rasa malu." Sungmin menatap Chengmin dengan tajam, tak memperdulikan dalam pelukan Henry tengah memperhatikannya, memperhatikan sikap sunguh-sungguh miliknya.

'_Mommy..' _ Dalam hati Henry seolah terenyuh, ia sangat beruntung memiliki sosok pengganti _Ibu_ seperti Sungmin, tsk pernah main-main saat ia mengucapkan sangat menyayangi Sungmin selama ini. Henry tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, entah menguap kemana amarah yang semula menyelimutinya, yang ia tahu hatinya kini perlahan-lahan menghangat saat Sungmin memeluknya. Ia sangat merindukan ini, sebuah kasih sayang.

"_Well_, aku tidak ada urusan dengan mu sebenarnya." Ucap Chengmin seraya mengeluarkan selembar foto dari kantungnya. "Henry, kau ingat siapa orang ini?" tanya nya lagi membuat Henry membuka mata.

Henry memperhatikan dengan detail lekuk garis yang ada pada selembar kertas itu.

"Dia..."

"Betul, dia adalah nenekmu. Dengan kata lain dia adalah ibuku." Sela Chengmin membuat Henry menunduk.

'_Halmeoni... dulu aku sangat suka Halmeoni, dia adalah orang yang baik.'_ Lirih Henry dalam hatinya saat mengingat kenangan indah saat ia belum mengetahui siapa Chengmin sebenarnya.

"Ibuku sangat membenci hal yang tidak benar, beliau bahkan lebih naif ketimbang Ayahku. Bahkan saat ia tahu aku batal menikah dengan Kyuhyun, ia tak seperti Ayah yang marah karena aliansi antara perusahaan gagal terjalin. Ibuku marah karena mengetahui aku berselingkuh selama ini, yeah.. dia mengurungku dan mencabut semua fsilitasku, Beruntung dia tidak tahu jika aku pernah memiliki anak dan membuangnya." Chengmin membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kearah Guixian yang tengah menguap di belakang sana, ia mengusap lengan suaminya kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Setahun yang lalu Ayahku meninggal, dan kau tahu dengan jelas jika aku anak tunggal satu-satunya, tak ada anak laki-laki yang dapat mewarisi kekayaan Ayah selain diriku. Tentu saja semuanya menjadi miliki..." Chengmin berhenti lalu meremas poto di tangannya menjadi tak berbentuk. "Seharusnya begitu jika Ibuku tidak mengetahui bahwa kau adalah anakku Henry! Saat ini perusahaan Guixian memang sedang tak stabil dan kami membutuhkan uang, sedangkan Ibuku tak mau memberikkan uangnya jika kau tak mau ikut dan tinggal dengan kami berdua."

"A—apa?" Sungmin memandang tak percaya, inikah niat busuk dibalik semua sikap Chengmin yang seolah menginginkan Henry selama ini? "Kau busuk Chengmin, jadi selama ini—"

"Ya, kau benar. Aku juga mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Ibu Kyuhyun, dan mulai meributkan perihal hak asuh atas Henry. Tapi wanita tua itu nampaknya begitu lambat, terlebih sekarang Kyuhyun sudah menikah denganmu. Tentu saja jalanku untuk mendapatkan Henry selama ini semakin tertutup."

"Jadi Henry..." Chengmin merapatkan tubuhnya saat Guixian merangkul pinggang kanannya. "Kau harus ikut dengan ku, jika tidak.. aku tidak bisa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang akan terjadi nanti dengan nasib _Mommy_ barumu itu." Chengmin menyeringai senang saat melihat Henry terkesiap.

Anak itu memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan khawatir, semua yang diucapkan Chengmin tak pernah digunakan untuk main-main. Henry menggigit bibirnya resah, bocah itu memandang Sungmin saat merasakan rengkuhan ditubuhnya mengerat.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Henry, dia hanya menakutimu." Ujar Sungmin menenangkan. Henry tak memberi respon, bocah itu hanya menunduk, itu tidak masalah jika soal keselamatannya.. tapi Sungmin? Sungguh Henry benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keselamatan _Mommy_-nya. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk melawan, terlebih dengan kondisi kaki yang semakin tak memungkinkannya.

Melihat semua orang –termasuk Chengmin– hanya terdiam membuat Guixian kembali menguapkan karbondioksida yang mengumpul di rongga paru-parunya. Pria itu merasa bosan.

"Sudahlah Chengmin, tak perlu basa-basi lagi.. bawa saja anak itu secepatnya, urusan hak asuh bisa kita urus nanti. Yang terpenting jika anak itu ikut dengan kita Ibumu akan memberikan uangnya." Ujar Guixian lagi-lagi membuat Sungmin tercengang dan memicingkan matanya.

Demi Tuhan, tidakkah mereka semua memiliki hati? Dimana Chengmin menyimpan cintanya sebagai seorang ibu? Tidakkah ada setidaknya secuil rasa sayangnya untuk Henry? Anak yang sudah susah payah dilahirkan olehnya?

Diam-diam Sungmin mendesis saat kepalanya menunduk, kedua tangannya mengepal erat bukan main.

Chengmin sama tidak menyayangi Henry, ia mengambil Henry bukan karena wanita itu menginginkannya. Semuanya hanya demi uang!

Sama seperti dirinya...

Ia berada di tempat ini, pada awalnya memang karena uang. Tetapi... Sungmin bahkan tak pernah sampai hati untuk tak memakai perasaannya, sehari-hari hidup bersama Henry... Sungmin benar-benar menyayangi anak yang begitu menerimanya itu dengan setulus hati.

Tapi Chengmin... hanya demi pria bernama Guixian ini, dia rela menyakiti Kyuhyun dan Henry secara bersamaan. Bahkan kini, hanya karena suaminya itu kekurangan uang Chengmin sampai hati mengambil Henry dari Kyuhyun hingga mempertaruhkan keselamatannya.

'_Bahkan tak ada sedikitpun rasa bersalah yang terpancar diwajahnya.'_

"Dia benar.." lirih Sungmin membuat Chengmin, Guixian dan Zhoumi mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ya, sekarang aku baru mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun begitu membencimu. Kau memang brengsek Chengmin! Kau hanya seperti tumpukkan sampah yang tak berarti. Tidak memiliki hati, rasa kasih sayang ataupun rasa iba. Tak ada semua itu dalam dirimu selain bau busuk yang menyengat." Tantang Sungmin membuat Chengmin menggeram marah.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun, jadi lebih baik tutup mulutmu!" Geramnya sambil berdecih. Melihat reaksi itu Sungmin kembali mengumbar senyum sinis.

"Kau memang sampah, pantas saja Kyuhyun tidak mencintaimu—"

"Tepat sekali. Kaulah yang kucintai Sungmin."

Semua orang terlebih Sungmin dan Henry segera menoleh saat suara _bass_ yang begitu familiar terdengar mengisi pendengaran mereka.

"_Daddy_!"

Sungmin tersenyum lega. Disana ia mendapati Kyuhyun tengah berdiri menyandar pada tiang pintu –masih– dengan setelan jas mahalnya sambil meniupkan kepulan asap rokok yang semula ia hisap.

"Akhirnya aku sadar." Kyuhyun membuang sisa puntung rokoknya lalu berdiri tegak memandang mereka, ia membenahi jas hitamnya yang sedikit bergeser sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam bungalo.

"Akhirnya aku tersadar jika kau bukan hanya kiriman dari langin untuk Henry saja, tapi juga untukku." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tanpa sadar tersenyum haru, hatinya kini terasa begitu lapang saat mengetahui jika Kyuhyun juga ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Kyuhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada ketiga orang berdarah China disampingnya, ia tersenyum. "Hai Chengmin, apa kabar?" Sapanya begitu ramah. Namun siapapun tahu dengan jelas jika sapaan itu tak menunjukkan keramahan yang sesungguhnya, Chengmin tahu itu adalah sebuah ancaman untuk mereka. Kyuhyun saat ini begitu berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang dulu, pria itu semakin mengerikan saja.

"Seseorang mengatakan kepadaku bahwa kalian datang berkunjung dari China, aku terus menunggu dan mengawasi kalian bertiga dari tempatku. Dan begitu aku mengetahui jika Istri dan anakku di bawa oleh seseorang saat itu aku tahu jika kalian sudah sampai di Korea. Dan... kau tahu bukan perkara yang sulit untukku bisa menemukan kalian, aku hanya tinggal menunggu dibandara dan mengikuti mobilmu." Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Guixian.

Lagi-lagi –tanpa sadar– Sungmin tertular senyum saat Kyuhyun tersenyum, pemuda itu tak pernah ragu akan kecerdasan suaminya. Bukan tanpa alasan Sungmin kerap kali menyebutnya _'Phoenix'_.

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu. Sekarang mari sambut hadiah ku," Kyuhyun menyeringai lalu mengangkat kedua jarinya disisi kepala. Bersamaan dengan itu beberapa orang pria bertubuh kekar masuk kedalam dan berdiri di belakangnya. "Hanya pilih, mati di tanganku.. atau membusuk di dalam penjara." Ancam Kyuhyun dengan nada rendah, raut wajahnya perlahan-lahan mulai mengeruh dan berubah serius.

"Sebuah kesalahan bagimu Guixian, karena sudah berani mengusik keluargaku tanpa persiapan yang matang." Kyuhyun melikikkan pandangannya, di depan sana pria bernama Guixian dan Zhoumi itu tengah mengumpat dengan tangan mengepal.

"Tangkap mereka."

"Baik." Dan bersamaan dengan koor persetujuan yang menggema itu Chengmin, Guixian dan Zhoumi di bekuk secara bersamaan. Samar-samar Sungmin masih bisa mendengar jeritan Chengmin yang mengumpat dan juga Guixian yang tengah memarahi keteledoran Zhoumi.

Semua itu berlalu bagai sapuan angin hingga kini yang tersisa hanyalah senyap. Sudah tak ada siapapun selain mereka bertiga di dalam sana, hembusan angin dingin yang melintas tak mengganggu dua pasang mata itu untuk saling bertatap penuh rindu.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan mendekati Sungmin dan Henry, pria itu berjongkok tepat saat tubuhnya sudah berhadapan dengan dua makhluk manis yang sangat dikhawatirkannya. Ia tersenyum.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengusap kepala Sungmin dan Henry secara bersamaan. Untuk sesaat hening menyapa, Sungmin dan Henry memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata berair, mereka tersenyum sebelum akhirnya meneerjang tubuh Kyuhyun secara bersamaan.

Seakan sebuah pelukan itu memberikan kenyamanan, seakan sebuah pelukan itu memberi mereka sebuah keamanan, seakan pelukan itu adalah tempat dimana mereka pulang.

Kyuhyun balas memeluk keduanya, ia mencium kening Sungmin dan Henry secara bergantian.

"Aku mencintaimu Sungmin. Aku mencintai kalian."

**The Flawed Marriage**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continue...**_

**Author's Note** : Tepat seminggu, nggak terlalu ngaret kan ya? =,=v adoh.. saya nggak tau lah ini ff gimana jadinya, chapter ini alurnya saya rubah lebih dari 60% u,u maaf ya kalau gagal, biasanya saya rubah tiap chapter paling 40%, itupun dengan mood baik. Pagi tadi itu ffn kan nggak bisa dibuka ya? Nah saya kesel dan janji tuh klo ffn bisa di buka lagi saya update deh, eh... taunya beberape menit kemudian ffn langsung bisa dibuka lagi '-o-a

Yasudah jam satu saya pulang langsung ketik, MAAF UNTUK TYPO YAK.. nggak diedit soalnya -_-v


	9. Chapter 9

**Remake **

**The Flawed Marriage**

**ooOOoo**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**Henry**

**.**

**YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR**

**.**

**Sebuah Remake dari manga straight dewasa dengan judul sama yang akan saya rubah sesuai karakter KyuMin**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

Cuaca kian menggelap disaat waktu petang telah beranjak pada malam, gumpalan-gumpalan anggun sang awan senja sudah tak lagi terlihat kini, bergantikan dengan hamparan luas langit yang terbentang bertemankan taburan cahaya penuh kemerlip; bintang.

Saat itu hening menguasai laju sebuah mobil mewah yang tengah melintas di jalanan terjal, merayap perlahan menyusuri jalan seolah tengah berusaha menjaga keamanan penghuninya.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dalam diam, di pelukannya Henry pun ikut mematung walau nyatanya tak tertidur. Suasana hening yang menyelimutipun tak begitu saja membuat mereka mengantuk, ketiganya masih terjaga. Biasanya dalam sebuah fase, keheningan yang menenggelamkan seperti ini akan berujung pada sebuah kecanggungan. Namun nampaknya hal itu tidak sedang terjadi diantara mereka bertiga. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, maupun Henry sama-sama tersenyum dalam diamnya, seolah bibir-bibir itu tidak lelah terus melekuk dan berada pada posisi yang sama selama berjam-jam.

Mata mereka bertemu dalam sebuah refleksi kaca kemudi, saling memandang kemudian tersenyum lagi. Hal itulah yang Henry lihat dari tingkah laku kedua orang tuanya sejak tadi, hingga mau tak maupun bocah berumur sebelas tahun itu ikut terkikik geli menyaksikan tingkah konyol _Daddy _dan _Mommy_-nya.

"Kkkk~" Henry berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Sungmin, meredam sebisa mungkin agar kikikan tawanya yang sudah mengalun beberapa kali itu tak terdengar oleh kedua orang tuanya. Namun sepertinya kali ini cara itu tak berhasil, Kyuhyun melirik Henry dari kursi kemudi lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Berhenti menertawakan kami Henry." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit senyum konyolnya, sepertinya ia baru sadar jika 'aksi saling melirik'-nya dengan Sungmin barusan menjadi bahan perhatian sendiri oleh Henry.

"Aku tidak tertawa." Sanggah bocah itu sembari mengulum senyumnya. Di dekatnya Sungmin ikut terkekeh menyaksikan wajah manis dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah tersebut.

"Kalau begitu berhenti mengulum senyummu seperti itu." Ujar Sungmin sambil menarik gemas pipi putranya. Sang empu tentu saja memekik tidak terima, bibir anak itu mengerucut sambil memandang tajam pada Sungmin.

"Ini sakit _Mom_.." Adunya seraya mengelus pelan daging kenyal yang baru saja menjadi obyek 'penganiayaan' Sungmin.

"Salahmu sendiri tertawa seperti orang gila." Ejek Sungmin lalu tergelak.

"Ya~ setidaknya aku tidak mencuri-curi pandang lewat bayangan di kaca, aku bukan orang yang sok malu-malu tapi mau." Henry melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dari tubuhnya, berbicara dengan gaya sesantai mungkin lalu menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran _jok_.

"Ya~ darimana kau mempelajari kalimat seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun kembali melirik Sungmin, sementara yang dilirik hanya mengerjap kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Henry.

"Dari _Daddy_." Jawabnya santai.

Sungmin melemparkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun dan dibalas dengan _gesture_ yang seolah mengemukakan kalimat 'aku tidak tahu'. Merasa tak mendapatkan jawaban atas sikap Henry barusan Sungmin tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk pelan kepala putranya.

"Anak manis sepertimu tidak boleh bicara macam-macam." Nasehat Sungmin yang seolah terkejut dengan sindiran tak langsung yang Henry ucapkan sebelumnya. Kalimat yang tidak terlalu tajam memang, namun sifat Henry yang seperti itu sungguh baru Sungmin lihat kali ini. Anak semanis Henry sangat tidak cocok memiliki lidah tajam seperti Kyuhyun.

Sejenak pikirannya kembali pada kejadian petang tadi, kejadian dimana Chengmin, Guixia, dan juga Zhoumi menyekap mereka di dalam sebuah bungalo bekas tak terurus. Ingatan itu melintas begitu saja, bayangan dimana ia seolah bisa melihat sisi lain Henry yang selama ini seakan tersembunyi.

Ekspresi itu... tatapan itu... juga kalimat-kalimat tajam itu, Sungmin tak menyangka jika Henry menyimpan semua rasa sakit itu sendirian. Anak itu bahkan tak terlihat mau membaginya dengan Kyuhyun, selalu tersenyum dan mengumbar tawa jika berada diantara mereka berdua.

'_Pantas saja Kyuhyun sangat menyayanginya. Henry anak yang baik.' _Bisiknya dalam hati.

Sungmin memandang sedih pada Henry yang masih terduduk santai, ia mengulurkan tangannya membawa Henry ke dalam sebuah pelukan –lagi– kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan berubah, tetaplah menjadi Henry si anak manis yang sangat _Mommy_ sayangi." Ujar Sungmin membuat Henry mendongak.

Sejenak Henry terdiam, memandang Sungmin yang tengah memeluknya dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Ada perasaan hangat yang menelusup masuk dan perlahan-lahan menyebar, memenuhi seluruh rongga dadanya.

Bocah itu memejamkan matanya. "Tentu saja." Tersenyum sebelum membalas pelukan Sungmin tak kalah erat.

"Lupakan semua rasa sakit mu, buang semua dendam yang selama ini kau simpan sendiri Henry. Ganti semua itu dengan tawa dan kebahagiaan, _Mommy_ menyayangimu." Satu tetes air mata mengalir bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang mengangguk, senyum haru itu perlahan berubah menjadi isak tangis dan membuat Henry semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Di depan sana Kyuhyun tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus, tanpa beban juga tanpa 'maksud' apapun yang terlihat mendominasi. Henry terlihat begitu menyayangi Sungmin, dan itu sudah terlihat sejak pertemuan pertama mereka yang terlihat begitu manis.

Sedangkan Sungmin, pemuda itu... entahlah ia tak begitu mengerti. Ada degup jantung tak biasa disaat ia bersamanya, degup yang membuatnya kerap kali panik, degup yang sering kali membuat perasaannya menghangat. Namun ia selalu mengingkari semua itu, menganggap semua getar dihatinya hanyalah sebuah bentuk simpati atas kondisi fisik Sungmin yang hampir serupa dengan Henry. Bukan sebuah ketertarikan, bukan semua apapun itu yang dianggapnya hanya akan 'menenggelamkan'.

Akan tetapi, omong kosong besar jika Kyuhyun tak pernah terbawa oleh perasaannya sendiri di saat ia bersama Sungmin. Perasaan aneh itu seolah membuncah, dan tumpah begitu saja tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, bukan pula sebuah kesengajaan jika selama ini ia sering kali mencium Sungmin. Semua nya terjadi begitu saja, seperti sebuah keharusan yang sangat pantang jika tidak Kyuhyun lakukan.

Lalu setelah ia tersadar, puluhan ribu tanya menyergap begitu saja di kepalanya. Tak ada satupun yang dapat ia jawab hingga terkadang ia merasa kalah dan terinjak oleh perasaannya sendiri, Kyuhyun sangat membenci kekalahan. Hingga pria itu menghindar dengan sifat angkuhnya, menutupi semua perasaan yang dengan perlahan tapi pasti menguasai logika di kepalanya dengan sikap dingin dan kasarnya terhadap Sungmin.

_Wait_. Bukan kasar dalam bentuk kekerasan yang dimaksud disini, namun lebih menjurus pada sikapnnya yang pemaksa juga kalimat-kalimat sindiran bernada sinis yang Kyuhyun lontarkan.

Ya, itulah Kyuhyun. Si bodoh yang tak ingin mengaku bodoh, dan si pemenang yang sebenarnya adalah seorang _loser _sejati.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri atas pemikirannya barusan, ia kembali melirik Sungmin dan Henry di belakang.

'_Kali ini aku akan mengakuinya, mengakui kalau aku memang bodoh, mengakui kalau aku memang seorang pecundang, dan juga mengakui... aku memang mencintaimu.'_

Lagi-lagi tersenyum. Kyuhyun menginjak pedal rem hingga mobilnya terhenti dan bergetar kecil. "_Daddy_ juga menyayangimu." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil membalik tubuhnya dan memandang Henry yang masih terisak.

"_Daddy._.." Bocah itu balas menatap Kyuhyun. Disana, Daddy-nya tengah mengukir senyum lembut dan mengumbar tatapan hangat dari obisidan hitamnya. Isakannya yang semula mulai mereda kini mengeras kembali.

"Hiks, aku sebal! Kenapa kalian membuat ku menangis seperti ini.." dengus Henry seolah tersedak tangisnya. Bocah itu menutup seluruh wajahnya kemudian kembali menangis kuat-kuat. Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil, dengan satu kali pergerakan kaki panjangnya melangkah pada kursi belakang.

"Ya~ kau saja yang terlalu cengeng." Ejek Kyuhyun setelah tubuhnya terhempas pada sandaran _jok _mobil. Pria itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk membuka tangan Henry yang masih menutup wajahnya.

"Lihat ini lihat, kau ini sudah sebelas tahun tapi kenapa masih menangis seperti bayi?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi _sok_ herannya. Mendengar itu Henry mendelik hebat.

"Semua ini salah _Daddy _kaaaaaaaan!" suara tenor itu melengking kuat saat sang empunya memukul tubuh pria yang lebih dewasa disebelahnya. Henry terus menjerit sambil menyalahkan dan memukul Kyuhyun dengan brutal hingga membuat sang empunya meringis sakit.

"Ya~ Henly-_ah,_ anak manis tidak berlaku seperti itu." Sungmin melerai dengan merengkuh tubuh putra nya dari belakang, hal itu berbuah satu dengusan kesal dari Kyuhyun.

"Lihat saja.. kau sudah besar tapi masih semanja itu pada Sungminku." Gerutunya membuat Henry kembali meradang.

"Dia _Mommy_-ku!" Jerit Henry sambil melayangkan satu _geplakkan_ di lengan Kyuhyun.

"_Mwo_? Tapi dia istriku!" Balas Kyuhyun dengan kedua mata yang di besar-besarkan.

"Iya, tapi dia _Mommy-_ku _Dad_!"

"Tapi Sungmin istriku _Baby-ah_!"

"Tapi aku putranya! Pantaskan kalau aku bermanja-manja dengan _Mommy_-ku sendiri?"

"Tapi dia istriku, seharusnya _Daddy_ yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan _Mommy_, buka kau!"

Sungmin hanya mengerjab memandang perdebatan yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting ini. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka berdua ributkan sampai-sampai dengusan dan kalimat sinis mereka lemparkan satu sama lain?

'_Hahhh..'_ Sungmin menghela napas lalu menggeleng. Baiklah, satu sifat lagi yang terkuak dari pasangan ayah-anak di depannya.

"Sungmin istriku!"

"Tapi dia _Mommy-_ku!"

"Istriku!"

"_Mommy_-ku!"

"YAH!"

Kyuhyun dan Henry berteriak bersamaan, begitu kesal karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau mengalah. Sementara itu Sungmin menghela napas lagi, bermaksud membuka suaranya.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun dan Henry tersentak. Menyadari tingkah konyol yang menurutnya sangat memalukan barusan membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa berdehem, menelan saliva dengan canggung dan berusaha menetralkan air mukanya agar kembali mendatar.

"A—tidak perlu kau anggap serius." Ujar Kyuhyun setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya. Mendengar itu Sungmin mengangguk dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Henry yang masih saja menrenggut kesal.

"Sekarang boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Sungmin sambil membawa Henry ke dalam pelukannya. Entah mengapa pemuda itu senang sekali melakukan itu pada Henry.

"Tentu."

"Dimana kita berada sekarang? Kenapa kau menghentikkan mobilnya disini?" Tanya Sungmin sambil melirik sekitar. Kyuhyun ikut melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Dimana ini? Ia juga tak tahu. Yang pasti mereka tengah berada di salah satu tempat yang di lalui jalan pulang mereka. Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya, tadi ia hanya asal berhenti karena bibirnya begitu gatal untuk menggoda Henry, sudah lama sekali ia tidak melakukan itu.

"Entahlah.. tapi kurasa tempat ini cukup bagus." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu mobil, tubuhnya nyaris saja keluar namun terhenti saat Henry menarik jas bagian belakangnya.

"Kenapa Daddy berhenti disini? Ini sudah malam,disini juga gelap. Aku takut..." Henry melirik kesana kemari, tak ada yang lain selain rentetan pohon dan dan kegelapan yang memenuhi pandangannya. Hanya lampu mobil yang menyala yang masih sedikit membantu.

Melihat raut ketakutan yang terlukis jelas di wajah putranya membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh geli, ia mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk mengacak rambut hitam Henry dan menunjuk sebuah tempat lewat tangannya yang lain.

"Disana, sepertinya ada sebuah jurang.. bukankah dulu kau bilang ingin pergi ke bukit dan berteriak disana?"

Henry menatap tempat gelap itu dan wajah Kyuhyun secara bergantian. Ia memang pernah bilang ingin bergi ke bukit, untuk bermain bebas dan berteriak sepuasnya disana. Tapi tidak dengan kondisi seperti ini, disini dingin dan gelap, tidak ada pemandangan indah yang dapat dilihatnya selain aura mencekam yang terpaksa harus membuatnya menelan ludah kuat-kuat.

"Ta—tapi Dad..."

"Sudahlah, ayo.. minta tolong _Mommy_-mu untuk turun."

.

**=KyuMin=**

.

Ketiganya sudah berdiri di tepian jurang yang tak terlalu dalam. Keadaan sekitarnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan julangan gunung-gunung sangat memungkinkan untuk membuat gema dari teriakan mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli saat melihat Henry yang masih mengerut takut sambil memeluk Sungmin.

_Sungmin..._

Pandangannya kemudian teralih untuk memandang pemuda itu, efek sinar bulan yang membias wajahnya dari samping membuat pemuda manis itu begitu bercahaya dimata Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa dalam situasi segelap ini matanya justru menemukan sinar ketulusan dari wajah tanpa cacat itu?

Kyuhyun tersenyum —lagi. '_Sepertinya kepalaku mulai bermasalah_.' Kekehnya dalam hati.

Sungmin yang awalnya tengah memandang bulan purnama perlahan mulai terusik, ada satu sisi dari nalurinya yang merasa terganggu. Ia mengernyit, merasa seperti tengah di perhatikan akhirnya Sungminpun menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum bodoh disana.

Tanpa ia sadari lengkungan bibirnya ikut terangkat naik, melukiskan sebuah senyum manis yang akan selalu terpatri dengan kuat dalam ingatan Kyuhyun.

"_Saranghae_.." Gumam Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengerjap. Melihat reaksi itu Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh.

"Ka—kau,"

"Ya, aku mencintaimu Sungmin." Peralahan ekspresi di wajah tampan itu berubah serius, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sedalam yang ia bisa. Berusaha merogoh keyakinan dalam dirinya untuk bersikap jujur lewat tatapan mata Sungmin.

"Saat itu... aku benar-benar menginginkanmu, aku-aku seakan tidak sanggup menahan perasaan mengerikan itu. Hingga saat melihatmu menangis, aku seolah kehilangan kendali atas diriku, aku seakan kehilangan akal sehatku. Maaf, aku tak bermaksud untuk melanggar perjanjian kita.. aku-aku hanya—" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin saat kalimatnya terjeda, pria jangkung itu menangkap setetes airmata yang mengalir dari sudut mata sang istri.

"Jangan menangis..." Kyuhyun mengulurkan satu tangannya, menghapus cairan dingin yang meluncur itu dengan ibu jarinya. Perlahan namun pasti, keduanya seolah melupakan keberadaan Henry yang kini sudah memisahkan diri dan memandang mereka dengan polos.

"Maaf jika aku sudah melukaimu, aku tahu kau sangat tersiksa karena hidup bersamaku. Kau selalu mengingat mantan kekasihmu, hingga aku merasa... menahanmu dengan caraku adalah jalan terbaik agar kau tidak pergi meninggalkanku, aku mencintaimu Sungmin..." Keduanya berpandangan, saling terpasung dalam pesona masing-masing si pemilik mata.

Kilatan itu terasa begitu kuat, tatapan yang dulu selalu tak dapat ia baca kini seolah menguarkan rasa cinta dengan begitu lugas. Tak ada basa-basi, tak di temukan sedikitpun celah kebohongan, dan itu sudah mampu membuat lidah Sungmin kelu hingga tak ada satupun kata yang terlontar, bahkan untuk penyanggahan tentang tuduhan Kyuhyun terhadap perasaannya pada Siwon.

"Aku selalu memikirkan mu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, aku sudah sering memperhatikan semua yang ada pada dirimu. Caramu berbicara, caramu makan, tidur, hingga seluruh sikap sungguh-sungguhmu seolah sudah tercatat jelas dalam ingatanku. Aku tahu kau sering bersedih, kerap kali kutangkap kau tengah melamun. Karena itu belakangan ini aku memilih menjauh, karena aku mengira kau begitu tertekan oleh keberadaanku. Maaf..."

Entah sudah berapa kali airmatanya lolos, menjebol pertahanan dan tumpah ruah membasahi pipi. Entahlah Sungmin tak ingin mengingat itu, namun hal yang membuatnya tercengang adalah semua kalimat yang Kyuhyun lontarkan.

Tidakkah... ini sangat lucu? Dirinya dan Kyuhyun diam-diam memikirkan kemungkinan yang ternyata sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

Bagaimana bisa mereka berselisih paham dalam dia hingga sejauh ini?

"Aku tidak ingin lagi memaksamu..." Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya saat suara Kyuhyun kembali terdengar.

"Jika kau ingin pergi, pergilah setelah aku mengobati luka ditanganmu.." Sungmin menggeleng pelan, airmata terus saja berjatuhan tanpa jeda.

_Kyuhyun, kau salah paham!_

"Kau boleh kembali dengan kekasihmu yang dulu, aku akan mencarikan—"

_**Brugh**_

Tiba-tiba Sungmin menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya.

"Sudah hentikkan!" sentak Sungmin di sela isak tangisnya. Jeritan-jeritan kecil yang pemuda itu lontarkan sukses teredam oleh dada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah di peluknya.

"Kenapa...? Kenapa...?" Kyuhyun membalas pelukan itu dengan lebih erat ketika isak tangis Sungmin terdengar semakin kencang.

"Min... jangan menangis." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin penuh kasih sayang.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh Cho Kyuhyun!? Kenapa kau selalu membuatku terjebak dalam prasangka burukku yang tak beralasan?" Sungmin mengerang kesal, ia memukul bahu Kyuhyun berkali-kali hinga sang empunya meringis sakit.

"Maksudmu? Apa yang sedang ingin kau sampaikan Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan rengkuhan tubuhnya. Sungmin menggeleng, sedikit kesal dan malu ia terus merutuki kedohannya dalam hati.

Ya, dia memang bodoh! Dia sangat bodoh, hingga ia tidak punya malu lagi menagis sekeras ini di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa... kenapa malam itu kau meninggalkan ku Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengerti 'malam' mana yang di maksud Sungmin, pria itu menghela napas.. merenggangkan sedikit rengukuhan tubuhnya untuk memandang wajah pemuda yang begitu dicintainya.

"Aku tidak sanggup.. jika aku tetap berada disana aku pasti akan 'menyentuh'-mu lagi Sungmin."

"Kau tidak jijik padaku?" Pertanyaan spontan setengah polos dari Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun melotot kaget.

"Ya, mana mungkin aku jijik padamu. Aku tidak akan 'menyentuh'-mu sejauh itu jika aku hanya main-main."

"Apa kau menyesal karena sudah menyentuhku?"

Lagi-lagi, pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit heran.

"Aku memang menyesal," Jawab Kyuhyun membuat sinar mata Sungmin kembali muram. Melihat itu Kyuhyun kembali menghela napas.

"Aku belum selesai bicara..." Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya saat kedua tangan besar Kyuhyun membelai pipinya dengan lembut. "Aku menyesal karena sudah tak bisa menahan diri dan melanggar janjiku, aku menyesal karena telah berani 'menyentuh'-mu padahal kau masih mengharapkan kekasimu. Dan satu hal yang paling ku sesali, aku takut kau akan pergi meninggalkanku karena hal itu."

Setelahnya Kyuhyun terdiam saat Sungmin diam. Menatap dalam disaat Sungmin hanya memandangnya dengan airmata yang terus mengalir. Perlahan-lahan keduanya seolah terhanyut, terbawa arus perasaan yang seolah kian menggebu. Bibir itu seolah tergerak dengan sendirinya, Kyuhyun tak dapat memikirkan apapun saat ini karena perasaanlah yang memegang kendali penuh atas dirinya.

Pria itu menempelkan bibirnya dengan lembut, berusaha meraih kehangatan dalam sebuah ciuman tulus yang tidak saling menuntut. Sedang Sungmin menerima dengan sepenuh hati, bahkan disaat bibir Kyuhyun menghisap pelan bibir bawahnya.

Kedua mata yang mengatup itu perlahan terbuka, bibir mereka masih menyatu namun batu safir milik sang terkasih pun seperti magnet yang selalu bisa menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Bisik Sungmin sebelum membawa keduanya dalam ciuman panas yang menggairahkan. Dua lelaki itu saling memagut, saling mengecup dan menyentuh titik-titik lemah kekasihnya dalam balutan cinta. Tak memperdulikan sedikitpun dimana mereka saat ini berada, tak memperdulikkan bagaimana kondisi sekitar mereka, dan sama sekali tak menghiraukan akan waktu yang terus berjalan hingga beranjak larut.

Ah, ya... sepertinya mereka juga melupakan Henry. Tidka ingatkah jika Henry masih berdiri disana? mematung sendiri karena diabaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya yang _malah asik_ dengan kegiatan mereka.

Henry memandang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih berciuman dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sedikit banyaknya bocah itu mengerti atas semua yang diucapkan kedua orang tuanya. Ia tak memperdulikan persoalan lain, namun satu poin penting yang ia tangkap sejak tadi adalah.

Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin. Dan Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun.

_Daddy_ dan _Mommy_ nya itu ternyata memang saling mencintai.

Henry benapas lega.

"_Mommy.. Daddy_.." lirihnya membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terkesiap dan membatu di tempat mereka.

"Aku juga mencintai kalian.."

Dua pria dewasa itu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menatap Henry yang kini tengah memandang mereka.

"Hen-henry.." Sungmin mengelap bibirnya dengan gerakkan kikuk sementara Kyuhyun hanya berdehem kecil untuk menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Henry, apa ka-kau melihat—"

"Aku senang karena _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ saling mencintai, aku juga mencintai kalian." Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Sungmin Henry menyela. Ucapan dari bocah berusia sebelas tahun yang sanggup membuat Kyuhyun melukiskan senyum tulusnya.

"Hey, apa kau menangis?" Tanya Kyuhyun jahil. Menyadari matanya sudah basah Henry bergegas menghapus airmatanya.

"Tidak!" Sanggahnya ketus.

"Pembohong."

"Aish, _Daddy_ berisik.. daripada menggodaku terus menerus lebih baik _Daddy_ berteriak saja di tempat ini." Gerutunya pelan. Mendengar ucapan Henry Sungmin menolehkan wajah kesekitarnya, sepertinya tempat ini memang bisa bergema.

"Kau mau berteriak." Tawar Sungmin pada Henry.

"Eum, baiklah.. Mommy dulu atau aku dulu?"

"Daddy dulu saja."

Sungmin dan Henry sontak memandang Kyuhyun yang menyela ucapan mereka. Pria jangkung itu tengah tersenyum bersiap untuk berteriak.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU SUNGMIN!" Teriak Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersenyum malu. Tak menunggu waktu lama, gemaan bernada dengan kalimat sama terdengar sahut menyahut dari gemaan bawah sana.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU HENRY!" Kini teriakan Kyuhyun membuahkan kikikan geli dari dua _namja_ manis disampingnya.

Sungmin maju selangkah, bersiap untuk ikut menjerit. "AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU CHO KYUHYUN!"

'_**AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU CHO KYUHYUN!'**_

Menggema..

Henry bersorak senang kemudian ikut melangkah. "AKU JUGA MENCINTAI _MOMMY_ DAN _DADDY_!"

'_**AKU JUGA MENCINTAI MOMMY DAN DADDY!'**_

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU _BABY-MOCHI_!"

"Yah! Kenapa _Mochi Mom_?" Henry berbalik memandang Sungmin dan merenggut protes. Dasar, _Mommy_-nya ini tidak bisa menjaga suasana sekali _sih_?

"Ahaha, baiklah biklah.. AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU HENRY!"

Dan menit selanjutnya mereka bertiga masih begitu menikmati waktu dimana gemaan-gemaan suara mereka terdengar di tengah kegelapan malam.

Sesuatu yang sangat mahal, dan tak dapat ternilai oleh apapun. _Momen_ bahagia yang tak akan pernah bisa mereka lupakan, berkumpul.. tertawa, dan bercanda bersama berselimutkan kehangatan bersama keluarga.

.

**=KyuMin=**

.

"Apa Henry sudah tidur?" Sambutan tanpa basa-basi itu Sungmin dapati saat ia memasuki kamar. Disana ia mendapati Kyuhyun sudah berbaring dengan kimono tidurnya, kentara sekali pria itu tengah menunggunya.

"Sudah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham, lalu menepuk sebuah ruang kosong yang sengaja disisakannya.

"Kemarilah." Panggilnya lembut. Sungmin tersenyum dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tapi aku belum mandi.." hanya sebuah aduan kecil, tidak bersifat penolakan karena pada nyatanya pemuda itu sama sekali tak menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Tapi kau masih harum." Kyuhyun menghirup ceruk leher Sungmin saat pemuda itu sudah berbaring dan berada dalam pelukannya.

"Hm.." Hanya itu jawaban yang terdengar, Sungmin memejamkan matanya seolah begitu menikmati momen sederhana yang begitu manis diantara mereka berdua.

Detak jarum mengiringi helaan napas mereka yang terbuang dengan teratur, hening yang begitu nyaman.. tak ada pergerakkan dari keduanya, seolah walau hanya gerakkan kecil dari pasangan mereka itu terlalu berharga untuk di lakukan. Posisi ini sangat amat membuat mereka nyaman, hingga keduanya enggan merubah posisi.

"Sungmin..." bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga istrinya. Wajah manis itu terangkat saat Kyuhyun menaikan dagu Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sungmin-ah..."

"Hm?"

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dalam.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be continued...**_

**Author's Note** : WARNING! INI NO EDIT YAK NO EDIT! Jadi sorry kalau typo nya bejibun -,-

Fiuh~ akhirnya selesai juga.. ngetik ini kurang lebih tiga jam, jadi saya nggak mikir apapun lagi udah langsung ketik aja apa yang ada di kepala saya -,_- diksinya pasti hancur nyahahahahaha :v

Chapter ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya xD kenapa? Karena di chapter ini 80% alurnya punya saya sendiri gyakakakakak. Di manga nya udah ending loh... scene ending yang mungkin nggak akan nyampe satu page kalau saya ketik -_- jadilah saya tambahin banyak disini -,-v

Ada yang minta mpreg? Manga nya kan straight, di mangannya juga si ceweknya nggak hamil ._. tapi gampang sih, kalau mau bisa diatur /apadeh/

Sudahlah yow~ sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya /masuk botol/


	10. Chapter 10

**Remake **

**The Flawed Marriage**

**ooOOoo**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**Henry**

**.**

**YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR**

**.**

**Sebuah Remake dari manga straight dewasa dengan judul sama yang akan saya rubah sesuai karakter KyuMin**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**WARNING : NC! NC! NC! Yang masih puasa di sarankan untuk membaca ff ini setelah buka puasa saja! Sekali lagi saya peringatkan. INI NC! CHAPTER INI ADA NC! Terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**..**

Detak jarum mengiringi helaan napas mereka yang terbuang dengan teratur, hening yang begitu nyaman.. tak ada pergerakkan dari keduanya, seolah walau hanya gerakkan kecil dari pasangan mereka itu terlalu berharga untuk di lakukan. Posisi ini sangat amat membuat mereka nyaman, hingga keduanya enggan merubah posisi.

"Sungmin..." bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga istrinya. Wajah manis itu terangkat saat Kyuhyun menaikan dagu Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sungmin-_ah_..."

"Hm?"

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dalam.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

.

Sorot mata keduanya kian meredup, bersamaan dengan rasa cinta yang perlahan-lahan mulai tersalur. Seolah saling bertukar energi lewat pandangan mata penuh makna, perasaan hangat itu menguar dan menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Bola mata pemuda itu bergerak kecil, berusaha menangkap dan merekam setiap detail garis tegas pria tampan di depannya. Mata dengan obisidan tajam yang seolah dapat menyesatkan, membuat Sungmin betah berdiam diri lama di dalam sana. Mematung... meresapi sensasi gelap yang menenangkan, pemuda itu tak ingin melangkah lebih jauh kedalam diri Kyuhyun, tak ingin tersesat terlalu dalam dan berakhir menemukan dirinya terdampar selamanya disana.

Tak menyadari jika satu telapak tangan besar itu tengah membelai setiap _inchi _wajahnya, Sungmin belum melepas pandangannya dari riak gelap dalam mata pria tersebut. Bahkan disaat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai berubah, bahkan di saat tubuh tegap itu perlahan menindihnya.

Sungmin hanya terdiam. Sedikit menyadari jika tatapan tajam itu kini tengah di selimuti gairah terpendam dari dalam obisidan gelapnya.

"Aku..." tatapan Kyuhyun perlahan meredup saat tangan kanan Sungmin terangkat untuk membelai wajahnya. "Aku juga... menginginkanmu, Kyuhyun."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dikala Kyuhyun meraih telapak tangan pemuda tersebut yang menempel di wajahnya sendiri, mengecup jemari lentik itu satu persatu dengan begitu lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin."

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir _plum_ tersebut, membawanya ke dalam sebuah lumatan pelan yang sama sekali tidak menuntut. Sebuah ciuman manis yang tidak memburu, hanya seperti simbol 'aku-mencintai-mu' yang kembali tertelan oleh perasaan yang kian menggebu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, tidak terlalu memberi jarak dari wajah manis di bawahnya. Pandangan keduanya bertemu bersamaan dengan kening yang menyatu. Sungmin menggumam kecil ketika napas hangat Kyuhyun berhembus membelai wajahnya.

"Aku ingin mengatakannya saat itu.." Kyuhyun memainkan jari tangannya pada kancing kemeja Sungmin, memutarnya pada bagian itu hingga membuat Sungmin terpaksa menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan semuanya, sebuah permintaan yang memaksa. Namun aku lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai perintah." Pria tersebut mulai membuka satu kancing teratas Sungmin, mendenguskan napas hangat yang mulai memanas itu penuh dengan _sensualisme_ pada bagian bawah tulang selangkanya yang mulai terekspos.

"Apa? Hh.." Sungmin mendesah frustasi, tubuhnya yang mulai memanas kini terasa _makin_ gerah saat Kyuhyun memainkan hembusan napasnya di bagian tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ah, tidak. Sepertinya menyeringai. Pria tersebut kembali membuka empat kaitan kancing yang tersisa hingga seluruh tubuh bagian atas Sungmin terekspos seluruhnya.

"Lepaskan saja desahanmu.." Bisik Kyuhyun parau. Pria tersebut mengubur dalam-dalam wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sungmin, semerbak wangi bagai aroma _vanilla_ itu menguar begitu saja menyeruak pada indra penciumannya.

"Ngh.." desahan itu lolos begitu saja melewati bibirnya yang terapit kuat. Kyuhyun mulai bermain dilehernya, menjilat dan menggigit bagian itu hingga membuat Sungmin memekik pelan saat sakit yang cukup menyengat tersebut menyerang epidermis kulitnya.

Kyuhyun terhenti dan mengangkat wajahnya, lidahnya terjulur untuk menjilat 'luka' memerah yang baru saja di buatnya.

"Aku akan mengatakannya, dan aku ingin kau patuh menuruti perintahku." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat dagu Sungmin dengan jari telunjuk nya.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Tentu saja, kau bos nya" Sahut pemuda tersebut membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, aku bos nya." Timpal Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengangguk.

Tentu saja, sampai saat ini pun Kyuhyun tetap menjadi bos-nya. Karena apapun yang terjadi terlalu sukar untuk Sungmin dapat menolak permintaan pria tersebut, rasanya.. berapa kali pun Kyuhyun menyakiti hatinya, Sungmin tidak akan sanggup untuk tetap menjadi batu di saat Kyuhyun telah meminta maaf nantinya, ia akan tetap luluh dan luluh lagi.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau perintahkan untukku Tuan?" Tanya Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya. Kyuhyun ikut tergelak lalu mengecup bibir yang sudah memerah itu kilat.

"Aku ingin perjanjian enam bulan itu berakhir sekarang," Pinta Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ,membuat Sungmin memandang bingung.

"Ma-ksudmu...?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menggigit bibirnya. Hal itu membuahkan satu senyuman konyol dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tahu jika Sungmin tengah mengkhawatirkan _hubungan_ mereka setelah ini.

"Hey, aku belum selesai.." Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin untuk beranjak dari tidurnya, membimbing pemuda itu untuk mengikutinya yang kini duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Kemari." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pahanya. Sungmin yang tidak mengerti hanya menurut, mendudukkan dirinya diatas paha Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu pria tersebut ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya.

"Aku ingin kita mengakhiri perjanjian enam bulan itu sekarang, dan aku ingin kita memulai satu perjanjian baru." Sungmin mencoba mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang Kyuhyun, namun pria tersebut kembali membenamkan wajah Sungmin di bahu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Jangan menyela lagi." Omel Kyuhyun sambil memukul bokong Sungmin. Sang empunya hanya dapat melotot _shock_ di belakang sana. Hey! Sejak kapan Kyuhyun bisa bersikap semesum ini?

Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin sedang terkejut di belakang sana, namun ia hanya tersenyum tanpa berniat menghentikan kalimatnya. "Aku ingin kita memulai perjanjian baru, kali ini aku tidak akan membayarmu dengan uang ku."

"Hum, lalu?"

"Kali ini aku akan memberikan cintaku, dan seluruh hidupku. Kau tertarik?" Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tubuh Sungmin menegang dalam pelukannya. Pemuda itu lagi-lagi berusaha mengangkat wajahnya namun urung saat tangan Kyuhyun masih merengkuh kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Tentu..." sahut Sungmin sedikit parau. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, namun kali ini aku mengajukan syarat."

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Sungmin bertanya sembari menyamankan pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Jangan lagi menyimpan perasaanmu sendirian, kau harus membaginya dengan ku."

"Maksudmu berbohong?"

"Hum.."

"Hey, bukankah kau juga pernah membohongi dirimu sendiri tentang rasa cintamu padaku?"

"Ya, karena itu aku tidak ingin kau dan aku mengulanginya lagi."

.

.

Hening sesaat..

Sungmin memberontak pelan dari pelukan Kyuhyun, memandang obisidan itu dalam, seolah berusaha merogoh keyakinan dari dalam sana.

"Hanya itu?" Bisik Sungmin bertanya. Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin dan menciumnya.

"Ya, hanya itu. Ah satu lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin berpura-pura memicing.

"Hey, jika begitu bukan 'hanya' lagi _namanya_." Protes pemuda itu, membuat Kyuhyun kembali tergelak. Tentu saja Sungmin tidak benar-benar serius saat melayangkan protesnya.

"Jadi kau menolak?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Sayangnya aku tidak bisa... mengatakan tidak."

"Ya, baiklah.. itu artinya kau setuju?"

"Tentu."

"Untuk perjanjian kali ini, tidak ada batas waktu yang di tentukkan. Kau tidak boleh pergi meninggalkanku sebelum aku mati dan jika suatu saat nanti aku mati pun aku bersumpah aku akan terus menghantuimu. Bagaimana? Kau sanggup?"

Sungmin tersenyum, melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dari kedua tangannya. "Aku menyanggupinya." Bisik Sungmin seraya mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada tengkuk leher Kyuhyun.

Wajahnya perlahan mendekat, berusaha meresapi seluruh napas yang berhenbus menerpa wajahnya. Pemuda itu menempelkan hidungnya dengan hidung sang _suami_. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Bisik Sungmin sesaat sebelum meraup bibir Kyuhyun dalam lumatan cepat dan menuntut.

Napas keduanya semakin memburu disaat dua benda lunak itu saling mendorong dan membelit, meliuk liar dan membelai seluruh isi mulut sang terkasih. Kyuhyun menghisap lidah Sungmin dengan kesar, tanpa jijik sedikitpun ia menyedot semua saliva yang ada dalam mulut _istri _nya.

Gemelatuk gigi yang saling membentur samar terdengar bersamaan dengan lenguhan kecil yang mulai terlontar. Tubuh Sungmin menggelinjang kecil saat Kyuhyun menanggalkan kemeja yang sudah terbuka di tubuhnya, melempar kain itu ke sembarang arah. Angin dingin yang berhembus bagai benang tajam membelai dan menelusup masuk lewat pori-pori kulitnya.

"Mmhh.." Ciuman itu belum terlepas sedikitpun, namun Sungmin harus kembali menelan desahannya saat Kyuhyun mencubit _nipple_-nya dengan keras.

Seolah pria itu sudah dibutakan oleh gairah terpendam yang mulai berkabut dalam pandangannya. Sudah sejak lama Kyuhyun selalu menginginkan tubuh Sungmin untuk di sentuhnya, namun hasrat itu selalu terbendung oleh sifat angkuh dan tinggi hati yang dimilikinya.

Untuk saat ini.. tubuh pemuda itu sudah tergeletak pasrah dalam rengkuhannya. Ia tak dapat membendungnya lagi, Kyuhyun tak akan sungkan untuk mengeluarkan seluruh hasratnya dalam sentuhan-sentuhan lembu penuh cinta.

"Ahh, pelan Kyuh.." Jerit Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menggigit _nipple_-nya.

Baiklah, ini sentuhan lembut semi kasar.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin dan menindihnya, pria tersebut membuka kaitan celana Sungmin secepat kilat dan menanggalkan _underwear_ nya dalam sekali hentak.

Lagi-lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun melihat tubuh dengan kulit mulus tanpa cacat itu telanjang di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun kembali membungkam bibir yang sibuk mendesah itu dengan ciuman panasnya, ciuman kasar dengan hisapan dan lumatan yang tidak main-main membuat Sungmin jatuh dan terhanyut dalam kenikmatannya.

"Ngh." Ciuman itu turun, perlahan menelusuri leher dan tulang selangka Sungmin yang sudah di bubuhi oleh bercak-bercak merah. Kyuhyun menjilatnya, menghisap kulit berkeringat itu dan menggigit nya pelan.

Beberapa bercak tercipta lagi setelahnya, Kyuhyun terus turun menjilati kulit Sungmin hingga akhirnya bibir yang seolah tak pernah 'kenyang' itu kembali melahap _nipple_ Sungmin.

Tubuhnya lagi-lagi menggelinjang, mata terpejam erat dengan segala desah dan rintih yang sudah terlontar. Tidakkah kenikamatan ini begitu memabukan? Sentuhan-sentuhan panas yang di terimanya dari Kyuhyun, pria yang begitu di cintainya.

Akankah ini semua lagi-lagi hanya akan menjadi fatamorgana? Yang akan melambungkan perasaan Sungmin hingga tempat tertinggi, dan setelah itu menghempaskannya jatuh hingga jurang terdalam.

'_Tidak..'_

Tentu saja, kali ini Sungmin mempercayai Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu akan terus mempercayai 'suami'-nya lagi dan lagi.

"Ohh, Kyuhyun.." Kedua tangannya meremas sprei, berusaha mencari pelampiasan akan kenikmatan yang begitu keterlaluan menghajar tubuhnya. Bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun tengah mengulum dan menghisapnya di bawah sana, mengeratkan gigi-giginya seolah meminta Sungmin untuk membeludak saat itu juga.

"Ng, ahh~" Bulir keringat terus mengaliri wajahnya saat Kyuhyun semakin gencar menghisapnya di bawah sana.

"Kyuhyun, hh... kenapa berhenti?" wajah dipenuhi peluh itu terangkat, berusaha mencari wajah Kyuhyun yang menghentikkan 'pekerjaan'-nya secara tiba-tiba. Sementara itu sang empunya bernapas berat, menganggalkan satu persatu pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya hingga tak tersisa satupun.

"Ngh.." Kyuhyun kembali menindih Sungmin dan menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuh mereka, kedua yang sudah menegang itu saling bersentuhan membuat Kyuhyun mendesah pelan dan merengkuh tubuh Sungmin seerat mungkin.

"Oh, Kyuhyun... ini gila!" Sungmin mengerang frustasi, Kyuhyun belum juga menghentikkan gesekannya di bawah sana. Sensasi tegang dan panas kian menjalari tubuhnya hingga membuat Sungmin kewalahan, dengan serampangan pemuda itu meraih wajah Kyuhyun dan menciumnya tergesa-gesa.

Tak bertahan lama, karena Kyuhyun bergegas menarik tubuh Sungmin untuk menjongkok di bawahnya, pria tersebut duduk menggunakan sikunya sebagai penopang. Membawa wajah Sungmin untuk bermain disana, menghisap dan memanjakkan tubuhnya yang belum ereksi terlalu banyak.

"Hisap Min, ahh.." Kyuhyun sontak mendongak, tak dapat lagi berkata-kata saat kepala Sungmin sudah bergerak naik-turun untuk memanjakan _genital _nya. Jemari lentiknya memegang pangkal _genital _Kyuhyun yang tidak cukup masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Lidah nakal itu berputar dengan lihainya di dalam sama, mengeratkan gigi nya dengan gemas hingga Kyuhyun kian gencar melontarkan desahan.

"Oh, _shit_! _So damn_ you Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun segera menarik paksa _genital _nya dari mulut Sungmin dan kembali menindih pemuda itu dalam sekali pergerakkan. Mencium ganas bibir yang mulai membengkak itu dan mulai memainkan jari nya pada 'pintu masuk' Sungmin.

Jari panjang Kyuhyun berputar di sekitar kerutan ketat itu, sedikit menggoda.. Kyuhyun memasukkan sedikit telunjuknya kemudian mengeluarkannya lagi.

"Anghh.." Sungmin menggelinjang pelan, mendesah frustasi dalam ciumannya saat jari tenjuk Kyuhyun menyusuri sekitar genitalnya, hanya bermain-main dan membelai tanpa sedikitpun berniat mengocok bagian itu hingga Sungmin jengah karenanya.

"Kyuhhh~" lenguh Sungmin lagi. Pria tersebut melepas ciumannya dan kembali mengulum _nipple_ Sungmin. Satu jarinya sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam 'sana' dan membobol Sungmin.

"Ohh, ahhh.." Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun yang berada tepat di dagunya. Pria tersebut sama sekali tak menghentikkan kulumannya pada _nipple_ dan semakin mempercepat gerakan jarinya di bawah sana.

"Kyuhh, agh~ sakit.." Merintih pelan saat kedua jari lainnya ikut menyusul, perih dan panas seolah menyerang bersamaan pada titik _sensitive_ nya.

"Ohh, ahh.. ahh.." Desahan itu mengalun bagai musik di telinga Kyuhyun. Menghantarkan getar merdu yang membelah nafsu dan menyentuh ke titik dalam hatinya. Gerak sensual yang penuh nafsu perlahan mulai berubah menjadi sentuhan bergairah penuh cinta.

Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya, mengecup bibir merah yang masih sibuk mendesah itu dan menjejalkan lidahnya ke dalam sana. Kembali mencumbu dengan tergesa, melahap dan menghisap mulut yang di penuhi rasa manis itu seakan ia tak akan pernah bosan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kaki Sungmin pelan, menempatkan tungkai jenjang tersebut ke atas bahunya hingga _hole_ yang sudah memerah basah itu terekspos dengan sempurna. Kyuhyun kembali mengocok _genital _nya yang memang sudah mengeras, lalu mengorek cairan yang mengalir dari _hole _pemuda tersebut dan mengoleskan pada seluruh bagian kemaluannya.

"Tahan sedikit Min hh.."

Sungmin menggigit kuat bibirnya saat rasa panas dan perih itu seolah membelah tubuhnya, benda tumpul sekeras batu yang memaksa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya membuat Sungmin terpaksa harus merintih sakit.

"Ohh, pelanh.." Sial. Padahal ini bukan yang pertama, tapi mengapa kali ini rasanya lebih sakit dari yang sebelumnya?

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat saat genital nya yang semula terabaikan kembali di raih oleh Kyuhyun, pria tersebut mengocoknya dalam tempo cepat berusaha menyamarkan rasa sakit yang Sungmin rasakan pada _hole _nya.

"Ngh, ahh.. sedikit lagi." Sprei di bawahnya sudah tak berbentuk di saat Sungmin lagi-lagi harus meremas kain itu sebagai pelampaiasan, tubuhnya bergetar kecil dengan bulir keringat yang sudah membasahi tubuhnya.

Ia hampir sampai, Sungmin mendesah kuat seolah melupakan jika di bawah sana Kyuhyun tengah berusaha membobolnya. Pemuda tersebut melupakan seluruh rasa sakitnya dan menggantinya dengan desahan-desahan sensual yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin gila.

"Ahh.. Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin sampai bertepatan dengan Kyuhyun yang berhasil masuk dengan sempurna, pemuda itu mendesis saat merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya penuh sesak. Matanya masih berkunang, masih sibuk menikmati sensasi memabukkan yang membuatnya seolah melayang. Namun tanpa sadar desahan itu kembali mengalun saat tubuh Sungmin terguncang kecil. Kyuhyun sudah memulai permainannya dengan gerakan pelan namun dalam.

"Ahh.. ahh.. Kyuh," Sungmin kembali memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat ketika Kyuhyun mulai mempercepat _sodokan_ nya. Kedua tangkai kaki yang berada di bahunya menjepit kuat leher Kyuhyun. Sungmin terus mendesah dengan kuat, tangannya yang sudah di genggam Kyuhyun di kedua sisi kepalanya ia eratkan.

"Ahh.. Kyuhyun." Sungmin mendongak, memejamkan erat matanya berusaha meresapi hentakkan dalam tubuhnya yang terus menghantarkan panas dan mengembun menjadi buliran keringat yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya.

Inikah yang di sebut bercinta?

Tubuh yang saling bertaut, saling berbagi kehangatan dengan kenikmatan fana yang begitu memabukkan. Di kepalanya tak ada lagi keraguan, hanya ada ungkapan 'aku-mencintai-mu' dan 'aku-ingin-memiliki-mu' yang terbungkam dalam desahan erotis keduanya.

Sungmin tidak yakin peraduan mereka sebelumnya dapat di sebut dengan 'cinta', jika pada nyatanya hanya sebuah prasangka dan kekecewaan tak beralasan yang memenuhi kepala mereka ketika itu.

"Oh, kau menjepitku Sungmin.." Kyuhyun mendesis kuat, merasakan otot-otot dinding anal Sungmin yang menjepitnya terlalu kuat. Pria tersebut menurunkan tungkai kaki Sungmin yang tersampir di bahunya, dengan gerakan cepat memutar tubuh sang _istri_ untuk berbalik dan menungging di hadapannya.

"Ngh..." Sungmin tak dapat melakukan apapun selain melenguh, sensasi yang tercipta saat genital Kyuhyun seolah berputar di tubuhnya saat Sungmin berbalik mampu melemaskan seluruh otot syaraf nya.

"Ahh.. Kyuhyun.."

Pria tersebut mengangkat pinggul Sungmin hingga tepat berada di depat matanya, dengan gemas Kyuhyun menampar bokong kenyal itu sebelum kembali memulai pergerakannya. Ranjang berderit pelan saat gerakan Kyuhyun mulai brutal dan tidak beraturan.

Pria tersebut terus membombardir tubuh Sungmin, menumbuk keras sebuah daging kecil yang menjadi spot tersensitif _istri _nya seolah tak ada hari lain untuk melakukan itu.

"Sungmin, hh..." Desah Kyuhyun menyebut nama _istri _nya, sedang yang terpanggil hanya menjawab dengan desahan yang tak kalah erotis. Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun begitu keterlaluan meluluh lantahkan dirinya hingga seperti ini, tumbukkan keras yang begitu mengena itu menghancurkan pertahanan Sungmin untuk tidak menjerit.

"Akh! Kyuhyun.." kali ini cengkraman tangan nya pada sprei benar-benar kuat, terus mendesah dan terus menguat hingga buku jari dan urat-urat keunguan tercetak jelas pada punggung tangan putih tanpa celah tersebut.

Keduanya masih terus bergerak, dengan Kyuhyun yang paling mendominasi dan Sungmin yang hanya terhentak dan menerima, lama mereka dalam posisi itu dan terus mendesahkan nama sang terkasih tanpa lelah.

"Kyuhyun lebih dalam, ngh... sedikit lagi." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, meminta Kyuhyun untuk mempercepat tempo permainan agar ia dapat mengejar kenikmatan yang hampir membeludak.

"Sungmin, ohh.."

"Kyuhyun..." Dan akhirnya Sungminpun sampai, tubuhnya seketika melemas namun Kyuhyun masih menahannya dalam posisi yang sama. Pria tersebut masih sibuk mengejar kenikmatan yang dirasa hanya tinggal menunggu hitungan detik untuk nya membuatnya membeludak.

"Mhm.." hanya gumaman rendah yang dapat Sungmin lontarkan sebagai respon dari tubuhnya yang masih terhentak tak beraturan. Sejenak Sungmin berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun itu ternyata benar-benar kuat, pemuda tersebut bahkan sudah mencapai klimaks nya hingga dua kali, namun sampai saat ini Kyuhyun masih kuat bertahan membombardir tubuhnya.

"Sungmin.."

Sungmin bernapas lega, sedikit tersenyum saat merasakan cairan Kyuhyun masuk dan memenuhi dirinya. Pemuda tersebut melenguh pelan saat merasakan Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tubuh Sungmin.

"Terima kasih.." bisik Kyuhyun ditengah hela napas nya yang memburu, pria tersebut menyebar ciuman-ciuman kecil di bahu Sungmin membuat sang empunya memejamkan mata untuk meresapi.

"Kau sangat mengerikan.." Canda Sungmin membuat kedua nya tergelak.

"Kau tahu aku menahan hasratku padamu dua bulan yang lalu, kali ini aku melampiaskan semuanya." Kyuhyun bergerak kecil, mengeluarkan dirinya dari tubuh Sungmin perlahan-lahan dan membalik pemuda itu hingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau terlihat seperti balas dendam." Ujar Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh dan meraih tubuhnya dalam sebuah rengkuhan.

"Sungmin.." sebut Kyuhyun setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam, yang terpangil hanya menggumam kecil untuk menyahut.

"Hm?"

"Tentang Siwon.." Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, seketika mendelik menatap Kyuhyundengan tajam.

"Sudah ku bilang kau salah paham, aku sama sekali sudah melupakannya!" Tukas Sungmin sedikit kesal, melihat itu Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan kembali merengkuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

Kemudian hening kembali menyela.

Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil membelai rambut _blonde_ Sungmin, sebelum keningnya berkerut dan ia memutuskan jika ia menginginkan sesuatu.

"Sungmin.." sebut Kyuhyun pelan.

"Apalagi? Masih tentang Siwon?"

"Tidak.."

"Lalu?"

"Bisakah.."

Sungmin menatap horror saat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun sudah kembali bergerilya dan meremas kuat bokongnya di bawah sana.

"Bisakah, kita memulainya lagi?"

Sungmin melotot kaget.

"Ya! Kau gila!"

.

.

**oOo**

**-KyuMin-**

**oOo**

.

.

**Three years later...**

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Cho Sandeul, bisakah kau makan saja dengan tenang?"

"_Chilleo_."

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal kemudian kembali memakai kacamata kerjanya, pria tersebut melipat dan mengumpulkan kertas koran yang sebelumnya di robek hingga tak berbentuk oleh Sandeul lalu meremasnya kuat.

"Ini, sudah. Kau puas?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan korannya yang kini sudah berbentuk bola. Melihat itu Sandeul tergelak sambil bertepuk tangan senang, ia segera meraih bola kertas di tangan Kyuhyun dan memainkannya.

"Sandeullie, kemari .. kemari, lempar pada _hyung_." Bocah bernama Sandeul itu mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tersenyum sambil memandang Henry yang sudah melambaikan tangannya keatas.

"Henry-_ya_, tidak bisakah kita makan dengan tenang?"

"_No, Daddy_."

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal, kemudian mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Sungmin yang tengah menyuapi makanan untuk Sandeul.

"_Mom_.." Panggil Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohon. Melihat itu Sungmin hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

"Aish.." Kyuhyun berdecak kesal kemudian kembali memulai sarapannya, selalu seperti ini. Sarapannya yang dulu begitu tenang kini harus dihiasai dengan segala kekonyolan yang di buat Sandeul dan Henry, Kyuhyun melirik sinis kedua putranya. Ya, mereka berdua memang _partner in crime_ yang hebat dalam urusan mengerjai Kyuhyun.

"_Mommy_.. cudah." Tolak Sandeul saat Sungmin kembali menyodorkan satu sendok makanan ke mulutnya.

"Ya, kau bahkan belum menghabiskan setengahnya _baby-ah_."

"Tapi Candeul kenyang _Mom_.."

"_Arraseo, hyung_ tidak mau main lagi dengan Sandeul."

"Eih?" Sungmin hanya tersenyum menang saat melihat Sandeul tengha menatap horror pada Henry.

"_Hajiman_.."

"Tidak mau, _hyung_ tidak mau main lagi dengan Sandeul."

Sungmin terkekeh geli saat melihat Snadeul yang kini menatap _memelas_ padanya. "Kenapa sayang?" tanya Sungmin berpura-pura tak mengerti arti tatapan putra bungsunya.

"Candeul mau makan _Mom_, Candeul belum kenyang." Pinta bocah itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan kembali menyuapi putranya.

"Cudah.." Sandeul menatap Henry dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Sandeul _jjang_!"

"Tapi _hyung _main dengan Candeul."

"Tentu saja."

Sungmin tersenyum lembut melihat interaksi _hyung-dongsaeng_ di depannya, Henry memang sosok _hyung_ yang baik dan bisa diandalkan. Dia sangat menyayangi Sandeul dan selalu menjaga putra bungsunya itu dimanapun.

Bahkan sejak Sandeul masih dalam kandunganpun, Henry tidak pernah absen memabacakan cerita dongeng di depan perut Sungmin setiap malamnya. Dengan dalih rindu pada adiknya, Henry dengan begitu mudah bisa menyelip tidur diantara Kyuhyun dan dirinya. Pemuda tersebut terkekeh sendiri saat membayangkannya.

Ah, mengingat masa-masa itu... tepatnya tiga tahun yang lalu, setelah Kyuhyun memanggil Dokter ternama dari luar negeri dan berhasil menyembuhkan luka di tangan Sungmin dan kaki Henry, pria tersebut mengusulkan pada Sungmin untuk melakukan operasi penanaman rahim.

Tidak mudah memang, di butuhkan proses yang begitu rumit dan biaya yang tidak sedikit. Namun semua itu Sungmin lakukan dengan senang hati karena memang ia dan Kyuhyun begitu mendambakkan seorang bayi, begitupun dengan Henry.

Saat itu Sungmin benar-benar diawasi secara ketat, pemuda tersebut tidak boleh keluar rumah dan mengerjakan atau memikirkan sesuatu yang terlalu berat, tidak boleh memakan makanan sembarang kecuali atas anjuran dokter, karena kandungannya saat itu begitu rentan terhadap apapun. Segala sesuatunya harus di buat se steril mungkin, karena sedikitpun bakteri yang masuk dapat dengan mudah berkembang pesat dan itu sangat berbahaya untuk Sungmin juga bayinya.

Sungmin pun tak pernah lupa, bagaimana proses kelahiran caesar itu terekam dengan begitu detail di kepalanya. Pemuda tersebut sangat bersyukur, Sandeul.. putranya itu terlahir dengan kondisi sehat tanpa cacat. Ini semua berkat Kyuhyun dan Henry yang selalu menjaga nya setiap waktu tanpa lelah.

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya saat suara _bass _familiar itu terdengar begitu dekat. Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun sudah membungkuk dan mesejajarkan wajah tepat di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerjab, entah sadar atau tidak pemuda itu sudah menunjukkan _aegyo_ nya membuat Henry dan Sandeul terkikik geli.

"Dasar, aku hampir telat ke kantor karena memanggilmu tapi kau malah menunjukkan wajah seperti itu." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyentil pelan dahi Sungmin. Sang empunya hanya bersungut-sungut seraya membelai lembut keningnya yang di 'aniaya' oleh Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, aku melamun." Ujar Sungmin pelan. Pemuda tersebut beranjak dari duduknya untuk sekedar membenahi letak dasi Kyuhyun yang berubah.

"Kau memikirkan apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"_Tsk_, masih saja suka berbohong."

"Baiklah, baiklah.. aku hanya sedang mengingat kenangan saat mengandung Sandeul."

"Hey, apa kau ingin satu _baby_ lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat wajah Sungmin seketika mendatar, pemuda tersebut memandang Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Kau pikir itu mudah?" tukas Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah, aku hanya bercanda. Kau ini kaku sekali."

"Kau menyebalkan."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "_Yes, i am_.." jawabnya lalu mencium singkat bibir Sungmin.

"Candeul mau!" Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya pada Cho bungsu yang tengah berteriak antusias itu. "Candeul _poppo_! Candeul _poppo_!"

"Aku juga! Aku juga!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihat tingkah kedua putranya yang semakin hari semakin manja, pria tersebut melangkah pelan kemudian mengecup singkat kening Henry dan Sandeul secara bergantian.

"_I Love You_.."

"_I Love You too Dad_!" Jawab Henry dan Sandeul kompak. Kali ini bukan hanya Kyuhyun, Sungminpun ikut tergelak melihat tingkah kedua putranya.

"Baiklah, _Daddy _pergi.. _saranghae Mom_." Pamit Kyuhyun sambil mencuri satu lagi kecupan manis di bibir sang _istri._

"Ish, _pervy Daddy_.." Sungmin tersenyum kemudian memandang Henry dan Sandeul yang sudah turun dari meja makannya.

"Ya, kalian berdua.. saat nya mandi."

"Tidak."

"Huh?"

"Candeul mau main bola dengan _hyung_!"

"Tapi kalian harus mandi dulu."

"Tidak mau."

"Henry-ya, Sandeul-baby.. kalian harus mandi, cium bau badan kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa Mom, kita ingin bermain bola bukan bermain dengan anak perempuan. Jadi tidak usah wangi."

"_Nde_! _Hyung jjang_!"

"Tapi, Henly—"

"Kami pelgi dulu _Mommy chagiya_~"

"YA! Kalian!"

"_Byeee_~~"

"Aish!"

Hah... jika sudah seperti ini, dengan berat hati Sungmin harus mengakui jika Henry dan Sandeul memang _partner in crime_ yang sangat kompak!

Sungmin mendesah frustasi melihat kepergian kedua putranya, namun beberapa saat kemudian pemuda tersebut terkekeh sendiri. Merasa geli dengan tingkah Henry yang semakin kekanakan juga dengan Sandeul yang selalu merasa _sok_ dewasa saat bermain dengan _hyung_-nya.

"Dasar anak nakal." Gumam Sungmin sebelum berlalu menuju taman dimana kedua putranya tengah bermain.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End..**_

**Author's note** : THE END! YUHUUU INI UDAH ENDING! Saya seneng tapi kok sedih juga ya ;_;

Gimana? Gimana? Chapter ini amburadul(?) kan ya? Tenang aja, saya udah siapin wajan gede kok takut-takut ada yang mau lemparin batu gegara bikin enceh di bulan ramadhan gini -,-v

Eum, saya punya permintaan boleh nggak? Saya kan selama ini nggak pernah minta apa2 ya /apadeh/ boleh nggak kali ini saya minta kalian review tentang kesan dan pendapat kalian saat sedang membaca ff remake saya? Bolehkan? Bolehlah~ u,u

Kasih saya semangat juga ya buat lanjutin ff saya yang lain, terus yang minta mpreg ff ini di panjangin maaaaaaf banget saya nggak bisa -,- bukannya nggak mampu, tapi takutnya nanti ceritanya malah nyeleneh dan nggak keruan. Jadi sekali lagi maaf -,-v

Sudah ya~ maaf post siang2 , sebenarnya saya selesai ngetik ini semalam.. Cuma pulsa modem saya habis. Dan kalau saya tunggu post nanti sore, takutnya nggak ada waktu buat pegang pc.

Byeee~~~ /masuk botol egein/


End file.
